


The Red Button

by j_blueberry



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: После очередной отключки Рагнор и Катарина решили вмешаться в непрекращающиеся попытки Магнуса спиться до ранней могилы, обратившись в Институт, лучший реабилитационный центр Нью-Йорка. Только вот мнением самого Магнуса поинтересоваться забыли. А чего мужчина совершенно точно не любил, так это давления со стороны.Возможно, глава Института, Алек Лайтвуд сможет его переубедить?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877523) by [Ketz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz). 



> Предупреждения автора: Магнусо-центричный фик, алкоголизм, легкая степень депрессии, хэппи-энд.

Громкая музыка долбила в уши, но Магнус ее едва слышал, пробираясь через толпу потных тел. Пол был будто устлан пушистыми облаками, а собственная улыбка по вкусу напоминала виски из бутылки в левой руке. Магнус любил это чувство всеобъемлющей свободы, даже несмотря на размытые разноцветные вспышки перед глазами вместо танцпола. Неразличимое море красивых лиц улыбнулось в ответ, и парень позвал кого-то. Кого угодно. Здесь все — его друзья. Они его понимают. 

И эта хитрая лисья ухмылка напротив тоже.

Магнус попытался приблизиться, сделав несколько неровных шагов, но споткнулся и обязательно приземлился бы лицом вниз, если бы этот красивый ангел не придержал его за плечи. Он хотел щедро отблагодарить спасителя, но резкое движение моментально скрутило желудок, приготовившийся выкрутиться содержимым наружу.

А вот это уже не весело.

Мужчина напротив засмеялся. Видимо, он произнес это вслух. Магнус улыбнулся, глотнув из бутылки. Пришлось дважды проверить, что виски не был разбавлен или подделан, так как по горлу растекался легко, как вода. Золотистый напиток был все еще там, так что Магнус сделал еще глоток, просто, чтобы убедиться.

Красивый незнакомец шептал какие-то пошлости ему на ухо, и Магнус хихикнул, пытаясь выпутаться из его объятий. Это было труднее, чем он ожидал, мужчина явно намеревался помочь ему не оступиться снова. Какой милый, внимательный парень.

Магнус хотел поблагодарить его, чтобы тот понял, что все в порядке, но когда поднял голову, мир вокруг вдруг закрутился и погас.

***

Очнулся он внутри большого белого пузыря. По крайней мере, так казалось, пока яркий свет обжигал глаза настолько, что их невозможно было открыть. Справа что-то настойчиво пикало, раздражая и без того гудящую голову, а сгиб локтя холодила игла.

— О, Магнус, — послышался слева знакомый женский голос, — с тобой все хорошо. Отдыхай.

И он уснул, успокоенный этим добрым голосом.

***

—...Он наконец согласился, — сообщил забавный мужской голос, когда Магнус попытался снова открыть глаза, — но не станет ничего делать сам, только оплатит счета.

Магнус поежился, ощущая себя словно закованным в вечные льды Антарктики. А еще кто-то абсолютно точно скончался во рту, что, правда, не перебило тошнотворный привкус желчи.

— Я об этом позабочусь, — снова произнес женский голос, открывая нотки беспокойства под железной решимостью.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо видел его таким бледным, — в этот раз мужской голос был настолько тихим, что Магнус едва его расслышал. — Его так трясло, когда я...

— Рагнор, сейчас он в безопасности. И что более важно, он поправится. Институт — лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать.

Если бы Магнус мог говорить, то заявил бы, что что-бы этот "Институт" не значил, звучал он как место, от которого хотелось держаться как можно дальше.

***

Снова он очнулся, когда почувствовал, как тело тянет к небу. Чтобы было довольно смешно, учитывая, что находился он в машине, рядом с Рагнором, крепко сжимающим его плечо.

С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Магнус улыбнулся старому другу.  
— Путешествие?

Рагнор уставился на него пополам с раздражением и облегчением и сильнее сжал руку.  
— Своего рода, да. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто по мне стадо слонов прошлось, — он хрустнул шеей. — А я бы узнал, учитывая наше незабываемое сафари прошлым летом.

— Он разговаривает, так что в порядке, — откликнулась Катарина с водительского сиденья.

Магнус не видел ее со своего места, но то, что девушка вела машину, пока он сидел сзади с Рагнором, само по себе было странным. Весь день — просто одна сплошная странность.  
— Конечно, я в порядке. И кто-нибудь собирается мне объяснить, куда мы едем?

Рагнор тяжело сглотнул, будто подбирая слова, но Катарина, видимо, подобной проблемы не имела.  
— Мы везем тебя на реабилитацию. Вчерашнее стало последней каплей.

На это в арсенале Магнуса была только одна приемлемая реакция: он засмеялся. Конечно, это не первый раз, когда его друзья говорят о реабилитации, но никогда дело не выходило за пределы дурацкой шутки. И почти в ста процентах случаев включало бутылочку хорошего вина.  
— Должен поздравить вас двоих. Это самое искусное вмешательство в мою жизнь, которое я когда либо от вас видел, — Магнус потянулся к толстой папке с его именем на корешке, поморщившись от секундной боли на сгибе локтя. Там виднелся кругляшок пластыря, который парень не помнил, как клеил. Странно.

Он пролистал материалы, игнорируя тонны результатов тестов, которых он все равно не понимал, но выглядело не очень. Почечная недостаточность выглядела не очень.  
— Вау, шедеврально. Я официально напуган. Согласен поклясться на мизинчиках, что не буду пить на сегодняшней вечеринке.

— Нет, Магнус, — Рагнор покачал головой без следа обычного раздражения. Только безграничная усталость. — Вмешательство было вчера, когда я был вынужден ударить парня, чтобы он не забрал твое бессознательное тело Бог знает куда. И когда ты трясся в конвульсиях в собственной рвоте. И когда не реагировал даже после того, как Кэт вколола тебе адреналина, достаточного для тридцати километрового марафона. Черт побери, вмешательство было на прошлой неделе, когда мы нашли тебя без сознания на Бруклинском мосту. Или шесть месяцев назад, когда ты трезвонил Кэт, каждый раз смеясь и вешая трубку. Это серьезно. Твой отец согласился.

Все недовольство Магнуса растворилось горечью где-то на корне языка.  
— Мой... Он не принимает за меня решения. Мне тридцать четыре. Я не безрассудный подросток.

— Может и так, но он платит, — Катарина бросила беспокойный взгляд через плечо. — Мы с Рагнором нашли одно место, думаем, тебе там понравится. Ты не обязан оставаться, если нет, но, Магнус, пожалуйста, просто попробуй. Мы не можем тебя потерять, а прошлой ночью это почти произошло.

Рагнор кивнул, и его яркие зеленые глаза были переполнены грустью, что Магнус с трудом сдерживал горькие слезы.  
— Не заставляй нас снова проходить через это, мой друг, — тихо попросил мужчина.

Магнус только гулко сглотнул и скрестил руки на груди, отворачиваясь к окну. Он хотел накричать на них, выпустить скопившийся внутри гнев. Он не хотел проходить реабилитацию. Он в отличном состоянии. Прошлая ночь — просто случайность, не о чем беспокоиться. Рагнор с Катариной, как и всегда, принимали все слишком близко к сердцу. Он в порядке.

Но он не произнес ни слова, молча следуя за Катариной, припарковавшейся перед огромным белым зданием с надписью "Институт" золотыми буквами.

***

Регистрация была утомительной, но Магнус — ничего без своего оптимизма, так что он попытался сконцентрироваться на маленьких деталях. Может быть, его раздевали и кололи больше раз, чем хотелось, но доктор Изабель — нет, доктор Иззи, как она попросила ее называть — была удивительно нежна в своей безжалостной работе. Это первый врач, не сказавший немедленно бросить пить, иначе это убьет его изнутри. Вместо этого, она показала, как сейчас выглядит его печень, заметив, что предпочитает угольно-черный на платье, а не на органах.

Магнус ее понял.

Доктор Иззи не пыталась напугать его ужасными побочными явлениями потребления алкоголя. После того, как он заявил, что не намерен их слушать, она просто поинтересовалась, знает ли он об их существовании. Она знала, что Катарина являлась главой медицинской бригады известного Бруклинского госпиталя, так что не стала спорить, когда Магнус сказал, что запомнил их за все те годы, что подруга ругала его на чем свет стоит. Добрый доктор просто показала ему результаты анализов и помогла разобраться в значении кучки непонятных букв и цифр.

Было скучно и местами уныло, так как большинство цифр были окрашены тревожным красным, но Магнус был серьезно настроен не позволить этому прогрессирующему плохому настроению разрушить лучший медицинский опыт в его жизни, попытки просветительства от Катарины не в счет. Он не собирался оставаться в Институте, но мог воспользоваться хотя бы осмотрами, так как уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз посещал врачей.

Кроме того, доктор Иззи носила самую идеальную комбинацию красной помады и высоких каблуков, которую Магнус видел за последние несколько месяцев, так что он проникся к ней с первого взгляда. Обещание неограниченного доступа к косметике также сделало свое дело.

Тур по Институту проводила невысокая рыжеволосая девушка, представившаяся как Клэри. Она и близко не такая потрясающая, как доктор Иззи, но страстная, и, кажется, понравилась даже Рагнору, что само по себе невероятно. Клэри показала им основное здание и ресторан, бассейн и пятиэтажный тренажерный зал, подойдя наконец к общежитиям только на заходе солнца. Магнус был не настолько мелочным, чтобы отрицать красоту места, но здешние обитатели его ужаснули.

Куда ни посмотри — люди с ментальными болезнями, расстройствами. Посетив столько же вечеринок, сколько Магнус, не столкнуться с алкоголизмом и наркотической зависимостью невозможно, так что он не вправе осуждать этих бедных людей. Здорово, что есть такие места, как Институт, где им помогут справиться с их реальными проблемами.

В отличие от Магнуса, что бы там ни думали Катарина с Рагнором.

Как бы то ни было, если они настолько обеспокоились, что притащили его в реабилитационный центр, он мог, по крайней мере, над ними посмеяться. В течение нескольких дней станет ясно, что он не клиент Института, и все вернется на круги своя. А до этого он с удовольствием будет тратить незаслуженные деньги отца на полнейшую чепуху.

— А вот здесь вы будете жить, — радостно произнесла Клэри, электронным ключом открывая комнату номер 16. — Все ваши вещи уже занесли, то есть, серьезно, все. Тут целый вагон.

Магнус усмехнулся несмотря на прогрессирующую головную боль. В конце концов, хотя бы с упаковкой вещей он мог полностью положиться на друзей.  
— Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти, Бисквитик, — ответил он, изучая обстановку, незамысловатую, но прекрасную в своей простоте. Огромная кровать, не достаточно огромный гардероб и отдельная ванная комната. — Это балкон? — Магнус ярко улыбнулся и распахнул стеклянные двери, ступая наружу и прикрывая глаза, вдыхая свежий воздух. Наконец-то, хорошие новости.

— Да, — ответила Клэри, немного отступив, пропуская Катарину и Рагнора внутрь. Все это время они стояли позади, присматривая за другом, будто сторожевые псы. Он предпочитал думать, что скорее из беспокойства, нежели недоверчивости, как подсказывал ему противный внутренний голосок. — Это наши лучшие апартаменты, так что, надеюсь, вам нравится. В коридоре круглосуточно дежурит медсестра, так что, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, жмите на красные кнопки, — она указала на одну на стене. — Там еще одна над кроватью и две в ванной. Не стесняйтесь просить о помощи, даже если просьба покажется вам пустяковой.

Магнус пожал плечами.  
— А что, если мне нужно будет накрасить ногти? Достойно красной кнопки?

Клэри серьезно качнула головой.  
— В таком случае, позовите меня. Я здесь числюсь художницей не за красивые глаза.

Это должно было быть шуткой, плохой, в общем-то, но то, что девушка ему подыграла, ощущалось светом в конце тоннеля; теперь Магнус был на сто процентов уверен, что может доверить друзьям свою жизнь. Они смогли подыскать ему место, где маникюр воспринимался всерьез, как и полагается. А также докторов-экспертов высокой моды, не ругающих его за выпивку и обращающихся с ним, как со взрослым, коим он и является, и милых помощников, потакающих его маленьким причудам. Если уж ему и суждено стать всеми покинутым и забытым, по крайней мере, он сохранит свой стиль при себе.

— Думаю, я могу провести пару дней на этом курорте, — вслух заключил Магнус. — А сейчас, у меня жуткая пульсация в голове, а я предпочитаю подобные ощущения в других местах, так что, пожалуй, долгий горячий душ, удобная пижама и полная сна ночь были бы кстати.

Клэри кивнула.  
— Медсестра попозже занесет ваши лекарства на ночь и проверит, как вы. Добро пожаловать в Институт, мистер Бейн.

— Бисквитик, — Магнус растянул губы в самой милейшей своей улыбке, ну, насколько это позволяла голова, — мы здесь все друзья. Зови меня Магнус.

— Договорились, — подмигнула Клэри. — Не забывайте, если что-то почувствуете, жмите красную кнопку. — Договорив, девушка развернулась на каблуках и зашагала прочь, развевая за собой огненный шлейф рыжих волос.

Повернувшись к друзьям, Магнус сразу же пожалел о своих добрых намерениях. Оба смотрели на него, как на хнычущего потерявшегося щенка.  
— До тех пор, пока я вдруг не напялю кроксы, подобные выражения на ваших лицах крайне неуместны.

Рагнор, всегда ближе к моде, фыркнул.  
— Ладно, мой друг. Позаботься о себе.

— Да, — согласилась Катарина, все же хмурясь. — Первые несколько дней будет тяжело, но ты справишься. Пока ты здесь, телефоном пользоваться нельзя, но попроси позвонить, если что-нибудь понадобится. Что угодно. Мы тут же приедем.

Магнус не смог бы сказать, какими силами, но он сумел улыбнуться. Он любил друзей больше самой жизни, но не мог противиться сжимающему сердце чувству предательства. Это правда; они и правда собирались оставить его здесь, в забытье с кучкой неудачников, что не смогли справиться с собственными жизнями. К черту вежливость и такт, они на самом деле уходили. Сдавались, отказывались от него.

И все из-за одного дурацкого инцидента.

И худшим было даже не благословение Асмодеуса. Отец никогда о нем не заботился, даже когда он был лишь маленьким мальчиком, потерявшим мать из-за ее депрессии. Даже когда он был непослушным подростком, влипающим во все возможные неприятности. Даже когда он окончил Гарвардскую школу права лучшим в классе, только чтобы отец им гордился. Что бы он ни делал, Асмодеусу было все равно.

Худшим было то, что он всегда думал, что друзьям не все равно. Но очевидно, что нет, не тогда, когда они стоят прямо перед ним, не замечая, как он напуган. Он не хотел оставаться один, не в этом странном месте, с красивым персоналом с их сочувственными взглядами, будто он болен. Будто он умирает и даже не замечает этого.

Они оставляли его гнить, и никто даже не удосужился спросить, согласен ли он.

Но они его любили. Они постоянно говорят, что любят. _Мы тут же приедем,_ — пообещала Катарина. _Не заставляй нас снова проходить через это,_ — попросил Рагнор. Они делали все это из любви. Неправильной, чрезмерно опекающей любви. Однако, они ошибались. Магнус не хотел оставаться один. Они не знали, что делали.

Они и понятия не имели, как это больно.

Магнус улыбнулся, стирая обеспокоенные его долгим молчанием выражения с лиц друзей взмахом руки. Они любили его, так что он был обязан внешне оставаться храбрым ради них. Все, что угодно, ради них.  
— Я не прощаюсь, мои дорогие. Кроме того, Бисквитик ясно дала понять, если мне что-то понадобится, мне достаточно лишь нажать красную кнопку. Идите.

***

Магнус не собирался жать на эту гребаную красную кнопку. Даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, и за ночь было пару мгновений, когда, он уверен, так и было. Если он и спал, сон постоянно прерывался сильной дрожью и внезапными позывами к объятьям с унитазом.

Это он мог выдержать, но когда Магнус проснулся от скручивающей живот невероятной боли, все, чего он хотел — закричать. Глаза жгло слезами, и он мог сосредоточиться только на сожалении.

Однако, каким-то образом он продержался всю ночь. Восходящее солнце убило последние надежды на нормальный сон, и Магнус решил встать и умыться. Последний раз он ходил весь день без макияжа, кажется, более десяти лет назад, но Катарина очистила его лицо в больнице, и сейчас он будто снова ощущал себя двенадцатилетним мальчиком, нашедшим старую мамину косметичку и решившим поиграть с ней в самый первый раз.

Дальше он делал это из страха забыть мать, как способ закрепить в памяти самые ценные воспоминания. Сейчас же он делал это, чтобы не потерять настоящего себя. 

В последний раз проведя кисточкой подводки, Магнус почувствовал себя намного лучше. При резких движениях он все еще ощущал поднимающийся к горлу горький комок желчи, а в голове, кажется, поселился жужжащий рой пчел, но выглядел он как надо.

Найдя подходящий созданному макияжу образ, он выбрался на балкон. Немного свежего воздуха не помешает. Кроме того, Магнус всегда любил приглушенный утренний свет и его изящные тона. Именно это ему и было необходимо, немного изящества, чтобы уравновесить жесткость последних нескольких дней.

Институт был, по меньшей мере, красивым местом. Вокруг много зелени, уютный ковер газонов и деревья всевозможных видов. Все здания объединены общей темой белого со штрихами золотого. Бассейн отражал яркое голубое небо и припекающее все сильнее с каждой минутой солнце.

И в этом райском окружении Магнус увидел его.

Сначала он был уверен, что это галлюцинация. Доктор Иззи предупредила, что такое может произойти в процессе освобождении организма от алкоголя, так что Магнус готовился к голосам или, может быть, демону в дУше, но не к чертовому ангелу. Он всю свою жизнь ждал ангела, уведущего его к лучшей жизни, но никто не пришел. Настоящий ангел и не приблизился бы, к такому, как он. Особенно вспотевший краснощекий ангел в греховно тесной футболке, обтягивающей его торс во всех нужных местах. Не говоря уже о длинных ногах, которыми он, кажется, по несколько метров за шаг покрывал.

Ну, если это лишь мираж, Магнус готов лично отсалютовать собственному мозгу за подобное великолепие. Мужчина был высок, примерно на голову выше его самого, с темными встрепанными волосами и кремовой кожей, угловатым лицом и горящим решимостью взглядом, не теряющим при этом теплоты. Он часто облизывал губы, сосредоточенный, видимо, на играющей в наушниках мелодии, и Магнус просто наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как головная боль отступает. Осталось узнать только одно.

Мужчина пробежал мимо его балкона, не замечая привлеченного к себе внимания, даря Магнусу эксклюзивный вид его потрясной задницы. Вот теперь все. Магнус влюбился.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — послышалось слева с явно выраженным акцентом. Повернувшись, Магнус увидел молодого латиноамериканца с самым скучающим выражением лица, которое он когда-либо встречал. И оно отлично дополнило монотонный голос обладателя. — Так зовут того парня. Он глава Института.

Магнус вздохнул; это могло все усложнить. Но парню он улыбнулся.  
— Мне здесь все больше и больше нравится. Магнус Бейн, — он протянул руку над ограждением к соседнему балкону, получив в ответ подозрительный взгляд.

— Рафаэль Сантьяго.

— Рад познакомиться, — Магнус широко улыбнулся, собираясь спросить, где тут можно раздобыть еду, когда за спиной его нового друга появился другой парень. Он выглядел даже моложе и явно смущался, поправляя очки и присматриваясь внимательнее.

— О, — красноречиво произнес он. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, солнышко, — поприветствовал его Магнус, ухмыляясь. Судя по растрепанным волосам и мятой одежде, ночка выдалась жаркая. — И кто же ты такой?

— Он уже уходит, — сказал Рафаэль, бросая на парня предупредительный взгляд. Бедняга вздрогнул и кивнул, уходя, виновато махнув Магнусу напоследок.

Он склонил голову.  
— Нельзя заводить соседов по комнате?

Рафаэль вновь принял скучающий вид, пожав плечами.  
— Он не на реабилитации. Айтишник.

Вау, а вот это интересно.

— Рафаэль, дорогой, в свете последних событий, я просто обязан спросить, — Магнус наклонился ближе. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы заполучить кого-то из персонала в постель? А если конкретнее, кого-то высокого, мокрого и потрясающего?

Всего секунду Магнус был уверен, что парень просто закатит глаза и скроется в номере. Но Рафаэль увидел айтишника, крадущегося из здания, и что-то очень отдаленно напоминающее улыбку коснулось его губ.  
— Нужно постоянно повторять, что ты его убьешь, и ждать, пока он не заявится доказать обратное.

Магнус улыбнулся, опустив подбородок на сложенные руки.  
— Романтично.

***

Знакомство с Рафаэлем — лучшее, что случилось с Магнусом. Потребовалось еще три дня на окончательный вывод алкоголя из организма, и каждый новый час казался хуже предыдущего. Наконец, появились и галлюцинации, а с ними и дезориентация. Болела каждая клеточка тела, желудок выворачивало абсолютно всем, что он ел. Ночи заполнились непрекращаемой борьбой с лихорадкой и колотящимся сердцем, не позволяющими надолго оставаться в одном положении.

Если бы не Рафаэль, игнорирующий его упрямство и каждый раз нажимающий красную кнопку, Магнус не уверен, что смог бы это пережить. Разрыв между соседними балконами был достаточно узок, чтобы можно было легко перепрыгнуть, чем Рафаэль и не преминул воспользоваться, когда, читая снаружи спустя несколько часов после их встречи, не услышал из комнаты Магнуса буквально ничего.

Найдя мужчину трясущимся на полу, он остался рядом. Бедная медсестра пыталась объяснить, что он не может остаться на ночь, и, возможно, Магнус был не совсем в сознании, но он хорошо помнил, как она взвизгнула от страха, когда Рафаэль, взглянув на нее, поинтересовался, кто же его выпроводит?

Когда Магнус наконец почувствовал себя достаточно в порядке, чтобы поужинать вне комнаты, Рафаэль уже ждал его у двери. Он был тихим и вспыльчивым, постоянно вздыхал и ругался с Магнусом, что бы тот ни делал или ни говорил, но он был рядом. Если бы мужчина не знал Рагнора и Катарину, подумал бы, что такие люди существуют только в фильмах.

Ну, знаете, друзья.

Магнус, не прекращая, болтал о самых банальных вещах, так что прогулка до основного здания показалась короткой. Он любил эту игру: раздражать Рафаэля бессмысленной болтовней, пока он наконец не скажет ему заткнуться.

Однако этим вечером ему беспокоиться не пришлось. Как только Магнус перешагнул порог зала, он застыл с открытым ртом. Потому что там был он, Ангел.

Он сидел еще с пятью другими людьми. Включая доктора Иззи и Бисквитика, и мальчика Рафаэля. А также двух блондинов, парня и девушку, опасных на вид и смертельно привлекательных. Ни один из них не обратил на них внимания, так что Рафаэль просто оттащил Магнуса к свободному столику, подзывая ближайшего официанта, чтобы принес им ужин.

Справившись с шоком, Магнус уставился на Рафаэля, ожидая объяснений. Тот, кажется, уже привыкнув к подобной реакции, только пожал плечами.  
— Ты знаешь Алека. Доктор Изабель, глава медотдела. Блондин — это Джейс, отвечает за спортивную деятельность. Тренажерка, бассейн, в этом он главный. Они — братья и сестра Лайтвуды, владеют этим местом, в буквальном смысле. Остальные — их супруги; Саймон и Клэри, и доктор Лидия, глава команды психиатров.

— Так, стоп, — сказал Магнус, надеясь, что ослышался. — Супруги?

Рафаэль посмотрел на него, как на особенно надоедливую пятилетку.  
— Да. Джейс и Клэри женаты два года. Изабель и Саймон поженились прошлой-

Магнус вскинул руку, прерывая объяснения. Больше из-за того, что не хотел слышать о несомненно счастливом браке своего Ангела с потрясающей доктором Лидией, спасибо большое, но также он был потрясен. Рафаэль казался ему хорошим христианином.  
— Ты спишь с женатым мужчиной, — обвиняюще произнес он, звуча именно как пятилетка.

Неудивительно, что Рафаэль тут же кинул на него нетерпеливый взгляд.  
— У них открытый брак. Изабель очень даже в курсе ночных развлечений мужа. И иногда приходит вместе с ним.

Если бы мог, Магнус купил бы доктору Иззи выпить. И себе пару рюмок, но одна из них была бы в ее честь. К сожалению, в распоряжении сейчас была только вода.  
— Не то, чтобы я не наслаждался зрелищем, замечу, что люблю есть с красивыми людьми, но они всегда едят с заключенными?

— Это не тюрьма, — ответил Рафаэль. — И нет, только на ужине. Это тоже часть программы, как и называть всех по именам. Что-то вроде снятия барьеров между пациентами и персоналом.

— Глубоко, — признал Магнус. Вскоре принесли еду, и волшебного запаха было достаточно, чтобы на время прогнать все мысли. Теперь, когда желудок наконец успокоился, он понял, что безумно голоден, а рыба перед ним пахла невероятно аппетитно.

Два блюда и вкуснейший десерт спустя Магнус вновь почувствовал себя живым. Но все еще не хватало стакана ликера в конце, так что необходимо было завершить вечер чем-то другим. По пути к выходу Магнус остановился позади Алека "Ангела" Лайтвуда, с улыбкой немного наклоняясь в его сторону.  
— Доктор Иззи, выглядите просто потрясающе.

Изабель усмехнулась.  
— Магнус! Рада тебя видеть. Как ты?

— Неплохо, спасибо, — он повернулся к сияющей Клэри. — Бисквитик.

Джейс переводил взгляд с него на жену и обратно, слегка хмурясь. Он положил руку на спинку стула позади нее в защитном жесте, и, Магнус понял, они здорово поладят.  
— Новенький? — спросил он, и голос был полон непробиваемой уверенности. О, да. Просто любимый типаж Магнуса: придурок высокомерный.

К счастью, Ангел решил вмешаться.  
— Он заселился пару дней назад.

Джейс говорил, как человек, обожающий слушать исключительно самого себя. Алек же говорил с мягкими, но уверенными нотками лидера, одновременно успокаивающими и надежными. И Магнус хотел услышать больше.

Он повернулся к парню, протягивая руку.  
— Не думаю, что нас официально представили. Магнус Бейн.

Алек взглянул на него своими большими ореховыми глазами, удивленно и, да будет позволено сказать, пораженно.  
— А-Алек... Я Алек. Алек Лайтвуд.

Несмотря на дрожащий голос и заикание, рукопожатие было твердым. И Магнус ничего не хотел больше, чем просто гладить эту бледную ладонь.  
— Сокращенно от Александра, полагаю?

Алек моргнул, явно изумленный.  
— Д-да... Я, хм... Добро пожаловать.

— Да, — немедленно согласилась доктор Лидия, послав мужу заинтригованный взгляд. Даже просто звука ее голоса оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть ему легкую спокойную улыбку. Магнус не мог не заревновать, особенно заметив на их шеях одинаковые золотые цепочки, спускавшиеся под одежду. — Рада познакомиться, мистер Бейн. Думаю, мы сможем начать наши с вами сеансы завтра днем.

Магнус нахмурился, не совсем понимая.  
— Наши сеансы?

Доктор Лидия кивнула.  
— Сеансы психотерапии. Мы начинаем завтра.

О, черт. Магнус не мог поверить собственной удаче. Конечно же, его психотерапевтом будет миссис Ангел.  
— Жду не дождусь, док, — смог выдавить он, посылая в ответ милую улыбку. — Доброй всем ночи. — Он бросил последний взгляд на нахмурившегося Алека, выглядящего очаровательно взволнованным.

Даже несмотря на присутствие привычно хмурого Рафаэля, Магнус лег в кровать с улыбкой на губах.

***

Следующий день начался весьма неплохо. Магнус спокойно проспал всю ночь и присоединился к Рафаэлю для вкуснейшего завтрака. Если так продолжится и дальше, ему придется обновить гардероб.

Не то, чтобы это обязательно плохо. По словам доктора Иззи, у него был серьезный недостаток веса, что приводило к почти постоянному чувству голода. Тщательно наращиваемая раньше мышечная масса сейчас изрядно иссушилась благодаря его тесным отношениям с алкоголем, и Магнус перестал тренироваться, когда потерял интерес к заботе о собственном теле.

Если уж он застрял в этой дыре на целый месяц, нужно взять из этого все, что можно. Решив, что время посетить тренажерный зал наконец пришло, он потащил с собой Рафаэля. По-видимому, это здание не возглавляло список самых любимых мест друга, но Магнус состроил щенячьи глазки и тыкал его, пока тот не согласился.

И росло подозрение, что много друзей Рафаэль не имел, так как постоянно охая и жалуясь, он все равно сопровождал его, куда бы мужчина ни шел. Это признак одинокого человека в отчаянной нужде человеческой близости. Магнус знал, потому что сам был таким же.

Физические тесты с Джейсом, по меньшей мере, раздражали. Хотя, Магнус должен признать, парень держался очень профессионально. Он позволил ему делать все, что захочется, при условии, что Магнус перед этим проинструктируется, и отвечал на все вопросы коротко, но ясно. А также не смеялся над комментариями Магнуса, сохраняя надменный вид.

Но все было хорошо, потому что как только Магнус вышел из комнаты, он увидел чудо. Там был Алек, как всегда, удивительный. Оказывается, в повседневной одежде он выглядел настолько же великолепно, как и в спортивных шортах, пусть даже они и были чересчур велики.

— Александр, — с полуулыбкой поприветствовал его Магнус.

— Магнус, хм, привет, — Алек удивленно моргнул, но тут же улыбнулся в ответ, нервно теребя тонкую золотую цепочку на шее, частично скрытую под одеждой. Прелестно. — Тренируешься?

— Ага, время растрясти старые косточки, — Магнус обвел себя рукой. — Присоединишься? Я бы с удовольствием с тобой позапыхался и попотел.

Бедный Алек казался невероятно смущенным, проведя добрую половину минуты с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь понять, что сейчас происходит. И это мило, что взрослого мужчину почти на голову выше Магнуса настолько хотелось заобнимать.  
— Я-я хотел бы... Просто... Мне надо... Надо...

Сжалившись, Магнус заставил его замолчать, поднеся указательный палец к губам напротив, не касаясь, но достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тепло кожи.  
— Понимаю. Важные дела главы Института, несомненно. Может, в другой раз? Я здесь весь месяц.

Алек нахмурился, все еще выглядя неуверенным.  
— Да, конечно. В другой... В другой раз.

Перед тем, как Магнус успел ответить, Джейс высунул свою дурацкую голову из дверей, позвав брата. Алек пробормотал что-то, извиняясь, и исчез внутри офиса. Когда мужчина повернулся к Рафаэлю, ждавшему его в коридоре, он усмехнулся его упрекающему взгляду.  
— Что? Знаю, касаться нельзя, но смотреть никто не запрещает.

Рафаэль моргнул, невпечатленный.  
— Это не смотрение было.

— Я сказал "смотреть"? — невинно пожал плечами Магнус. — Я имел в виду "флиртовать". Пойдем, пора потрудиться над рельефом.

Застонав, Рафаэль закатил глаза, но сдался. Как оказалось, с большей частью упражнений он был знаком больше, чем Магнус, предпочитавший заниматься на улице, желательно, в парке. Сейчас такой роскоши он был лишен, так что и тренажерный зал сгодился.

Спустя пару часов, собираясь на обед, Магнус чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Постоянная головная боль, убивавшая его несколько первых дней в Институте, к счастью, прошла, и он был истощен физически, а не морально, как обычно.

Он надеялся, что хорошее настроение сохранится после сеанса с доктором Лидией. Сидя в приемной, он ощущал на себе тяжелые взгляды медсестер. На этот раз он выбрал шикарный наряд: сделанную на заказ куртку с шипами на плечах и брюки, делавшие его ноги длиннее. Глаза подведены толстыми черными линиями, и Магнус надел свои лучшие ботинки.

Если уж он собирался подвергнуться тщательному изучению миссис Ангел, то и выглядеть должен соответствующе.

— Магнус, — позвала одна из медсестер, — доктор Лидия готова вас принять. Комната 12.

То есть, в конце коридора. Магнус вздохнул. Медицинский корпус был самым холодным зданием, и не только из-за безукоризненно белого больничного цвета, но и из-за вездесущего запаха депрессии.

Понимая, что через это испытание лучше идти с поднятой головой, Магнус послал медсестре милую улыбку и поблагодарил, резко вставая. Пересечь коридор было самым легким, как понял он, уже стоя перед закрытой дверью. По непонятной ему самому причине, Магнусу пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем постучать, обозначая присутствие.

Доктор Лидия сразу же открыла дверь, на ее совершенном лице сияла приятная улыбка.  
— Мистер Бейн, прошу, входите.

Если бы она не назвала его по имени, Магнус, скорее всего, извинился бы и сказал, что ошибся дверью. Но теперь сбежать уже не получится, так что он только кивнул и зашел в комнату.

Доктор Лидия обладала хорошим чувством стиля: классика и элегантность. Стены кабинета были такими же белыми, как и остальное здание, но она украсила комнату книжным шкафом, красивым письменным столом, картинами, которые, как предположил Магнус, ей подарили бывшие пациенты, и несколькими креслами и стульями разного рода.

— Садитесь, где вам будет удобно, — произнесла она, заметив нерешительность Магнуса.

На секунду он задумался, что бы она сделала, займи он сейчас ее место, но приземлился в итоге в уютное на вид кресло прямо напротив стола. Доктор Лидия промолчала, но в ее голубых глазах заблестели искры, когда она села.  
— Мистер Бейн, я-

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Магнус. Мистер Бейн — это мой отец, и я был бы оскорблен до глубины души, перепутай нас кто-нибудь.

— О, хорошо, — ответила доктор Лидия, коротко кивнув и записывая что-то в блокноте. — И почему бы вас это оскорбило, Магнус?

Потому что Асмодеус — ужасный человек, кокаиновый наркоман и отец-абьюзер. Потому что он сделал все, чтобы Магнус точно знал, как сильно он его ненавидит, как сильно он презирает единственного сына, сына, которым он манипулировал, чтобы заставить мать остаться, когда она хотела уйти к лучшему мужчине. Потому что он жестокий, и порочный, и воплощение всего того, от чего Магнус хотел держаться подальше.

— Потому что у него ужасное чувство стиля, моя дорогая, — сказал Магнус, взмахнув рукой. — А как вы видите, мне надо поддерживать репутацию.

Доктор Лидия снова кивнула, вежливо улыбаясь. Она опять что-то записала, в этот раз немного больше.  
— Интересный выбор одежды. Большинство пациентов предпочитают комфорт на время пребывания в Институте.

Магнус нахмурился. Она была не только красивой, но и умной, перепрыгивая на более нейтральную тему для разговора и при этом умудряясь задавать вопросы с двойным дном. Теперь понятно, что Алек в ней нашел.  
— По-вашему, я выгляжу не комфортно, дорогая?

— У вас шипы на плечах, — ровно заявила доктор Лидия.

Туше.  
— Не самые остроконечные предметы, касавшиеся меня за последнюю неделю, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. Может она и умна, но холодна и безэмоциональна до предела, судя по ее безукоризненному столу. Если ему не комфортно, так будет и ей.

Но доктор Лидия только спокойно кивнула.  
— Процесс регистрации сопровождают слишком много иголок, но медицинские тесты необходимы.

Магнус моргнул, ошеломленный. Этого он не ожидал, но доктор усмехнулась и вскинула брови, ясно давая понять, что не попадется в его ловушку.

Магнус засмеялся. По всем канонам он просто обязан был ненавидеть ее всем своим существом, но Лидия ему нравилась.  
— Ладно, док. Сейчас я должен расплакаться и начать рассказывать о сложном детстве?

— Вы можете, — спокойно начала она, — но только испортите свой макияж и заведете нас в никуда. В карте сказано, что вас привели сюда друзья. Может, расскажите мне о них? Как вы познакомились, как долго знаете друг друга?

А вот против этого Магнус ничего не имел. Разговоры о Рагноре с Катариной занимали первую строчку в списке его любимых вещей, рядом с текилой. Доктор Лидия оказалась прекрасным слушателем: задав пару дополнительных вопросов, в остальном она позволяла Магнусу свободно говорить. Периодически она записывала что-то в блокноте, но в основном играла с тонкой золотой цепочкой на шее, как и ее муж. Это умиляло и бесило одновременно.

Однако Магнус не мог не заметить отсутствие на пальце обручального кольца, которое, вероятно, и висело на той самой цепочке под одеждой. По тому немногому, что он успел о них узнать, Алек и Лидия казались людьми скрытными и сдержанными, так что он не был удивлен. Разочарован, что они были так невероятно очаровательны, но не удивлен.

Может и к лучшему будет перебороть эту маленькую влюбленность. Доктор Лидия — хорошая женщина, она не заслужила пожирающих ее мужа взглядов, пусть и выглядел он весьма аппетитно. Они закончили сеанс, договорившись встретиться за ужином, и, покидая здание, Магнус чувствовал себя отлично. Он говорил о друзьях, беспрерывно нахваливая их преданность и верность. Конечно, он не сказал, что благодарен за помещение его сюда, но общий посыл был именно таков.

Он не позволил злости за то, что они оставили его позади, вырваться наружу. Предательство все еще горчило на языке, но постепенно растворялось. Магнус никогда не держался за обиды, и, как для ада на земле, Институт был не так уж и плох. Даже если мужчина и не входил в их целевую аудиторию, первый день выдался славным. Он отказывался признавать те девяносто шесть часов медленной смерти за начало пребывания в центре.

Для обеда было еще слишком рано, так что Магнус отправился на прогулку. Территория была просто огромной, и кроме самих зданий здесь было, на что посмотреть. Может, стоит сходить к бассейну. Рафаэль не сильно любил выходить из комнаты, но погода этим днем была идеальной — не жаркая, но приятно теплая. Друг был слишком бледен, ему просто необходимо немного загореть, чтобы подчеркнуть латиноамериканские черты.

Вот и ответ.

Лечение Магнусу было не нужно, он и так был в порядке. Но он застрял в Институте на целый месяц, следовательно, надо было выжать из этого максимум: использовать время отбывания наказания в качестве заслуженного отдыха. Хорошо питаться, регулярно заниматься спортом, иногда разговаривать с профессионалом о реальных проблемах в жизни, например, как сильно он скучает по вечеринкам. Институт — это клуб; очень скучный, безалкогольный клуб.

Но так как он не алкоголик, Магнус даже по вечеринкам не будет скучать. Все, что от него требуется: вовремя появляться на сеансах и болтать о своей жизни, что он очень любил. А к концу месяца они либо поймут, что ошиблись, либо подумают, что "излечили" его. Идеальный план.

Удовлетворенный собственным решением, Магнус повернулся к общежитию, собираясь вытащить Рафаэля к бассейну, когда услышал странный звук. Как будто что-то очень быстро летело недалеко от него и после застряло в чем-то твердом. Как стрела.

Пытаясь найти источник, Магнус слепо тыкался во все углы, пока через несколько минут не обнаружил стенд для стрельбы из лука позади пустого бара со снэками. И Александра, изящно пускающего стрелу за стрелой, будто для него это обычное дело. Он каждый раз попадал в десятку, но улыбнулся, только когда последняя стрела застряла в центре мишени.

Черт побери, конечно же, он был экспертом в стрельбе. Недостаточно же быть просто высоким, и горячим, и невероятно милым, он просто обязан был овладеть самым сексуальным в мире оружием. Магнус расстроился. Он ведь только собрался перебороть эту влюбленность, и на тебе. Очевидно, Вселенная не на его стороне.

Но он взрослый мужчина. И чтобы доказать, что вполне способен игнорировать это увлечение, он решил пойти и заговорить с самим Купидоном. Если повезет, Алек окажется скучным или глупым. Хотя было бы круто, Магнус особо не надеялся. Не после встречи с его сестрой и женой.

Ну, с другой стороны, он мог бы быть похож на Джейса. Вот это бы точно помогло.

— Приветик, — окликнул Магнус, медленно приближаясь.

Алек уже собрал стрелы и складывал их в колчан, так что, вероятно, уже заканчивал. Нахмурившись, он поднял голову, и улыбнулся, когда увидел, кто говорит.  
— Магнус, привет.

Не из-за возможного участившегося сердцебиения после этой улыбки, не-а, но он почувствовал себя особенно здорово, прислоняясь к дереву со скрещенными на груди руками.  
— На мой строго профессиональный взгляд, тебе следует продолжать тренироваться, дорогой. Ты почти промазал мимо центра целый один раз.

Алек фыркнул.  
— Ты стреляешь?

— Только в компьютерных играх и это было давно, — произнес Магнус, махнув руками.

Алек, кажется, о чем-то раздумывал, сжав губы.  
— Хотел бы попробовать в реале?

Магнус моргнул, не уверенный, что парень говорит серьезно.  
— Уверен, ты по уши завален работой. Не хочу отвлекать.

— У меня перерыв, — пожал плечами Алек. — Преимущества быть самому себе начальником. — Он поднял стрелу, протягивая ее Магнусу. — Вперед. Здесь нечего бояться.

Магнус нахмурился, выпрямляясь.  
— Кто сказал, что я боюсь? — он подошел к Алеку, забирая стрелу из его больших мужественных ладоней. — Думаю, ты захочешь отойти в сторонку, сладенький.

Алек усмехнулся.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? — он звучал не снисходительно, как ожидал Магнус, а искренне обеспокоенно.

Нормальный человек признался бы, что понятия не имеет, что собирается делать, но Магнус себя нормальным не считал, не тогда, когда красивые парни ставили под сомнение его храбрость.  
— Я не только знаю, но и покажу.

— О, ладно, — Алек улыбнулся, вскинув руки ладонями вверх, сдаваясь. — Согни немного левую руку, чтобы тетива не ударила при отдаче.

— Я в курсе, Александр, — Магнус закатил глаза. — Когда я попаду в яблочко, ты угостишь меня рюмкой текилы. Конечно, после выхода отсюда.

Алек нахмурился, и на мгновение Магнус испугался, что переступил черту. Но парень только усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Попади в желтый круг, и я угощу тебя ужином.

Вот, что Магнус называл мотивацией. Он попытался повторить то, что делал Алек, раз уж отказался от помощи. Понадобилось немного времени, но вскоре Магнус уже натягивал тетиву, придерживая стрелу на месте. Было сложнее, чем он ожидал, но все же он справился.

Вспоминая каждый просмотренный фильм, Магнус пытался разбудить внутреннего лучника. Он знал, что Алек следит за каждым его движением, но был удивительно спокоен. Даже если он и пытался произвести впечатление, Магнус догадывался, что если что-то пойдет не так, Алек не станет смеяться.

И он не стал. Магнус отпустил тетиву, и стрела даже до мишени не долетела. На губах парня играла озорная улыбка, когда Магнус наконец осмелился поднять взгляд, но после он лишь объяснил, в чем была ошибка, и показал, как это можно исправить. Он убедил Магнуса попробовать с более короткой дистанции, терпеливо учил целиться и давал советы на каждой новой попытке. Он также предложил взять более легкий лук, на что Магнус отказался, сказав, что он не ребенок.

Несколько попыток спустя стрела наконец достигла мишени, приземлившись в синем круге, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Магнус радостно подпрыгнул.  
— Ты видел?!

Алек кивнул, широко улыбаясь.  
— Да, молодец! — он звучал так же гордо, как и Магнус себя чувствовал, и это было прекрасно. — Еще пара дней, и ты без проблем попадешь в желтый.

— Смахивает на обещание, так что ловлю тебя на слове, Александр, — Магнус подмигнул, протягивая лук. — Думаю, мне хватит. Руки болят просто адски.

— Прости, нужно было тебя предупредить, — обеспокоенно ответил Алек. — Стрельба из лука сильно напрягает руки. Ты должен каждый раз натягивать тетиву, при этом непрерывно следя за правильностью постановки рук на древке, иначе лук будет вести, и можно запороть попытку. Но ты отлично справился.

Магнус пожал плечами, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Ну, если тебе _это_ понравилось, стоит увидеть меня на моем поле. Танцпол, например, бар или постель.

Алек усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
— Ты совсем себя не фильтруешь.

— Вот, что делает меня таким очаровашкой, мой дорогой.

— Согласен, — фыркнув, сказал Алек и закатил глаза, выглядя по-доброму раздраженным. — Я должен идти. Но увидимся за ужином, да?

Магнус хотел напомнить, что все еще не попал в желтый круг, но потом до него дошло.  
— Конечно. Увидимся за ужином.

Кивнув, Алек еще раз улыбнулся, наклоняясь за луком и колчаном, и пошел в сторону административного здания. Наблюдая, как парень скрывается из виду, Магнус понял две вещи. Во-первых, ему просто необходимо раздобыть обезболивающие.

А во-вторых, он не увлекся Алеком. Все намного хуже. Он неизбежно и неотвратимо в него влюблялся.


	2. Chapter 2

Проведя в Институте немногим меньше двух недель, Магнус пребывал в плохом настроении. Конечно, с каждым днем он все больше обрастал мышцами, и да, кожа наконец снова покрылась привычным золотисто-бронзовым загаром. Ладно, он был в лучшей форме за долгое, весьма долгое время.

И также просто адски скучал.

По крайней мере, Рафаэль был рядом. Друг постоянно ходил хмурым и раздражался по любому поводу, но он также был до невозможного верным. Рафаэль слушал его истории, не покупаясь, впрочем, ни на одну сказанную ложь, и делился собственными. Он рассказывал Магнусу о своей семье, часами болтая о матери и братьях, о христианском воспитании и золотом кресте, что он всегда носил на шее. В такие моменты его голос наполнялся спокойствием, грустью, но и гордостью. Он редко говорил об отце, но когда это случалось, голос его становился низким и гортанным, переполняясь злостью и сожалением.

Слушать друга стало безумно приятной привычкой.

Так же как и красть их с Алеком редкие моменты вместе. Глава Института был занятым человеком, полагающимся на строгий плотный график, помогающий отточить работу центра до совершенства. С выяснением расписания Магнус справился довольно быстро.

После ежедневной пробежки Алек встречался с братом в зале, занимаясь примерно час. Дальше пропадал в недрах главного здания до обеда, встречаясь с доктором Лидией или Иззи, чтобы перекусить. Послеобеденное время он также проводил в офисе, но иногда необходимость свежего воздуха приводила его к стойке для стрельбы из лука или на консультацию с семьей. И наконец в конце дня он появлялся за ужином в зале, после рано отходя ко сну.

Рафаэль назвал его одержимым, но Магнус предпочитал думать, что он просто внимателен к мелочам. И это приносило пользу, так как во время, свободное от сеансов, ему было легче случайно столкнуться с Алеком, завязав разговор. Что помогало отвлечься и не сходить медленно с ума, будучи запертым в Институте.

И первым признаком наступающего безумия стал виноградный сок на обед. Магнус умирал без стакана вина, плевать даже, из какого оно сорта винограда и какого года урожай. Один только вид стеклянного стакана, окрашенного темно-красным, заставил сердце забиться в неистовстве.

В тот день он так и не поел, и терапия с доктором Лидией была сущей пыткой. Она видела, насколько он был возбужден, не способный сфокусироваться ни на одном из ее вопросов. Хороший доктор, она опробовала несколько разных техник, пытаясь привести его в чувство, но все, что Магнус мог делать — ерзать на стуле, отвечая банальностями, пока наконец не сорвался, зло огрызнувшись, даже не ожидая, что способен на такое.

Черпая силу из своей золотой цепочки, доктор Лидия даже не дрогнула. Она закончила сеанс и вежливо, но уверенно попросила Магнуса покинуть офис и успокоиться, что разозлило его еще больше, но он только встал и вышел за дверь. И разгромил свою комнату, хотя, сидя позже посреди хаоса, чувствовал только вину.

После этого раза он пропустил несколько сеансов, прячась от доктора при малейшей возможности встречи. И если бы Алек не искал его, пытаясь выведать, что случилось, Магнус, скорее всего, никогда бы не вернулся к терапии.

— Я знаю, это сложно, — успокаивающе произнес Алек, найдя Магнуса загорающим на траве, когда он должен был встречаться с доктором Лидией. Он опустился рядом с мужчиной, обняв колени и поднимая голову к чистому голубому небу. Он был раздражающе красив. — Хотя Лидия сказала, что ты делаешь успехи. Конечно же, не уточняя деталей ваших бесед.

Магнус против воли улыбнулся, поворачивая голову немного, чтобы увидеть Алека. Из-за яркого солнца парень очаровательно щурился.  
— Естественно. Не то чтобы я против, чтобы ты узнал меня поближе. Намного ближе.

Если не брать во внимание озадаченный взгляд, Алек никак не отреагировал.  
— Так или иначе, ты не думаешь попробовать вернуться к терапии?

— Я подумаю, — смягчился Магнус, драматично вздыхая. — И если решу вернуться, за тобой ужин. Настоящий.

Алек фыркнул и повернулся к нему лицом, улыбаясь.  
— Значит, ты уже сдался со стрельбой?

Магнус покачал головой, откинувшись на локти. Возможно, все дело в слепящем солнечном свете, но Магнусу показалось, что Алек задержался взглядом на его руках чуть дольше положенного. Он решил, что выдает желаемое за действительное.  
— Стрельба сдалась со мной. Кроме того, редко получается выловить учителя для продолжения наших частных уроков.

— Извини, — сказал Алек, так, будто ему действительно жаль. Он пробежался пальцами по своей руке: привычка, которую подхватил у него Магнус, когда также был взволнован. — Это не оправдание, конечно, но в последнее время поступало много пациентов, и бумажной работы прибавилось. Если бы знал, что целыми днями буду просиживать штаны за письменным столом, изучал бы в университете Идриса административное управление. Тогда не пришлось бы полагаться на инстинкты.

— А ты не изучал? — слегка нахмурился Магнус. Он легко мог представить себе более молодую версию Алека, выпускающегося лучшим из их группы в школе бизнеса.

Алек качнул головой.  
— Я лицензированный психиатр. Но надеюсь начать обучение на степень магистра делового администрирования после этого лета, раз работа Института наладилась.

Магнус согласно промычал. Он бросил собственную программу обучения на магистра в финансовом праве спустя месяц, найдя ее жутко скучной и точно зная, что Асмодеуса не интересовало, занимался он или нет. Пережить занятия можно было только посетив перед этим бар, но зато Магнус встретил там много интересных людей. Здесь учебе было не выиграть.

— Думаю, это замечательная идея, мой дорогой, — наконец произнес он, и лгал он только наполовину. Очевидно было, что Алек любил работу, у него глаза загорались, когда он говорил об Институте, так что Магнус был уверен, что он пойдет выше и дальше. Он умел заботиться и нашел способ превратить это во что-то хорошее для мира.

Было бы проще это отнять. Магнус совершенно точно знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы надавить на нужные струнки, уничтожить Алека. Такие люди, как он — легкие мишени. Он знал, как высмеять его усилия, как свести всю эту добродетель к презрению. Ведь это все не могло быть правдой. Такого в мире просто не могло существовать, не в его мире.

Но взглянув на Алека, как спокойно тот осматривал тихий Центр, он подумал, что, возможно, существовал другой мир. Это было похоже на окно в лучший мир, невидимый до этого момента.

Магнус приподнял брови, сжав губы. Он гадал, как это, найти призвание в жизни. Должно быть, здорово знать, кто ты такой и чем хочешь заниматься. А еще лучше делать это.

— Возможно, тебе стоит пойти в Школу права, Александр, — усмехнулся Магнус. Он засмеялся, когда поймал недоуменный взгляд Алека. — Твои убедительные доводы сделали свое дело. Передай, пожалуйста, доктору Лидии, что я встречусь с ней завтра в наше обычное время.

И если спокойствие на душе от принятого решения не было достаточной наградой, то ей стала ярчайшая улыбка Алека, и Магнус кивнул, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть, насколько счастливым она его сделала.

***

Доктор Иззи нахмурилась, бегая длинным, безупречно наманикюренным пальчиком по губам. Она просматривала результаты последних тестов Магнуса, своим сосредоточенным выражением не выдавая абсолютно ничего. Магнус мысленно порадовался, что выбрал сегодня светлую одежду, так как сейчас совершенно точно вспотел в ожидании.

— И? — спросил он, как только доктор отложила папку. Он придвинулся ближе, обеими руками опираясь на стол. — Сколько мне осталось?

Изабель прикрыла глаза, слегка качая головой.  
— О, Магнус, — пробормотала она, поднимая взгляд больших карих глаз, переполненный эмоциями. — По моему профессиональному мнению, я бы сказала, что если вы продолжите в том же духе... Ну... — Изабель моргнула, улыбнувшись. — Ты будешь жить вечно!

Магнус хихикнул, хлопнув в ладоши.  
— Неплохо, да?

— Ты добился невероятного прогресса, — Изабель развернула к нему листок с результатами, тыкая в числа. — Еще пара недель и ты будешь в идеальной форме, видишь? Вот такой ты был, когда прибыл. Видишь все эти красные отметки на графиках? Теперь большинство зеленые. — Она подмигнула. — И должна заметить, выглядишь ты здОрово.

— О, ты об этом старье? — усмехнулся Магнус, проводя пальцами по черной майке без рукавов. Спереди было написано "Если пьешь, закажи Uber", а сзади — логотип компании. Магнусу она казалась дерзкой, особенно в паре с бейсболкой.

Доктор кивнула.  
— Редко кто так хорошо выглядит в спортивной одежде. После нашей встречи пойдешь в зал?

— Определенно. По утрам как-то нечем заняться, знаешь? Между уроками рисования, огромной библиотекой с кучей книг и фильмов, красивым бассейном, центром красоты и потрясным рестораном становится скучновато.

Изабель засмеялась, всем видом соглашаясь.  
— Физически ты в лучшем возможном состоянии, — произнесла доктор, опираясь на скрещенные руки. — Но что насчет душевного состояния? Как проходят ваши с Лидией сеансы? Не хочешь перейти к групповой терапии?

И игривая атмосфера тут же испарилась.  
— В последнее время я не то чтобы очень общителен, дорогая, — ответил он с вежливой улыбкой. — Лучше продолжим с доктором Голубые Глазки частные сеансы.

— Когда будешь готов, — пожала плечами Изабель. Она могла бы заставить, знала, куда надавить, но никогда этого не делала. Это Магнус в ней и ценил. — Ты посещаешь какие-то занятия в зале? У нас отличные занятия по ритму. Думаю, ты, для разнообразия, захочешь потанцевать.

Моргнув, Магнус растекся в улыбке.  
— Великолепные новости. Что-то порекомендуешь?

Изабель повернулась к компьютеру, быстро что-то вбивая, после развернув экран к Магнусу.  
— Через пять минут начинается занятие по поп-музыке с Хелен. Готов сжечь калории?

— Знаешь, моя дорогая, — Магнус хмыкнул, поднимаясь, — танцы занимают второе место в списке моих любимых калориесжигательных видов деятельности.

По пути к тренажерному залу в его ушах все еще звучал смех Изабель. Там оказалось всего несколько человек, так как для большинства пациентов было еще рано, но Магнус заметил небольшую группу разминающихся для танцев людей через зеркало на противоположной стене здания.

А также Алека на беговой дорожке, расположенной прямо напротив места, отведенного для занятий танцами. Он был в наушниках и казался абсолютно равнодушным к красоткам в тесно облегающей одежде прямо перед носом. Джейс бежал рядом с братом и совершенно не стыдился прикованному к нему вниманию.

Магнус улыбнулся сам себе и двинулся вперед, вливаясь в хихикающую группку женщин. Они были весьма приветливы, особенно пепельная блондинка, настойчиво предлагающая ему помочь с растяжкой, когда пришла учитель, но у Магнуса была четкая цель, и ничто из этого ему не помешает.

Он столкнулся в зеркале взглядом с Алеком, и глава Института кивнул в приветствии где-то между тяжелым дыханием и розовеющими щеками. Это великолепное зрелище стало еще прекраснее, когда Алек отвел глаза на подмигивание мужчины и покраснел еще сильнее. Вероятнее всего из-за того, что Магнус наклонился вперед, выгнувшись и растягивая ноги, конечно же.

Может, он пока и не знал счастья от занятия делом всей жизни, но знал удовольствие от подтверждения, что твоя влюбленность — не натурал.

По-видимому, учитель как-то поняла, что происходит, иначе с чего еще она поставила Магнуса прямо перед Алеком? Возможности избежать его не было никакой, и во время разминки Магнус ловил взгляды парня на каждом своем движении. По крайней мере, четыре раза.

Он просто обязан позже поблагодарить Хелен.

Выбор песни также сыграл на руку. Музыка была сама по себе позитивной и восхитительной, но Хелен также сказала им подбрасывать и резко двигать бедрами, передвигая при этом ноги в разные позиции, под темп, от достаточно быстрого, чтобы это можно было назвать тверком, до очень, очень медленного. Они присели и поднялись несколько раз, прокручиваясь на пятках под команды Хелен, и на середине занятия Магнус в зеркале нашел взглядом Алека и не отпускал до конца.

Как и Алек. Он все еще бежал, привыкнув к определенному темпу, смыкая и размыкая губы, дыша через рот. Не важно, что Магнус делал, Алек пристально смотрел без тени изначального целомудрия. В какой-то момент он облизал губы, прибавляя скорость, и мужчина засмеялся.

К тому времени Хелен позволила им танцевать свободно, и Магнус закрыл глаза, позволяя мелодии управлять его движениями. Кажется, он годами не танцевал. Не колыхался в толпе потных тел или прыгал под любимую песню, а именно танцевал.

Когда-то он обожал это делать. Во время их совместных подготовок по учебе они с Катариной включали радио на всю громкость и танцевали в гостиной, упрашивая Рагнора присоединиться. Иногда он соглашался, иногда — нет, но все трое обязательно смеялись.

Кое-что из воспоминаний о той простой жизни у него еще осталось, но большая часть просто растворилась в памяти. Они казались далеким сном, когда тот еще не был омрачен размытостью и путаницей. Эти воспоминания ощущались очень четко, так что танцевать под смех подростков и глупые шутки было легко.

Однако в реальность Магнус вернулся с громким, перепугавшим всех звуком падающего на пол тела. Он развернулся на пятках, увидев лежащего на спине Алека со скорченным от боли лицом. К нему сразу же кинулись женщины, издавая всевозможные обеспокоенные звуки, но Алек заверил их, что он в порядке.

Джейс быстро сменил обеспокоенное выражение лица на обычное, как только брат встал на ноги.  
— Чувак, ты просто перестал бежать, — заявил он в перерывах между смешками. — Что случилось? Забыл, где кнопка выключения? Красная, легко найти.

Алек закатил глаза, безуспешно стараясь показать, что не пострадал, уворачиваясь от женских рук. Кажется, он твердо решил не смотреть в сторону Магнуса, бормоча:  
— Я отвлекся.

— Конечно же, ты отвлекся, — откровенно насмехаясь, ответил Джейс. — Ладно, дамы, думаю, он выживет. Можете не беспокоиться.

— Кто-нибудь должен отвести его в медицинский корпус! — сказала одна из девушек.

Магнус сразу же пресек эту возможность.  
— Мне как раз в ту сторону, — радостно объявил он, ступая наконец в группку.

Он поймал на себе несколько разочарованных взглядов, но ему было все равно. Алек все еще потирал спину, скорее всего, просто из-за падения, но Магнус не мог не начать беспокоиться.

Алек помотал головой, не обращая внимания на всеобщее беспокойство.  
— Я в порядке. Так что перестаньте суетиться.

Джейс нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Не знаю, чувак. Я видел, что ты сильно приложился головой.

— Прекрати, или я тебя сильно головой приложу.

— Все, отправляйся к Иззи, — решил Джейс, на его губах играла тень улыбки. — Ты не угрожал мне с тех пор, как мы были детьми. У тебя, наверно, сотрясение.

Алек застонал и оглянулся по сторонам, закатывая глаза из-за прикованного к нему внимания.  
— Ладно, — наконец согласился он. — Но сопровождающий мне не нужен.

Магнус наклонил голову набок, приподнимая бровь.  
— А что, если ты упадешь в обморок? Лучше будет, если кто-то пойдет с тобой, Александр. Вызываюсь добровольцем на тебя в моих руках.

Снова закатив глаза, Алек кинул на Магнуса очень невпечатленный взгляд, игнорируя нахмурившегося на это брата.  
— Тогда иди за мной, — просто ответил он, развернувшись к выходу из зала.

Магнус поблагодарил учителя и поспешил за ним. Алек использовал всю мощь своих сильных, длинных, идеальных ног, чтобы добраться до офиса сестры как можно быстрее, что означало, что Магнусу приходилось догонять его вприпрыжку.

— Ладно. Притормози, дорогой. Корпус никуда не денется, а не все могут одним шагом покрывать целую милю, — Магнус скрестил руки на груди, остановившись на месте.

К его удивлению, Алек тоже остановился, выглядя слегка смущенным.  
— Прости. Ты, должно быть, устал от всех этих... танцев.

— Только физически, но я очень быстро восстанавливаюсь*, — Магнус подмигнул, заработав от Алека ухмылку. — Вот, я почти вижу улыбку.

На это Алек действительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты правда не обязан идти со мной. Я знаю, что ты был у Иззи только сегодня утром.

Магнус отмахнулся от него изящным жестом.  
— Может, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты не дуришь брата и не отправишься прямиком в свой офис корпеть над скучными бумажками, не проверив, в порядке ли ты. Но приятно знать, что ты следишь за моим расписанием.

— У меня есть на тебя файлы, — на автомате поправил его Алек, но судя по расширившимся раза в два глазам, понял что сказал. — Н-не в, знаешь, жутком смысле. У нас... хм-м, файлы на каждого здесь. Каждого пациента. И я не заглядывал в твой. Нет. Иззи просто упомянула, что рада была видеть тебя сегодня утром, что-то насчет одежды. Е-ей понравилось.

Просто несправедливо, что этот взрослый мужчина под метр девяносто мог быть настолько милым. Вот серьезно. Однако если Вселенная была нацелена благословить рождение Алека, противиться он не собирался. Вместо этого он надул губы.  
— Так я для тебя просто очередной пациент?

— Это не... Я н-не это имел в виду, п-просто... — Алек казался еще больше потерянным, моргая и хлопая губами, тяжело сглатывая. — Т-ты меня смущаешь!

Магнус засмеялся и улыбнулся парню самой убеждающей его улыбкой.  
— Мне говорили, что я как нераскрытая тайна. А теперь давай проверим твою голову, ладно? Ты явно дезориентирован, Александр.

Алек кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Явно.

***

Единственным последствием падения Алека стали понимающие взгляды его сестры, когда она осматривала его голову, переводя взгляд с парня на Магнуса, будто зная, что именно произошло. Магнус бы и не удивился: не только потому, что Изабель являлась одной из самых умных людей, что он встречал, но также за время прибывания в Институте он понял, что когда можно было кого-то из них смутить, Лайтвуды разносили слухи со скоростью света.

К счастью, его мысли они прочитать не могли, иначе увидели бы, насколько нелепо огромное облегчение он испытал, услышав, что черепушка Алека слишком толстая, чтобы пострадать от простого падения, и максимум, что его ждет — небольшая головная боль.

Затем Магнус уговорил проводить Алека до главного здания, стараясь не обращать внимания на Рафаэля, заставшего кусочек их прощания и короткое "спасибо". Выносить подозрительные взгляды друга было непросто, но Магнусу было спокойнее, когда он знал, что Алек в порядке и благополучно доставлен на свое рабочее место. 

Называйте его чрезмерно заботливым, если хотите. Увидите, есть ли ему дело.

— Ты как щеночек, который повсюду следует за хозяином, — сказал Рафаэль, когда они провели в бассейне достаточно, чтобы Магнус потерял бдительность и забыл, что его друг — маленькая задница.

Мужчина пожал плечами.  
— Я больше по кошкам, знаешь ли.

Рафаэль его проигнорировал, сохраняя невпечатленное выражение лица.  
— Он в тебя не влюбится.

— Спорю, что да, — подмигнул Магнус, но так как Рафаэль при утреннем инциденте не присутствовал, шутку он не оценил. — Как бы то ни было, я знаю, что он занят. Это просто способ приятно провести время, пока я застрял в этой дыре, — видя, что Рафаэль собирается что-то ответить, Магнус поднял руку. — Не желаю ничего слышать, особенно от разбивателя семей вроде тебя. У нас есть, что отпраздновать. Стали доступны мои первые результаты, и теперь я официально снова почти здоровый человек.

— Я не разбиватель семей, — возразил Рафаэль, вздыхая. — Ты продолжаешь повторять, что ненавидишь Институт, но выглядишь вполне довольным собой.

— Я всегда доволен собой. Это мой обычный вид.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Прекращай.

Магнус подумал, что поощрять его грубость, не лучшая затея. Рафаэль должен находиться в реабилитационном центре не из-за проблем с алкоголем, а из-за проблем с гневом.  
— Так что ты там говорил про часы посещения?

— Посетители могут приходить раз в две недели, в пятницу, не больше пяти человек на одного пациента. Они могут остаться на ужин, но уйти должны не позднее десяти вечера. Все, что приносится пациентам, заранее проверяется и одобряется или нет.

— Все? — Магнус усмехнулся раздраженному Рафаэлю. — Надеюсь, они не станут проверять Председателя, потому что он-

Магнус почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар.

Председатель Мяо. Он и не вспоминал о коте, пока был в Институте. Он не вспоминал о нем и до того, как поступил на лечение. Он не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда кормил или даже просто гладил его.

Рафаэль нахмурился, шагнув ближе.  
— И что на этот раз?

Это невозможно. Председатель Мяо был его лучшим другом. Самым любимым и дорогим спутником. Магнус бы никогда не смог его забыть. Они были неразлучны с того момента, как он нашел у двери дома мяукающего тощего котенка, еле перебирающего израненными о горячий асфальт лапками. Он приютил его, выходил, сначала собираясь отдать в добрые руки, но, с каждым днем все больше влюбляясь в этот маленький меховой комочек, он так и не смог заставить себя с ним попрощаться.

Но он его забыл.

— Это не смешно, — сказал Рафаэль, злясь все больше. — Если ты так надо мной издеваешься, я-

— Я его забыл, — прошептал Магнус, едва дыша. Глаза жгло слезами, но разбивающее сердце вина была в разы больнее больнее. — Я забыл своего кота.

Рафаэль моргнул, тут же полностью избавляясь от раздражения. Магнус почувствовал схватившую его за плечо теплую руку, подталкивающую вперед. Он не понял как, но через пару минут они уже входили в медицинский корпус, направляясь в отделение психотерапии. Рафаэль выкрикивал указания, а медсестры о чем-то спорили в ответ, но в итоге Магнус вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим напротив доктора Лидии в хорошо знакомом ему кабинете.

— Начинайте, — сказала Лидия, одновременно успокаивая и приказывая. Она не позволила миру продолжать крутиться, а отчаянию расти в его груди. Она помогла ему почувствовать реальность и остановила время.

Магнус проглотил сдавливающую сердце необходимость закричать, освободиться от парализующего страха причинить боль любимому существу.  
— Мой кот. У меня... У меня есть кот. Но я забыл о нем, до этого момента. Как я мог..? Как..?

Лидия кивнула, наклонившись ближе.  
— Как зовут вашего кота?

— Председатель Мяо, — тихо ответил Магнус. — Его... Его зовут Председатель Мяо.

— Умное имя, — произнесла Лидия тем же тоном. Она протянула руку, предлагая мужчине взять ее ладонь.

Магнус нахмурился. Он поднял голову, фокусируясь на глазах напротив и игнорируя руку.  
— Он умный кот.

— И вы сильно его любите, — голос Лидии был очень чистый и понятный, в отличие от всего остального. Она опустила ладонь, разгладив невидимые складки на безупречно выглаженной юбке. — Магнус, вы поступили в Институт на прогрессирующей стадии алкоголизма. Пациенты в подобном состоянии нередко забывают о своих обязанностях по отношению к любимым, даже питомцам. Это не значит, что вы не любите или не заботитесь о нем.

— Но я не заботился о нем! — закричал Магнус, чувствуя прорывающиеся слезы. — Я подвел его! Он зависел от меня, и я его подвел! Знаете, что последнее я о нем помню?! Как откинул его с пути! Пнул. Причинил боль. Я его подвел. — Магнус попытался вдохнуть. — Я его забыл.

Лидия заговорила спустя пару секунд.  
— К сожалению, это так. Однако, вам не на этом стоит сейчас фокусироваться.

Магнус прищурился, подняв взгляд. Для него больше ничего не имело значения.  
— О, правда?

— Правда, — резко ответила Лидия. — Вам стоит сфокусироваться на том, что сделать, чтобы все исправить.

Что можно сделать, чтобы все исправить. Что сделать.

Магнус похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона, но вспомнил, что его забрали в день регистрации. Он должен поговорить с Рагнором или Катариной. Они знают, что с Председателем. Должны знать. Они любили его почти так же сильно, как он сам.

И они бы никогда не облажались, как Магнус.

Прыжком поднявшись на ноги, он побежал к двери, двигаясь так быстро, как только мог. Он пробежал мимо Рафаэля, игнорируя кричащую вслед Лидию. В административном корпусе были телефоны для экстренных случаев.

Магнус добежал туда первым. За стойком не было никого, кроме одной девушки, уже собиравшейся уходить.

— Мне нужен телефон! — крикнул Магнус, хлопнув по столу. Он едва мог дышать, но это было неважно.

Работница вскочила на ноги с испуганным видом.  
— Время для звонков уже вышло, сэр. Это срочно? — она накрыла трубку ладонью.

— Да! — нетерпеливо кивнул Магнус. — Мне нужно убедиться, что мой кот в порядке!

Нахмурившись, девушка опустила руку.  
— Извините, сэр, но это не экстренный случай. Я не могу вам помочь.

У Магнуса упало сердце.  
— Что? Но вы не понимаете! Я должен поговорить с Председателем!

— Сэр, я не могу-

— Что здесь происходит? — раздалось сбоку. Алек. Магнус повернулся на голос, и да, парень стоял чуть поодаль, взволнованно наблюдая развернувшуюся перед ним картину. Узнав Магнуса, он пересек коридор, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от него. — Магнус, что такое?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Председателем, — сбивчиво произнес Магнус между частыми вдохами. Он не хотел ничего объяснять, ему просто нужен был телефон. Они должны были дать ему телефон. Он устал и трясся, и безумно напуган. Если бы он только смог позвонить, то... Тогда...

— Что за председатель? — спросил Алек, пытаясь навести порядок в скачущих в голове мыслях.

Магнус резко вдохнул. Это больно, но Алек его поймет, если объяснить.  
— Мой кот. Мне нужно убедиться, что он в порядке.

Алек тут же кивнул, наклонившись за телефоном и протягивая трубку Магнусу. Он придержал короб, чтобы тот мог набрать номер, и мягко приложил трубку к его щеке, так как Магнуса трясло настолько сильно, что сам ее держать он был не в состоянии.

Катарина ответила спустя три сигнала.  
— Да?

Магнус резко выдохнул, схватившись за трубку и накрыв пальцы Алека своими.  
— Председатель Мяо у тебя?!

К счастью, Катарина уже привыкла получать от него странные звонки, так что ответила не колеблясь.  
— Да. И с ним все хорошо. Рагнор привез его ко мне, когда ты был без сознания. Он в порядке, Магнус. Не беспокойся.

Облегченный вздох был настолько глубок, что у Магнуса закружилась голова. Если бы не моментально подхвативший его Алек, он упал бы прямо здесь. Магнус откинулся на грудь парня, позволяя сильным рукам удерживать его на месте, и снова сосредоточился на разговоре.  
— Я так волновался... Спасибо. Огромное тебе спасибо.

— О, Магнус, нет проблем. Когда он тут, кажется, что со мной здесь частичка тебя, — голос Катарины дрогнул на мгновение, почти сразу же вернувшись в норму. — Мы скучаем.

— Я тоже по вам скучаю, ребята, — Магнус снова почувствовал катящиеся по щекам слезы, но в этот раз они не причиняли боль. Капельки очертили легкую улыбку на губах и поцеловали подбородок, заставляя хихикнуть от щекотки. — Как думаешь, сможете прийти и навестить старого друга? В эту пятницу.

— Конечно. Надо поговорить с Рагнором, но я все устрою.

— Хорошо, — сказал Магнус. — Мне нужно идти. Я сейчас вроде как висну на главе Института. В прямом смысле.

Катарина усмехнулась.  
— Помню его. Симпатичный мальчик. Хочешь, чтобы я притворилась, что нужно обсудить что-то важное, чтобы было оправдание подольше оставаться в таком положении?

— Учитывая, что он нас, вероятно, сейчас слышит, — ответил Магнус и засмеялся, когда демонстративно смотревший в окно Алек покраснел и слегка улыбнулся, — это не совсем разумно.

— Очень жаль. Тогда увидимся в пятницу, — усмехнулась Катарина и повесила трубку.

Магнус вздохнул, откладывая телефон на стол. Он знал, что должен был когда-нибудь отстраниться, но тепло чужого тела было слишком уютным. Председатель был в порядке под великолепным присмотром Катарины, и они с Рагнором навестят его через четыре дня. Магнус был счастлив.

Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Встретившись с заинтригованным взглядом Алека, он пожал плечами.  
— Кажется, мой кот с Кэт. Забавно.

Алек улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Рад, что с ним все хорошо.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Магнус. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но, заметив тень Рафаэля у дверей, понял, что все еще был в вертикальном положении размазан по широкой мускулистой груди главы Института. Что не совсем приемлемо.

Особенно когда его жена сканировала все вокруг своим острым взглядом, очевидно, приходя ко всевозможным верным заключениям.

Черт. Магнус резко оттолкнул Алека, чуть не упав на спину. Конечно же, Алек потянулся его подхватить, но, к счастью, до этого не дошло, и Магнусу не пришлось кричать на парня за то, что он настолько чертовски очаровательный.

— Было весело, — сказал Магнус, одергивая одежду и поворачиваясь к двери. — Увидимся за ужином.

— Магнус, постой, — Алек выпрямился, и, Боже, он никогда еще не выглядел настолько высоким и повелительным. Было немного страшно, но несомненно горячо. — Ты до сих пор весь как комок нервов. Отдышись пару минут. Там диван в моем офисе, можешь отдохнуть немного.

И прежде чем Магнус смог отказаться и сбежать под руку с Рафаэлем, как и собирался, Алек уже двинулся по коридору, махнув следовать за ним. К его удивлению, Лидия кивнула, соглашаясь с мужем.  
— Вы будете в порядке, но только что как на американских горках по эмоциям прокатились. Лучше перебдеть.

Можно было только восхищаться профессионализмом этой женщины. Она только что поймала Магнуса, тершегося о ее мужчину, и все равно голос ее был пропитан заботой и беспокойством. Он твердо вознамерился купить Лидии самый дорогой бриллиант, который только сможет найти.  
— Я так думаю, что вы никогда не ссоритесь.

Алек кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— С того самого дня, как встретились. Иди, присядь. Я принесу тебе воды.

И так Магнус оказался один в кабинете Алека. Он был безжизненным, в белом цвете и с деревянной мебелью, как и везде в Институте. В центре стоял невероятно аккуратный рабочий стол, с, по меньшей мере, четырьмя большими стойками с папками и компьютером. Как и сказал Алек, у стены находился диван, на котором Магнус удобно расположился.

К тому времени, как появился Алек с большим стаканом воды, Магнус обнаружил, что комната была не такой уж обезличенной, как показалась на первый взгляд. За стулом, спрятанная за распахнутыми занавесками, висела доска с фотографиями его брата, сестры, и, видимо, друзей. У лежащих на столе ручек были покусаны колпачки, а на ковре рядом с ножкой стола расплывалось засохшее пятно. Здесь витала жизнь.

Магнус принял стакан и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. Он подождал, пока Алек присядет, прежде чем начать.  
— Мне интересно, зачем тебе диван в кабинете?

Алек немного смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Во время первого года Института я здесь часто оставался на ночь. Закрывал контракты, пытался свести баланс, правильно заполнить все бумажки. Иззи запретила мне спать на стуле, как я обычно делал, так что они с Джейсом купили мне этот диван.

— Удивительно, как сильно вы заботитесь друг о друге, — Магнус сделал глоток, внезапно осознавая, насколько он хотел пить. 

Алек просто пожал плечами.  
— Они моя семья.

— Не все семьи так делают. А те, что делают, и близко не настолько преданы друг другу, как вы, — Магнус одним глотком допил оставшуюся воду.

Что-то было в последовавшем молчании, что заставило Магнуса поднять голову, поразившись напряжению во взгляде ореховых глаз напротив.

— Я знаю, — сказал Алек, и Магнус ему поверил. Не случайно они были так близки, это понятно.

Магнус знал, что его история здесь — не самая плохая. Он никогда не считал себя безнадежным или жертвой. Вокруг были люди, прошедшие через испытания гораздо худшие, чем он даже мог себе представить. Мир был полон всякого рода зла, что редко выпадало наказанием на долю тех, кто его заслуживал. Чаще всего страдали невинные. Эту правду жизни Магнус познал еще очень давно.

Тем не менее, мысль о том, что кому-то настолько невероятно хорошему, как Алек, пришлось пройти через это зло, разбивало ему сердце.

Что бы ни произошло, Алек, похоже, был не слишком настроен делиться. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на Магнусе.  
— У тебя есть друзья. Рагнор Фэлл и Катарина Лосс. Те, что привели тебя сюда. Они — твоя семья.

Магнус кивнул.  
— Во всем, кроме крови. Но что она значит, когда есть любовь, правда?

— Правда, — ответил Алек почти чересчур яростно. Кажется, он понял, насколько напряженным выглядел, так как немедленно внешне расслабился. — Они придут к тебе в пятницу?

— Таков план, — слегка улыбнулся Магнус. — Жаль, ты не сможешь нормально с ними познакомиться. Они настолько невыносимы, что я выигрываю на их фоне.

Каждый вечер пятницы Лайтвуды и их супруги отправлялись в город, позволяя отдохнуть и пациентам и себе. Об этом все знали. Также это помогало избежать истеричных родственников; все вопросы и проблемы оперативно решались до, во время или после лечения, но все равно находились люди, требовавшие ответов лично у глав отделов. Что очень напрягало, так что никто не винил их за выходной во избежание лишних сцен.

И это будет уже третья пятница, когда Магнус увидит, как Алек запрыгивает в машину и уезжает с семьей к свободе. К слову, они всегда возвращались к утру субботы.

Алек улыбнулся.  
— Я говорил с Рагнором в процессе приема и регистрации. Он показался славным.

— Не позволяй этой старой ветоши себя одурачить, — драматично покачал головой Магнус. — Он дьявол под британской маской. Если бы мир был более честным, он носил бы рожки. — Алек засмеялся над последней фразой, чудесный звук, наполнивший Магнуса чистейшим удовольствием. — Александр, спасибо. Что позволил мне позвонить.

— Нет проблем, — Алек потер шею, пробегая по волосам на затылке. — В детстве у меня был кот. И когда бы я ни отправлялся в школьную поездку или что-то вроде, я звонил домой, убедиться, что он в порядке. И я был единственным в семье, кого он не царапал. 

Магнус нежно улыбнулся. Он мог представить себя, поступающим точно так же.  
— Что с ним случилось?

Алек сжал губы.  
— Он исчез в день, когда съехали ребята по соседству. Он любил одного из них больше, чем нас, и был ужасным котом, но я все равно расстроился, когда проснулся, а его не было рядом.

— Бедняжка, — Магнус взял его за руку. — После этого у тебя еще были питомцы?

— Нет, родители запретили приносить животных домой, — ответил Алек с намеком на давнюю обиду. — Я хотел собаку.

Магнус усмехнулся.  
— Александр, ты слишком милый. А почему не заведешь сейчас? Лидия не любит животных?

Алек нахмурился, запутанный.  
— Лидия? Она обожает животных.

Магнус не удивился, но прежде чем успел уточнить, зазвонил телефон, и Алек был вынужден вернуться к работе. Магнус использовал это как оправдание, чтобы ускользнуть, дабы нуждался в долгой горячей ванне. Слишком много эмоций для одного дня.

***

Заветная пятница наступила нескоро, зато Магнус успел подготовиться. Он даже убрался в комнате, чего годами не делал. Распихал всю одежду в слишком маленький шкаф и развесил присланные друзьями фотографии по зеркалу, у которого каждое утро приводил волосы в порядок. В каждом углу комнаты находилось что-то цветное и яркое, чтобы скрасить отвратительные красные кнопки, и все это напоминало Магнусу дом.

Он скучал по своему лофту.

Рафаэль тоже не сидел без дела. Утром он выгнал Саймона из комнаты, крича вслед уносящему ноги мальчику что-то на испанском. На вопросы Магнуса он оправдывался, бормоча что-то про испорченный пиджак.

Они придерживались их обычного расписания, но кусок в горло не лез обоим, так что пришлось сократить обычно часовой завтрак до двадцати нервозных минут. Продолжили утро уже в спортзале, но даже там было непривычно тихо. Время будто застыло, насмехаясь, и Магнус не мог перестать поглядывать на часы в ожидании пяти вечера.

Наконец двери Института открылись для посетителей. Младшие братья Рафаэля кинулись в его распахнутые объятия. А мать появилась сразу после, с постоянной Библией и мягкой улыбкой на красивом лице. Гвадалупе Сантьяго может и была маленькой и хрупкой, но таила в себе несомненную силу, передавшуюся старшему сыну.

Магнус был настолько очарован воссоединением семьи Сантьяго, что удивился, увидев Рагнора и Катарину прямо перед собой. Это казалось сном: он так долго ждал их встречи, что теперь не верил собственным глазам. Все было слишком просто, а его жизнь простой никогда не была.

Но послышался знакомый мяукающий звук, и Магнус улыбнулся Председателю, пытавшемуся удрать из крепких объятий Катарины в его.

— Председатель? — воскликнул Магнус, стискивая кота как можно сильнее. — Кто-то просто потрясающе выглядит! — Вокруг тонкой шейки животного обвивался переливающийся ошейник, который, судя по его гордой ухмылке, прицепил Рагнор.

Катарина засмеялась.  
— Должен же он соответствовать владельцу. У тебя новая футболка? Не знала, что вам тут можно ходить по магазинам.

Магнус подмигнул.  
— Зато тут есть художественные занятия. И я пустил их в полезное русло, — он постучал по маленьким шипам, которые собственноручно приклеил по краям старой глупой футболки. Бисквитик вела DIY-уроки по декорированию одежды, и Магнус был прилежным учеником.

Рагнор послал ему драматично-впечатленный взгляд.  
— Ну, если что, теперь хотя бы сможешь на улицах футболками торговать. Самое близкое к работе за всю твою жизнь.

— Прошло только две минуты, как вы приехали, а я уже жалею, — вздохнул Магнус, решив сосредоточить свое внимание на том, кто действительно важен. Он чмокнул Председателя в маленький лобик и потерся о пушистый мех. — Я так по тебе скучал. И мне очень, очень жаль. Я исправлюсь! С этого момента только свежайшая рыба, обувь от Прада на зиму, и я не дам тебе скучать.

Катарина закатила глаза, хотя нежная любящая улыбка не спадала с губ.  
— Хорошо, что у тебя нет настоящих детей, друг мой. Они бы были невыносимыми.

Магнус ахнул от ужаса, закрывая ушки Председателя.  
— Не слушай ее. Ты мой сын, она просто ревнует.

— Чем бы дитя не тешилось, — ответила Катарина. — Может, покажешь нам окрестности? У нас был только обычный тур, а хотелось бы тур от Магнуса.

— Замечательная идея, — улыбнулся Магнус и щелкнул пальцами у Рагнора перед носом. — Так ведь? Или тебе больше по душе оставаться здесь, залипая на моих друзей?

Рагнор, бесстыдно пялящийся на смеющегося над шуткой брата Рафаэля, моргнул, тряхнув головой.  
— Ты его знаешь?

— И почему ты продолжаешь настаивать на поддержании "я-натурал" образа? — закатил глаза Магнус. — Так много усилий и никакого результата. — Он пожал плечами и махнул рукой, приглашая их следовать за собой, прежде чем Рагнор нашелся с ответом.

Магнус неторопливо показывал им Центр. Он был более чем счастлив просто бродить, слушая перебранки Катарины и Рагнора и их новости о внешним мире и общих друзьях. Новостей было меньше, чем Магнус ожидал; кажется, что три недели вдали от цивилизации не изменили магическим образом мир.

Три недели. Еще одна, и он сможет уйти, если захочет. Но хотел ли он?

— Эй, — мягкий голос Катарины выдернул его из собственных мыслей. Они сидели в его комнате, болтая о пустяках, после того как Рагнор нашел каждый намек на беспорядок, который Магнусу спрятать не удалось. — Ты в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает, — быстро ответил он, стремясь убрать обеспокоенное выражение с ее лица. — Я просто подумал, может, мне нужно ост-  
Однако прежде чем он смог договорить, Председатель Мяо заметил что-то интересное, спрыгнув с колен Магнуса и напугав всех троих.  
— Председатель! — позвал он, инстинктивно тянясь следом. — Вернись обратно!

Даже если кот и услышал, значения он этому не придал. Ни оклики, ни крики его не замедлили, и Председатель просто бежал, пока не нашел то, что искал. А оказалось это звуком из наушников Алека.

Алека, тяжело дышащего после бега и наклонившегося погладить кота. Его волосы пребывали еще в большем беспорядке, чем обычно, и одет он был в черную спортивную одежду, совершенно не подчеркивавшую фигуру.

Но не это заставило Магнуса нахмуриться.  
— Александр? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Думаю, он здесь работает, — услужливо подсказал Рагнор.

— Да, но он должен быть в городе с семьей, — Магнус повернулся к Алеку. — Так ведь?

Алек, выглядевший как ребенок, пойманный за кражей печенья, прочистил горло.  
— В этот раз я не захотел идти. Клэри с Иззи решили поехать в караоке-бар, а это не совсем... Не совсем по мне, — он нахмурился, будто удивленный, и наклонился поднять кота. — Это и есть Председатель Мяо?

Магнус, Рагнор и Катарина одновременно ахнули. Председатель был ласковым, но не с незнакомцами. Если кто-то неизвестный пытался взять его на руки, он начинал шипеть и царапаться, превращаясь в настоящего дикого зверя. Он даже почти выцарапал глаз одной их бывших девушек Магнуса.

Однако с Алеком он просто замурлыкал, притираясь мордочкой к груди.

— Ладно, — выгнул бровь Магнус, — я думал, это он, но, может, и ошибался.

Катарина закатила глаза.  
— Это он. Здравствуйте, мистер Лайтвуд. Приятно снова вас видеть.

— Мисс Лосс, — поприветствовал ее Алек, возможно, чуть слишком формально как для парня в потных шортах. — Мистер Фэлл.

— Так, а вот это уже жутко странно, — заявил Магнус на официальность друзей. — Не присоединишься к нам за ужином, Александр? Не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня ел в одиночестве.

Алек моргнул и беззвучно захлопал губами. Этого он однозначно не ожидал.  
— Я не... Не хочу вам мешать.

Катарина и Рагнор переглянулись, ничего не говоря, что Магнус посчитал довольно грубым.  
— Ты не помешаешь, дорогой. Я не смогу терпеть моих друзей в одиночку. Это даже не приглашение, а скорее крик о помощи. Может, при тебе они высунут носы из моей жизни в своей ненормальной потребности посплетничать и перекинутся на твою.

Даже по виду было понятно, что Алек склонен принять предложение, особенно после объяснения, но Магнус еще и надулся, хлопая ресницами и окончательно выводя парня из себя.

— Ладно. Увидимся в восемь, — согласился Алек, передавая Председателя законному владельцу. Кот посмотрел на Магнуса раздраженным взглядом, как будто тот забрал у него новую игрушку, но все же устроился в его руках.

— Увидимся, — ярко улыбнулся Магнус и развернулся к друзьям, когда Алек кивнул и зашагал в сторону корпуса для персонала, где располагались спальни для работников. Это стало маленьким приятным сюрпризом: Алек на их совместном ужине — как вишенка на торте. Магнус был невероятно счастлив. Пока не поймал взгляды друзей. — Что?

Катарина попыталась подобрать верные слова, но Рагнор не стеснялся в выражениях:  
— И с каких пор ты спишь с главой Института?

— Я бы с удовольствием, — сказал Магнус, — но он женат на самой идеальной женщине в мире. Она замечательная, даже мне понравилась.

Рагнор, кажется, не впечатлился.  
— А еще он явно на тебя слюнями капает.

— Почему бы вам не организовать тройничок, — предложила Катарина, прежде чем Магнус успел поглумиться над тугим в отношении человеческих взаимодействий другом. — И не было никаких проблем.

— Обычно именно мне люди это и говорят, но... — Магнус вздохнул, не веря, что действительно собирался это произнести. — Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от неуместных комментариев во время обеда. В первую очередь, Александр — мой друг. Его жена — мой психотерапевт. Моя влюбленность — это моя проблема, не их.

Уже второй раз за весьма короткое время Магнус ловил на себе странные взгляды друзей.  
— А сейчас что?

Катарина тряхнула головой.  
— Просто... Последний раз, когда ты влюбился и вот так это признал... Закончился не очень хорошо.

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Александр — не Камилл.

— Конечно. Он, вероятно, человек, а не чистое зло на тонких шпильках, — горько согласился Рагнор. — Не вини нас за беспокойство, мой друг. Наполовину ты попал сюда именно из-за того, что она с тобой сделала.

Магнус вздрогнул. Он не хотел говорить о Камилл, не после бесконечной череды ночей, когда он таскался за ней из клуба в клуб, осыпая подарками и выпивкой, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Он не хотел снова возвращаться к тем токсичным отношениям, к тому, как она продавала себя в качестве приза для завоевания, воплощения идеальной гламурной жизни, в которой Магнус мог бы спастись от всех проблем. Она обещала ему веселье и свободу, и долгое время так и было. Пока не превратилось в страдания и боль.

Когда-то она казалась ему мечтой, сном. Сейчас же он представлял ее только в виде кошмара. Камилл была не ярким огнем жизни, как он видел ее раньше. Она была лесным пожаром, поглощающим все, чего касалась.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мои друзья, — произнес Магнус тише, чем собирался. — После всего произошедшего я огнеупорен. — Он ярко улыбнулся. — А теперь давайте поедим. У меня встреча с красивым мужчиной и двумя друзьями для развлечения. Наконец-то я в своей стихии.

И если Катарина с Рагнором и купились на его уверенность, то сделали это молча. Магнус принял это за победу и потащил их помогать выбирать ему одежду на вечер, что заняло почти час с практичными комментариями Кэт и вздохами ужаса от Рагнора на каждый выбранный им наряд.

Они присоединились к Алеку, опоздав на пятнадцать минут, но глава Института, казалось, все равно был счастлив их видеть. Он быстро втянулся в разговор с Рагнором, узнав что тот работает куратором в музее, а Магнус имел возможность любоваться его загоревшимися глазами, пока парень выдавал случайные факты об античной культуре.

К счастью, друзья вели себя прилично и оставили все самые неудобные вопросы на десерт. Алек рассказывал о развитии дела и семье, концентрируясь на проделках брата и сестры, пока Катарина и Рагнор по очереди подбивали его рассказать какую-нибудь смущающую историю. За этот вечер Магнус узнал много нового об Изабель и Джейсе, и даже о Саймоне и Клэри, так как все пятеро дружили со старшей школы.

Алек проводил их по аллее до выхода, когда Магнус попросил, и тогда пришла очередь Катарины поведать худшие моменты жизни Магнуса и Рагнора. Как самые спокойные, Алек с Кэт неплохо сошлись, синхронно закатывая глаза на глупости друзей.

Магнус желал, чтобы десять вечера никогда не наступало. Он стоял между Рагнором и Кэт, обнимая обоих, уставившись в ночное небо. Алек сидел на траве в паре шагов, играя с Председателем.

Этот момент не казался сном. Он казался реальностью, что было намного лучше.

— Я тут думал, — произнес Магнус спустя пару минут комфортной тишины. — Может, мне стоит остаться здесь еще на месяц?

— Уверен? — вскинула брови Катарина.

Рагнор послал ему обвиняющий взгляд.  
— Только не говори, что все это, лишь чтобы запрыгнуть на него, — он махнул в сторону Алека, находившегося на безопасном расстоянии и не способного их услышать. — Потому что, серьезно, вам достаточно пары часов. Это сексуальное напряжение меня убивает.

Магнус хихикнул.  
— О, нет. Думаю, я наконец понял, почему вы с самого начала хотели привезти меня сюда. Понадобилось какое-то время, но сейчас... Думаю, если останусь еще ненадолго, мне будет только лучше, — он взглянул на друзей с уверенной улыбкой. — И мне необходимо пройти через это одному. Может даже взять настоящий отпуск от внешнего мира. Ни звонков, ни посещений. Только я наедине с самим собой на протяжении целого месяца. Нужно научиться любить себя так же сильно, как я люблю вас двоих.

И медвежьи объятия Катарины, и нежная улыбка Рагнора стали лучшим подтверждением того, что Магнус сделал правильный выбор.

***

Следующая неделя в Институте была не похожа на предыдущие. Внутри Магнуса будто разгорелся новый огонь, и он четко вознамерился воплотить свой план в жизнь, что означало вставать пораньше на часовое занятие по йоге, а после присоединяться к Рафаэлю для сбалансированного завтрака и следующими за ним тренировками.

Также он решил попробовать групповую терапию, и первые два дня стали весьма неудобным, но интересным опытом. В каждом из пациентов он видел отражение собственной жизни, слышал себя в каждой рассказанной истории, от невинной выпивки с друзьями до непрекращающейся недельной попойки в клубах.

Знать, что ты в своей проблеме не один, это одно, но видеть — совершенно другое.

Тем не менее, он не прекратил частные сеансы с доктором Лидией. Когда Магнус рассказал ей о своем решении, Лидия согласилась, что продление лечения принесет только пользу, и помогла выделить темы, на которые стоит сделать упор при терапии. Однако она абсолютно не давила. Они составили список тем, на которые, как Магнус думал, он хотел говорить, и Лидия пообещала, что они начнут именно с этого.

Магнус ощущал себя по-настоящему продуктивным в первый раз за всю свою жизнь. У него был план, и он воплощал его, шаг за шагом следуя к намеченной цели.

Поэтому неудивительно, что все начало разваливаться прямо на глазах.

Первый намек появился в среду ближе к вечеру. Магнус встретился с Рафаэлем в его комнате, что было крайне необычно. Как правило, они обитали у Магнуса, так как друг терпеть не мог, когда тот трогал его вещи, нарушая идеальный порядок в комнате.

Который сегодня был даже более идеальным. Рафаэль складывал свою обширную коллекцию пиджаков, когда Магнус вошел в комнату.  
— Стой в дверях и ни к чему не прикасайся! — приказал тот сквозь зубы.

Магнус моргнул, немного обиженный.  
— Я буквально только что зашел.

— И уже кое-что сдвинул, так что стой там, — Рафаэль окинул взглядом брюки, которые держал в руках, и продолжил собираться.

Вздохнув, Магнус решил не спорить. Весь гардероб Рафаэля был выложен на кровати, сложенный по стопкам и частично сваленный кучками. И Магнус на несколько минут залип, разглядывая стильную коллекцию обуви друга, пока не устал от тишины.

— Ну, несмотря на то, что гардероб у тебя весьма впечатлительный, не понимаю, зачем стоило так выставлять его на показ.

Рафаэль кинул на него раздраженный взгляд.  
— Очевидно же, что я пакую вещи. И в отличие от некоторых, я люблю делать это как следует.

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Пакуешь вещи? Ты куда-то едешь?

Что-то в его голосе заставило Рафаэля остановиться. Он повернулся к нему, совсем немного колеблясь. Магнус захотел его успокоить, но не был уверен, в чем.

Рафаэль отвел глаза, выглядя слегка растерянным.  
— Завтра утром я уезжаю домой, — тихо произнес он, будто извиняясь.

Моргнув, Магнус позволил словам донести свой смысл, а потом ярко улыбнулся, хлопая в ладоши.  
— Это просто потрясающе, мой дорогой! Тебя заберет твоя милая мама? Уверен, дьявольски обаятельные братья безумно счастливы заполучить тебя обратно.

— Да, они рады, — неуверенно ответил Рафаэль. Было в нем что-то непохожее на здорового человека, готового наконец вернуться обратно к миру.

И тут до Магнуса дошло. Если Рафаэль уезжает, то он останется в Институте один.

— О, — выдохнул Магнус, мгновенно растеряв весь прежний энтузиазм. Его постепенно заполняла вина, что он ставил свои нужды и желания превыше здоровья друга. Как бы он ни притворялся, Институт был не курортом: это реабилитационный центр. И целью было вылечиться и выйти, что Рафаэль и сделал.

И неважно, что Магнус оставался позади. Меньшее, что он мог сделать, это порадоваться за друга.

Тяжело сглотнув, Магнус снова попытался улыбнуться, но вышло что-то кривое, полное грусти и зубов.  
— Может мне помочь тебе собраться, хм? 

Рафаэль качнул головой.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Я закончу к ужину, где-то через полтора часа. Я зайду за тобой.

— Вообще-то, — произнес Магнус, разглядывая стопки одежды, — я не особо голоден. Думаю, пропущу сегодня ужин.

— Тайская кухня, — настороженно сообщил Рафаэль. Магнус не сомневался, что друг знал, что происходит.

И ему было все равно.  
— Тогда наслаждайся, — улыбнулся Магнус, и на этот раз почти удалось, если бы не наполнившие глаза слезы. — Спокойной ночи, Рафаэль.

На следующее утро Магнус проигнорировал сигнал, по которому обычно вставал. Он не спал несколько часов, прислушиваясь к звукам в соседней комнате, гадая, чем заняты друзья Рафаэля, если ни Саймон, ни Изабель не посетили его ночью. Сам он стучался в дверь пару раз, но Магнус и его проигнорировал, пока парень не ушел.

Примерно в одиннадцать Магнус решил встать. К этому времени Рафаэль уже давно был дома, окруженный любящей семьей, и с ярким будущим перед глазами.

Он не чувствовал голода, так что решил просто прогуляться по Центру, дабы попробовать отвлечься. Он был знаком с некоторыми другими пациентами, но все они были жутко скучными. Придется найти способ сделать их интересными, если он планирует остаться здесь еще на один месяц. Теперь этот срок казался бесконечным.

Магнус использовал внутреннюю связь из комнаты, чтобы сообщить ассистенту доктора Лидии, что не придет на их вечерний сеанс. Даже оправдания выдумывать не пришлось: один только звук его голоса убедил медбрата, что он себя нехорошо чувствовал.

Он пропустил обед, а затем художественный класс. В семь вечера, когда желудок скрутило от голода, Магнус заперся в комнате и заснул. Проснулся он на рассвете и в тишине Института рассматривал красную кнопку над головой, пока снова не провалился в сон.

Магнус намеревался повторить тот же распорядок и на следующее утро, но кто-то постучал в дверь, настойчиво и резко. Это мог быть только один человек.

— Уходи, Александр, — сказал Магнус или попытался это сделать. Рот и горло были сухими, пришлось прокашляться, чтобы говорить.

— Магнус, — голос Алека был приглушен деревянной дверью, но все равно казался жалобно-просящим.

Он мог бы его проигнорировать. Алек был занятым мужчиной, в конце концов он уйдет, занявшись каким-нибудь более важным делом.

Магнус поднялся со вздохом и потащился открывать дверь.  
— И чем обязан такой честью, Александр?

Алек нахмурился, но остался стоять у двери. Он был одет по форме главы Института, в пару черных брюк и грубый пиджак, и держал в руках восхитительно пахнущий сэндвич.  
— Мне сказали, ты вчера весь день не появлялся в ресторане, так что я принес тебе немного еды.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, дорогой, — Магнус скрестил руки на груди, выгнув бровь. Сердце кольнуло, и он внезапно разозлился. — И неуместно. Если только ты не ведешь себя так со всеми пациентами.

Алек приоткрыл рот и моргнул, осознав, видимо, что он делает. Он ссутулился и забегал глазами, подбирая слова.  
— Я... Нет. Просто... Тебе нужно поесть.

Магнус разглядывал его, стараясь не фокусироваться на том, как пальцы бегали по краям тарелки, или на беспокойных ореховых глазах, не останавливающихся на его и на долю секунды.

— Проходи, — наконец сказал Магнус, садясь на кровать и приглашая Алека сделать то же самое. — От перекуса я не откажусь.

Алек кивнул и сел с другой стороны, протягивая тарелку с небольшой горкой разноцветного салата и кучкой картошки фри с сэндвичем и бутылку зеленого чая, его любимого.  
— Я попросил добавить немного карри, ты ведь любишь пряности в блюдах.

Вместо того, чтобы ухватить Алека за щеку, как ему безумно хотелось, Магнус ухватил и вгрызся в сэндвич. Внезапно он понял, что ужасно голоден. Алек молча ждал, пока Магнус опустошал тарелку, запивая чаем. После чего тот поднял глаза, прося большего, и он засмеялся.

— Вот, — произнес Алек, доставая из кармана пиджака половинку шоколадки. — Украл у Иззи.

Магнус просиял.  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — сладость даже мрачность комнаты сделала ярче, но, может быть, дело было и в том, что Алек распахнул шторы и окно, впуская солнечный свет. — Ты разрушаешь мою вампирскую атмосферу.

— И даже не жалею, — сообщил Алек, снова опускаясь на кровать. — Вампирство тебе не идет.

— Это потому, что ты не видел меня с бокалом красного вина. Ты бы удивился, — Магнус пожал плечами и прислонился к стене. Еда немного размывала сознание. — Предпочитаешь красное или белое?

— Никакое, — Алек качнул головой. — Я не пью.

Магнус взглянул на него, надеясь, что выражение лица в полной степени отражает его презрение.  
— Ты превращаешь попытку пригласить тебя на свидание просто-таки в невыполнимую задачу, Александр. И не в хорошем смысле.

Алек фыркнул и также откинулся на стену, повернувшись к Магнусу лицом.  
— Необязательно пить, чтобы хорошо провести время. Можно покушать или сходить в кино. На концерт. Я всегда думал, что неплохо было бы сходить в музей.

— И всегда можно просто полежать перед телевизором, расслабляясь**, — ответил Магнус и улыбнулся хихикнувшему Алеку. — Ладно, никакой выпивки. Но ты бы потанцевал со мной, пригласи я тебя в клуб?

Алек, казалось, серьезно задумался над вопросом.  
— Зависит от того, насколько тебя прельщает идея оттоптанных к концу вечера ног.

— Ну, скажем так, я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне оттоптал кое-что другое, — подмигнул Магнус. — Еда была отличной, но я могу подсказать еще пару способов, как бы ты мог меня заполнить.

На секунду Магнус подумал, что зашел слишком далеко, но Алек засмеялся.  
— Как тебе удается так естественно*** говорить все эти вещи? — спросил он с искренним любопытством, полностью развернувшись к мужчине.

Магнус только усмехнулся, придвигаясь ближе и невинно хлопая ресницами.  
— Из натуральности во мне только это.

Алек покачал головой, все еще улыбаясь.  
— Быть натуралом к этому не имеет никакого отношения. Ну, не то чтобы я знал, — тяжело было не соскользнуть с уровня невинного флирта, когда Магнус едва вслушивался в его слова. Все, о чем он мог думать: "Каков Алек на вкус?" Как бы он хотел послать к черту мир за пределами этой самой комнаты и коснуться его прекрасного лица. Он мог рассмотреть каждый сантиметр. Алек был настолько красив, настолько невероятно хорош, что все, что было хоть как-то с ним связано, казалось Магнусу единственно правильным.

И вот он, Алек, приносит ему еду, уют и прощение. Они сидели так близко, что Магнус мог четко видеть шрам на его брови. Он хотел поцеловать этот шрам.

Так он и сделал. Магнус наклонился и прижался губами к брови Алека, ощутив пробежавшую по телу дрожь, когда парень резко выдохнул. Он не отстранился, даже когда Магнус опустился на щеку вторым поцелуем.

Алек закрыл глаза, чуть приоткрывая губы. Магнус отодвинулся немного, наблюдая, как Алек тихо дышал, будто ожидая, слишком боясь открыть глаза и осознать, что все это не реально.

И Магнус хотел доказать ему, что это реально. Он сократил расстояние между ними, обхватывая губы напротив. Алек выдохнул в поцелуй, находя язык Магнуса своим и одновременно вцепляясь в его плечо.

И отстраняя.

— Я не могу, — выражение лица Алека было почти таким же несчастным, как и его ломкий голос. — Не должен был. Это было неправильно. Магнус, мне очень жаль.

Магнус медленно вдохнул, позволяя воздуху заполнить легкие, вытесняя боль.  
— Я понимаю. Но ты не один это сделал, Александр. Я могу сказать ей, что все начал я, что ты ничего такого не-

Алек нахмурился.  
— Что? Кому сказать?

И теперь нахмурился уже Магнус.  
— Лидии.

— З-зачем мне рассказывать Лидии? — переспросил Алек на два тона выше, в замешательстве.

Магнус не мог не испытать разочарования. Он ждал, что Алек будет оправдываться. Давить на него со стороны Магнуса было неправильно и ужасно, но еще хуже было то, что Алек собирался скрыть это от Лидии. Он клялся уважать и хранить ей верность. До этого момента Магнус считал его человеком, для которого такие вещи важны. Может он и ошибался, как и о многом другом. Может, он был настолько сломан, что вынужден был сломать тех немногих хороших людей, встретившихся на его пути к ранней могиле, чтобы не чувствовать себя так одиноко.

Вздохнув, Магнус решил, что, по крайней мере, обязан Лидии исправить хоть это.  
— Потому что она твоя жена, а мы... Я только что тебя поцеловал.

Алек несколько раз моргнул.  
— Лидия не моя жена.

У Магнуса буквально упала челюсть. Это было самое неубедительное отрицание, которое только можно придумать. Он, должно быть, ослышался.  
— В смысле, она не твоя жена?

— Мы не женаты, — быстро сказал Алек, почти защищаясь. — То есть, друг на друге. Я вообще не женат. Она замужем за другим мужчиной.

Но в этом не было смысла. Магнус видел их вместе. Конечно, они редко касались друг друга, но настоящая близость измерялась не количеством разделенных поцелуев. Она проявлялась в их виде, где каждый будто знал, о чем думает другой, в их общении одними только взглядами, полном отсутствии каких бы то ни было недопониманий и противоречий, как в хорошо смазанном механизме. Алек и Лидия состояли в крепких партнерских отношениях.

Что, однако, не означало любовь.

— У вас одинаковые золотые цепочки, — заявил Магнус, указывая на очевидное словно на последнее доказательство.

Алек не отрывал от него взгляда, вытаскивая из-под рубашки цепочку с кулоном в виде эмблемы его университета на конце.  
— Мы купили их в выпускном году, когда я попросил Лидию помочь мне организовать Институт. Мы просто друзья. Я гей, Магнус.

Магнус уставился на Алека, пытаясь уложить все это в голове. А затем приблизился для еще одного поцелуя.

Но не успел — Алек снова его остановил.  
— Я не могу, Магнус. Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Это его взбесило.  
— Почему, если ты не женат?! Мы не делаем ничего плохого. Разве ты не хочешь?

Алек упрямо помотал головой. Его решительности почти хватало, чтобы скрыть печаль во взгляде.  
— Ты мой пациент. Я — глава Института. Мы не можем быть вместе. Я бы воспользовался тобой, если я-

— Уходи.

И Алек замолк на полуслове, продолжая беззвучно шевелить губами, но Магнусу было все равно. Он повторил, увереннее на этот раз:  
— Уходи, Александр.

В глазах загорелся намек на протест, но Алек только сжал губы и поднялся.  
— Мне правда очень жаль, — произнес он с раскаянием в голосе, хотя Магнус и не смог бы сказать, о чем именно он жалел.

Глава Института бросил последний взгляд на Магнуса и вышел.

И тогда Магнус решил, что пришло его время уйти.

***

Обеспечить выписку из Института оказалось довольно легко. С медицинской точки зрения, Магнус был лучше, чем когда-либо: показатели были на уровне любительского спортсмена, и доктор Иззи, несмотря на все ее многочисленные попытки, не смогла найти ни единого повода и дальше держать его в Центре.

С доктором Лидией вышло не лучше. В психическом плане он был, насколько это возможно протестировать, здоров, и Магнус был непреклонен, утверждая о желании прекратить их профессиональные отношения. Ничем возразить Лидия не смогла, хотя и пыталась.

Единственным человеком, с которым Магнус попрощался, стала Клэри, и то только потому, что девушка побежала за такси, когда он отъезжал. Магнус попросил водителя подождать и крепко ее обнял, уверяя, что в полном порядке и позвонит своему Бисквитику, если что-то понадобится.

Ее телефонный номер вместе с результатами анализов полетели в мусорку, как только он переступил порог лофта. Катарина наняла кого-то приходить раз в неделю для уборки, пока Магнуса не было, так что он выглядел не столько заброшенным, сколько мрачным и незнакомым. Председателя Мяо в квартире не было, что к лучшему.

Магнус швырнул сумки на пол и отправился на поиски чего-нибудь спиртного. Здесь должно быть что-то, что поможет смыть эту мерзкую горечь отказа. Сначала его оставил Рафаэль, а после Алек отвергнул, не имея ни единой причины, кроме своей дурацкой бесполезной работы. Как будто идеально правильный пай-мальчик Алек Лайтвуд вообще способен кем-то воспользоваться.

Он чувствовал себя одиноким, но не мог позвонить друзьям. Он глупо заявил, что останется в том аду еще на месяц, так что Магнус не мог выставить себя дураком, рассказав Рагнору и Катарине, что сдался. Теперь он сам по себе.

Тем более после того, как все его запасы алкоголя магическим образом исчезли. И тебя к черту, Рагнор.

Магнус развалился на диване, не зная, что делать дальше. Кажется, у него все еще остался номер того алкогольного магазинчика с доставкой, всегда предлагавшего ему привлекательную скидку. Это подойдет.

Вытащив телефон из карман брюк, Магнус немного завозился. Он так давно не имел легкого доступа к миру, что было даже странно. Словно он был непослушным ребенком.

Найдя нужный номер, он нажал на звонок. До отъезда из Института он так нормально и не поел, так что Магнус решил заказать пиццу вместо алкоголя, по крайней мере на ближайшие пару часов. Только то, что он вышел из реабилитационного центра, не значит, что нужно следовать всем штампам, сразу же напиваясь до беспамятства.

Магнус щелкал каналы на телевизоре, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Подхватив бумажник, он поспешил забрать свою еду. Во всяком случае, мысли о расплавленном сыре согревали его сердце.

Однако не надолго, так как открыв дверь, Магнус обнаружил за ней не разносчика пиццы, а Камилл.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, оправившись от секундного шока.

— Птички напели, что ты снова среди живых, — ответила Камилл, изгибая кроваво-красные губы в опасной усмешке. Она надулась, достаточно, чтобы соткать вокруг себя атмосферу ложной невинности. — Решила заскочить, поздороваться.

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Поздоровалась. А теперь, я хочу побыть один, так что ты свободна.

Камилл неискренне рассмеялась. Абсолютно каждая мелочь в ее поведении казалась продуманной заранее, от завитков длинных волос до сидящего как вторая кожа платья. Она выглядела как всегда ошеломительно, и даже еще опаснее, чем обычно.  
— Нехорошо возвращаться в пустой дом. Где эти твои друзья, дорогой?

— Я еще не сказал им, что дома, — осторожно проговорил Магнус, пытаясь понять, куда она ведет. С ней это всегда было сложно.

Камилл хищно улыбнулась.  
— О, очень жаль, — протянула она без намека на сожаление и протянула ему бутылку виски. — Тогда они пропустят вечеринку по случаю возвращения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в оригинале использован термин "рефракторный период", то есть период от оргазма до повторного возбуждения
> 
> ** в оригинале использована известная идиома "Netflix and chill", обозначающая, с одной стороны, приглашение посмотреть вместе Netflix, а с другой, заняться сексом
> 
> *** здесь и далее в оригинале идет игра слов, так как "straight" имеет значения и "прямоты" и "натуральности, гетеросексуальности"


	3. Chapter 3

Конец месяца всегда был самым тяжелым временем для Алека. С числами он справлялся довольно неплохо, намного лучше, чем со словами, но не достаточно хорошо, чтобы уверенно сверять баланс Института.

Кто бы мог подумать, что все те часы, потраченные в офисе матери в Lightwood Inc. в конечном итоге пригодятся при открытии собственного бизнеса? Наверное, Мариз, хотя Алек и сомневался, что их так называемая "компания" была чем-то большим, чем семейной фирмой.

Он отчаянно нуждался в степени магистра делового администрирования, и ждать до лета было невозможно. А пока, с грудами невыполненных дел, время летело быстрее. Он чувствовал себя ужасно с тех пор, как оттолкнул Магнуса, и каждое утро проходя мимо шестнадцатой комнаты, мрачнел все больше.

Алек вздохнул, откладывая документы, никак не способный сосредоточиться. Он не должен был позволять всему этому так далеко зайти. Магнус ведь только начал реально прогрессировать, избавляясь от своей дурацкой вечно счастливой маски, что он натягивал для окружающих. Лидия была рада наконец-то по-настоящему ему помочь, и все тесты, проведенные Иззи, показывали его готовое к восстановлению здоровое тело.

А сейчас, потому что Алек не мог контролировать себя, Магнус был вне пределов досягаемости. Изначально вместе с Иззи и Джейсом они задумывали Институт с неинвазивными методами лечения: пациенты приходят и уходят, когда захотят, и они никогда не заставили бы кого-то остаться или вернуться против их воли. В первую очередь, их пациенты соглашались здесь находиться.

Однако даже это не мешало Алеку желать возвращения Магнуса. Они были настолько близки к тому, чтобы прорваться наконец через всю его тщательно выстроенную защиту и помочь стать тем удивительным мужчиной, которым, как Алек знал, он и являлся. Потому что Магнус Бейн был самым необычным человеком в его жизни.

Он был — сама страсть, и в любви к другим, и интеллектуально. Харизматичный, прирожденный лидер, что держит всю изящность мира на кончиках своих пальцев. И он был прекрасен, несмотря на все перенесенные и причиненные страдания и боль, он был прекрасен и добр, и сострадателен.

И в мире, где подобные черты так часто упускаются из виду, Магнус смело продолжал оставаться собой перед лицом полного пренебрежения. Не просто так он собрал вокруг себя собственную семью, окружившись замечательными людьми. Магнуса любили, потому что любил он, и Алек безумно хотел доказать, что ему позволено любить и себя тоже.

Но теперь его нет, пусть даже Алек и продолжает везде его видеть. Он узнавал ухмылку Магнуса на губах сестры. Каждый раз, когда в глазах Джейса загорались озорные искорки, Алек гадал, что Магнус натворил в этот раз. Когда Клэри показывала ему новую работу, он представлял, что бы на это сказал Магнус. Даже неудачные шутки Саймона заставляли скучать по двусмысленности Магнуса.

Не говоря уже о том, что он не мог зайти в кабинет Лидии без мысли, что если бы не он и его неприемлемое поведение, Магнус бы все еще посещал ее сеансы.

Позвонить было бы проще. Вся информация на мужчину была в папке на столе Алека, но он отказался ее открывать, как только подписал бумаги о выписке. Их больше ничего не связывало, так захотел Магнус, и Алек обязан это уважать. Не стоило беспокоить его еще больше, чем он уже это сделал.

Так что Алек не пытался с ним поговорить, хотя и забыть не мог также. Пытался выкинуть его из головы, глубоко внутри догадываясь, что не там он поселился. Он застрял не в голове, а в его сердце.

Обычно за месяц Алек не влюблялся, но, опять же, в Магнусе Бейне не было ничего обычного.

— Сосредоточься, — прошипел он. Он не мог себе позволить витать о облаках, когда финансовый баланс Института лежал без проверки. Дотошно сверять каждую цифру — не так он представлял себе вечер пятницы, но работа есть работа.

Хотя она и ни капли не помогала отвлечься от мыслей о Магнусе. Парень ловил себя на них через каждые пару заполненных квитанций. Через какое-то время все стало настолько плохо, что показалось, будто он прочел на одном из листков его имя.

Секунду. Алек нахмурился, перепроверив. Это не шутка его воспаленного сознания, это и вправду чек на имя Магнуса на еще один месяц пребывания в Институте, все включено. Но в этом же не было никакого смысла.

Алек повернулся к компьютеру, проверяя, что Магнус был выписан. Тогда оплата, должно быть, попала к ним по ошибке. Мысленно матерясь, он поднялся, схватив телефон, надеясь, что сможет урегулировать платеж и покончить со всем этим. Последнее, чего хотелось — это звонить отцу Магнуса по поводу денег.

А также разговаривать с его запутавшимися и, возможно, слегка разозленными друзьями, но пробираясь к месту с лучшей связью, он столкнулся с Рагнором и Катариной.

— Алек! — позвала его Катарина, отворачиваясь от бедной медсестры, на которую она кричала, по-видимому, уже добрых десять минут. — Эта женщина говорит, что Магнус выписался месяц назад.

— Спасибо, Лили, — сказал Алек, подходя ближе. — Потому что так и есть. Магнус попросил о выписке в конце прошлого месяца. Но, кажется, что-то не так.

Рагнор кивнул.  
— Очевидно. Он ничего нам не сказал. Наоборот, он хотел остаться.

Нахмурившись, Алек еще раз взглянул на чек в руке.  
— Думаю, он не только вам забыл сказать, что уходит, — он показал им счет. — Я только увидел. Его отец все еще оплачивает его пребывание здесь. Думаю, ему о выписке также ничего не известно. Магнус, кажется, никому ничего не рассказал.

— Но почему? — голос Катарины дрожал беспокойством, хотя в глазах застыл другой вопрос. "Как ты ему позволил?"

Алек тяжело сглотнул.  
— Он почувствовал, что ему хватит. Мы не можем никого заставить остаться против их воли, если они не представляют угрозы обществу.

— Здесь Магнус был в безопасности! — закричал Рагнор. — И он хотел остаться, так что должно было что-то произойти. Что?

— Алек! — голос Джейса звучал как гром, но совершенно не приводил Алека в чувство, как обычно. Конечно же, все обязательно должно было случиться в единственную пятницу, когда его брат с сестрой решили остаться здесь. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — сухо произнес Алек. — Джейс, возьми на себя финансовый баланс. Или попроси Иззи. Мне нужно отойти.

Джейс нахмурился, но не так сильно, как Катарина и Рагнор.  
— Что? — хором спросили все трое.

— Я должен убедиться, что Магнус в порядке.

***

Магнус наблюдал за кружащимся вокруг миром, раскинувшись на диване. Он не был уверен, какой сейчас час или даже день недели. Все, что он знал — если немного подвинуть правую ногу, можно пнуть полупустую бутылку. Что он и сделал.

— Дорогой, что ты делаешь? — прозвучал голос Камилл откуда-то слева. Или справа. А может быть, сзади, у Магнуса слегка кружилась голова.

Спереди, потому что Камилл присела перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза. Она улыбалась, так что Магнус улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Вот ты где, — вкрадчиво произнесла она. — Не хочешь поужинать, мой дорогой? Может сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером?

Магнус отрицательно качнул головой, но тут же пожалел об этом, когда комната резко закрутилась вокруг.  
— Мне нехорошо.

Камилл приложила палец к его губам.  
— Больше ни слова, любовь моя. Я куплю нам что-нибудь. Могу я снова воспользоваться твоей картой? Мой кошелек в спальне, а на этих новых шпильках особо не побегаешь. Кстати, еще раз за них спасибо.

Новые шпильки? Магнус не помнил, чтобы что-то ей покупал. Не то чтобы он вообще много помнил: все, что случилось после Института размылось в памяти. Только литры алкоголя и кроваво-красная улыбка Камилл. Регулярные походы к унитазу и дерьмовый привкус во рту.

Магнус махнул в сторону чаши, где всегда оставлял свой кошелек.  
— Бери.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Ты всегда такой щедрый, — Камилл резко встала, и Магнус услышал цокот каблуков по паркету. Желудок скрутило.

Он попробовал сесть, но все стало только хуже.  
— Нет, нет, Магнус, — Камилл внезапно оказалась рядом, мягко надавливая на плечи. — Лежи. Я куплю нам вкуснейших бургеров и молочный коктейль с Орео. Твой любимый, да? — Она вложила что-то в его руку. — Вот, съешь. Тебе станет лучше.

Магнус уставился на вишневую конфету в ладони. Она выглядело аппетитно, и теперь, когда он об этом подумал, то понял, что зверски голоден. Так мило, что Камилл за ним присматривает. Хотя Магнус и не помнил, что просил ее об этом. Он должен позвонить Кэт. Кэт — врач, она знает, как избавиться от этой отвратительной головной боли.

— Мне нужна... Кэт, — попросил Магнус. Он что, запинался? Голос странный.

— Твоего кота здесь нет, дорогой, — устало проговорила Камилл. Но она же была такой милой раньше, в этом не было смысла.

Магнус захныкал.  
— Председатель, — прошептал он, схватив подушку и уткнувшись в нее носом. — Мне холодно.

Камилл вздохнула.  
— На тебе пальто, Магнус. Просто сделай еще пару глотков, и согреешься, — она протянула ему золотистую бутылку. — Допивай, а я пока схожу за едой. Нужно только забежать в пару мест. Мое новое платье готово. Тебе понравится.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем она говорит, и, если честно, ему было плевать. Если сможет найти телефон, сможет позвонить Рагнору. Он наверняка уже вернулся в страну. Катарина не уточнила, когда он приезжает из Англии, но прошло уже много времени.

Магнус не должен был одалживать Камилл свою зарядку. Теперь телефон мертв уже несколько суток, и все, чего он хочет — позвонить друзьям. Кому-нибудь. Он запомнил номер Рафаэля. Он мог бы позвонить ему.

Он мог бы позвонить Алеку. Он хотел позвонить Алеку. 

— Ладно, милый, — весело сказала Камилл. — Я пошла. Еда будет через минуту.

Магнус попытался сфокусироваться на ее лице. Кажется, раньше у нее был только один нос, а не три.  
— Еда? — перед тем, как девушка смогла ответить, раздался стук в дверь. Магнус улыбнулся. — Еда!

Камилл нахмурилась.  
— Это еще что?

Стук стал громче, пока не достиг уровня, будто кто-то пытался выломать дверь. Кто бы там ни был, они, вероятно, очень сильно хотели доставить ту еду.

— Магнус, думаю, тебе стоит переместиться в спальню. Там будет удобнее, — Камилл снова оказалась рядом, подтягивая наверх и вкладывая кошелек в его руки. — Ты приляжешь и-

Дверь наконец поддалась, и грохот заставил Камилл подскочить на ноги, пока Магнус упал обратно на диван. Кто-то выкрикивал его имя. Их было несколько. Со знакомыми голосами.

Его друзья. Подняв голову, Магнус улыбнулся, увидев бегущих к нему Рагнора и Катарину. Рагнор подоспел первым, но именно Катарина мгновенно ощупала все его тело, куда только могла дотянуться.

— Простите, — закричала Камилл, — это частная собственность. Вы не можете вот так просто врываться сюда без предупреждения.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — взревела Катарина, тут же забыв про все медицинские тесты. Она встала вслед за Рагнором, создавая физическую преграду между ней и Магнусом.

Все это выглядело чересчур драматично, и Магнус уже собирался сказать, что он в порядке, но буквально лишился голоса. Тут был еще один человек, что опустился на колени и помог Магнусу сесть.

— Хей, — тихо произнес Алек, освещая все вокруг своей успокаивающей улыбкой. Он убрал волосы с его лица и мягко втолкнул что-то в руку. Что-то, похожее на бутылку, но пластиковую на этот раз. — Это вода, — объяснил Алек.

Магнус кивнул и сделал глоток. Алек укутал его в собственное пальто, растирая спину и руки. Позади парня Рагнор и Катарина спорили с Камилл, но Магнус их едва слышал за голосом Алека.

— Ты поправишься, Магнус, — повторял он. — Мы о тебе позаботимся, и все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся.

Вздохнув, Магнус потянулся за его рукой, крепко сжимая. Он подвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Алека.  
— Александр, — прошептал он, — помоги мне. Пожалуйста.

Алек резко кивнул, обняв его посильнее.  
— Помогу. Ты поправишься, Магнус. Обещаю, ты поправишься.

— Спасибо, — слабо откликнулся Магнус, но он был благодарен, всей душой.

— Просто попей еще немного, — Алек мягко отодвинулся, но остался достаточно близко, чтобы Магнус все еще чувствовал его тепло. — Тихо, не торопись. Не спеши.

Магнус улыбнулся, собираясь ответить шуткой, но раздавшийся звонкий звук привлек их с Алеком внимание. Спор закончился розовой пощечиной от Катарины на лице Камилл.  
— Скользкая рептилия, — прошипела Кэт. — Решила вылезти, когда Магнус опустится пониже, чтоб им воспользоваться? Держать его подальше от людей, которые о нем действительно заботятся, под своим контролем? Да как ты смеешь? Как смеешь вести себя, будто это твой дом? Будто Магнус твой? Убирайся из его жизни, пока твоя лживая морда не оказалась в тюрьме. Вон!

Даже с прижатой к разрастающемуся красному отпечатку на щеке ладонью Камилл и на йоту не казалась менее злобной.  
— Не тебе решать, оставаться мне или нет. А Магнусу.

Рагнор шумно выдохнул.  
— Сейчас он явно не в состоянии дать согласие хоть на что-то.

— Так что, думаю, я остаюсь, — покачала головой Камилл, скрестя руки. — Никто из вас не имеет права выгнать меня из его дома. Если только вы не намереваетесь выставить меня силой, доктор Лосс. Я могу проигнорировать одну пощечину в пылу ссоры. Вы обеспокоены, ведь Магнус никому из вас не сказал, что вернулся, но коснешься меня еще раз, и я подам в суд.

С Магнуса хватит. Он наклонился к Алеку, крепче сжав его руку, черпая силы, чтобы встать и противостоять Камилл.  
— Уходи.

Он с удовольствием понаблюдал, как уверенная улыбка Камилл умерла в зародыше на ее губах. Что-то в ее изумленном выражении заставило Магнуса ощутить себя победителем, особенно когда он снова повернулся к Алеку, обнаружив, что ореховые глаза ни на секунду не покидали его лица. Казалось, что весь мир Алека сжался до Магнуса и только Магнуса.

Это приятно.

Камилл вздернула подбородок, пытаясь собрать остатки достоинства, но внимание обоих, и Катарины, и Рагнора, уже было приковано к Магнусу. Однако Рагнор продолжал следить за ней, пока девушка собирала свои вещи и уходила, оставаясь рядом с осматривающей Магнуса Катариной.

Несмотря на спутанность сознания и быстрые четкие инструкции Катарины, Магнус не сводил глаз с Алека. Тот оставил его под заботой друзей и теперь ходил по комнатам, собирая пустые бутылки и разброшенную одежду. К тому времени, как Кэт закончила, он снова превратил лофт из мусорки в дом.

И он вернулся к Магнусу, как только Кэт объявила, что тот будет в порядке через пару часов. Рагнор решил приготовить им поесть, и девушка тут же вызвалась сбегать до ближайшего магазина за недостающими ингредиентами. Учитывая, что в доме не было почти ничего съедобного, это могло занять какое-то время.

— Мне все еще холодно, — сказал Магнус Алеку, когда они остались в гостиной вдвоем.

Алек тут же обнял его.  
— Продолжай пить воду. Тебе нужно побольше пить и отдыхать. Закрой глаза на минутку, я позабочусь, чтобы ты не отключился.

Магнус кивнул и сделал, как ему сказали, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Алека.  
— Мне нравится. Может, я оставлю тебя в роли моей подушки.

— Да, — ответил Алек с улыбкой в голосе. — Отдохни, и мы обсудим варианты, ладно?

— А остаться навечно вот так входит в эти варианты? Я за него.

Алек убрал волосы с его лица, снова мягко коснувшись лба.  
— Отдыхай, Магнус. Я разбужу, когда еда будет готова.

Повторять было не нужно. Магнус почти сразу же уснул, и пусть даже он и проспал в общем минут двадцать, пока его не разбудил аппетитный запах, это был лучший отдых за недели. Алек все еще перебирал его волосы, когда Магнус открыл глаза, и холод наконец ушел, забрав с собой головокружение.

Может Магнус и притворялся спящим еще пару секунд после того, как проснулся, а может и нет. Никто этого не узнает.

— Вот, мой друг, — позвал его Рагнор. — Я приготовил пирог с курицей и луком-пореем. И даже осквернил ее добавочной порцией специй. — Он повернулся к Алеку, который помогал Магнусу сесть. — Это его любимая уютная английская еда.

— Все, что ты готовишь, это моя любимая уютная английская еда, — тихо произнес Магнус, принимая из рук мужчины вилку. Первый же кусочек растаял во рту ураганом вкуса, и он застонал. Он и вспомнить не мог, когда последний раз наслаждался блюдом. Камилл его кормила, но все это на вкус было одинаково.

Алек гладил его по спине, пока Магнус ел.  
— Пахнет великолепно.

Магнус протянул ему вилку.  
— Хочешь, Александр? Уверен, Рагнор не голоден, он безумно прожорливый повар. На каждую приготовленную порцию две были съедены в процессе.

— Я в порядке, — хмыкнул Алек, покачав головой. — Рад, что твой юмор не пострадал.

— Этого я никогда не потеряю, — ответил Магнус, подмигнув. С каждым кусочком земля под ногами казалась все более твердой, и он чувствовал себя сильнее. Хотя и не хотел бы, чтобы Алек прекращал его гладить.

Кэт присела в кресло, наслаждаясь своим кусочком пирога. Как и Магнус, она любила пряности в пище.  
— Как закончишь кушать, выбирайся из этой одежды и в душ. Без обид, дорогой, но ты воняешь.

Магнус вскинул брови, развернувшись к Алеку.  
— Кто-нибудь хочет помочь бедной ду-

— Я, — оборвала его Кэт. — Я приводила тебя в чувство холодным душем со старшей школы, и я единственная, кто помнит правильный порядок шампуня и кондиционера.

— О, да, это важно, — Магнус отправил в рот последний кусок пирога. — Теперь мне намного лучше. Спасибо, что пришли. Я... Я не уверен, что помню, что случилось.

— Ты выписался из Института месяц назад и, видимо, никому об этом не рассказал, — объяснил Алек своим профессиональным голосом. В нем также была какая-то твердость, и у Магнуса в голове всплыли обрывки их последнего разговора. — Этим утром, проверяя платежные чеки, я обнаружил, что твой отец продолжает платить за лечение. Рагнор и Катарина пришли тебя навестить, и мы решили приехать сюда и проверить, все ли в порядке, когда поняли, что никто из нас не знает, что с тобой произошло.

Магнус кивнул и взглянул на друзей. У обоих было только беспокойство на лицах и никакой злости. И душащий страх постепенно схлынул, давая нормально дышать. Он хотел объяснить, что случилось, но с Алеком рядом это было сложно.

И будто прочитав его мысли, Алек встал.  
— Извините, нужно сделать звонок, — резко сказал он, пройдя на балкон и плотно закрыв за собой стеклянные двери.

— Он солгал, знаешь? — произнес Рагнор, убедившись, что все внимание Алека направлено на горизонт Нью-Йорка. — Это он решил тебя проведать. Не то чтобы мы, в конце концов, сами этого не сделали, но Алек подорвался сразу же, как понял, что что-то не так. Он-

— Я его поцеловал, — быстро проговорил Магнус, пока Рагнор не сказал что-то еще. Его сердце и так достаточно болело. — Рафаэль выписался из Института, и мне было одиноко. Я перестал есть и посещать сеансы терапии, и Алек пришел меня навестить. Мы говорили, и я его поцеловал. Выяснилось, что он не женат на докторе Лидии. Но он все равно мне отказал, сказав, что мы не можем быть вместе. Не когда я — его пациент. Так что я ушел.

— О, Магнус, — Кэт прикрыла ладонью рот.

Магнус вздохнул.  
— Знаю. Придя сюда, я просто хотел побыть один. В конце концов я собирался вам позвонить, но в тот момент хотел потеряться в мире. Потом заявилась Камилл и не уходила, пока вы не пришли. Спасибо. Не знаю... Я не знаю, почему сам ее не выкинул. Нужно было просто-

— Нет, Магнус, — Кэт присела рядом с ним, сжимая его ладони в своих. — Дело не в том, что ты должен был сделать. Все это в прошлом. Сейчас ты в безопасности, это все, что имеет значение.

— Но это не так. Я не в безопасности, потому что даже если я трезв, я все равно хочу выпить.

Магнус прикрыл глаза, тяжело сглатывая. Голова больше не кружилась, но снова возвращалась боль. И он жаждал ее заглушить, а единственный известный способ — приложиться к бутылке.  
— Я должен вернуться в Институт. В этот раз нужно поступить правильно.

Рагнор наклонился ближе.  
— Мы можем найти другое место, если захочешь. Что-то с менее привлекательным персоналом.

Магнус качнул головой.  
— Нет. Мне там нравилось, с доктором Иззи и доктором Лидией, и Бисквитиком. Александра мне придется видеть только за ужином, это я выдержу. Будет, чего с нетерпением ждать весь день. Я смогу сдерживать свои чувства.

— Но сможет ли он? — скрестил руки Рагнор. — Ты не видел Алека по пути сюда, Магнус. Он машину вел, будто профессиональный гонщик. Может он тебе и отказал, но только потому, что технически ты приходился ему пациентом. Мальчик по уши влюблен, мой друг. Кто, по-твоему, снес дверь? Вообще, было впечатляюще. Как в "Терминаторе".

Сейчас солгать было бы для Рагнора слишком жестоко. Магнус любил его, потому что из всех его друзей Рагнор всегда был самым искренним. Он никогда не подслащал ему правду и никогда не лгал.

Но все же Рагнор не знал Алека так, как Магнус. Он не видел вину в его глазах, когда Магнус сказал ему уйти. Он не знал, что самоотверженный Алек способен ради пациентов на все. А Магнус был его пациентом. Он сам так сказал.

— Пошли, — Катарина снова сжала его ладони. — Давай тебя искупаем и побалуем. Рагнор и Алек пока соберут твои вещи.

Она оттащила его в ванную, пока ни он, ни Рагнор ни начали возражать. Катарина была права, это не первый раз, когда она помогала ему мыться. Так случалось не раз и не два, хотя первый был еще в старшей школе, когда Магнус случайно опрокинул себе на голову целую банку краски, когда они делали приветственный плакат по случаю бала.

Магнус был в особенно плохом настроении после ссоры с отцом прямо перед школой, и ярко-зеленая краска по всему телу стала последней каплей. Тогда он очень легко взрывался.

Но Кэт, его якорь, проводила его в раздевалку, выгнав всю футбольную команду, чтобы помочь Магнусу вымыть волосы. Все это время они разговаривали, и он плакал, но то, что Кэт была рядом, значило для Магнуса все.

И продолжало сейчас, почти двадцать лет спустя. Он сел на пол душевой, пока Кэт перебирала его волосы, рассказывая о своих буднях в больнице. Послушав о проблемах других людей и попытавшись дать подруге пару советов об особо сложных пациентах, Магнус почувствовал себя лучше. Пытаясь помочь другим, он всегда чувствовал себя лучше.

Тщательно вымыв весь неприятный запах, Магнус окончательно воспрял духом. И протрезвел. Он закутался в теплый пушистый халат и позволил Кэт уложить его волосы. У нее был лучший вкус среди его друзей — ну, с дополнением в виде Рафаэля, появился конкурент, — так что он не волновался. Кэт даже немного подстригла кончики.

— Тебе нравится? — спросила она, закончив, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Магнуса.

Правда, для этого пришлось встать на носочки. Оценив в зеркале результат, он повернулся к девушке.  
— Я так хорошо годы не выглядел.

Кэт ласково улыбнулась и кивнула.  
— Ага.

Когда они вышли, Рагнор с Алеком уже заканчивали паковать вещи в спальне. Было немного неловко стоять перед Алеком в халате, но, учитывая, что он, вероятно, видел его нижнее белье, это было просто глупо.

Хотя Алек и вышел, извинившись, когда Магнус стал одеваться, что было мило.

Когда он оделся, они с друзьями вышли к ждавшему в гостиной Алеку. Магнус заметил, что грязные тарелки исчезли, и в целом квартира выглядела еще более аккуратно, чем когда Алек убирался здесь в первый раз.

— Так, — тихо произнес он, оглядывая сумки, — ты решил вернуться.

Магнус улыбнулся и резко кивнул.  
— Решил. Примешь меня обратно?

Алек тоже кивнул, передразнивая.  
— Приму.

Улыбнувшись еще шире, Магнус повернулся к друзьям. Странно, но в этот раз, хоть и было грустно их снова оставлять, он мог видеть любовь в их взглядах, когда они попрощались, и эта грусть превратилась в нежность.

Магнус моргнул.  
— Хм... Мы можем... Можно сделать одну быструю остановку по пути? — он посмотрел на нахмурившегося Алека, потом снова на Кэт. — Хочу увидеть Председателя.

— Конечно, — тут же ответил Алек, спустя секунду осознав, что вопрос предназначался Катарине, так как именно она приютила кота.

Девушка улыбнулась со слезами на глазах.  
— Конечно, дорогой.

***

В процессе регистрации Магнус думал о двух вещах. Во-первых, о том, как здорово держать Председателя в своих руках. Как его пушистый мех ощущался на коже, как Председатель извивался в его руках, прижимаясь к щеке теплым носиком. Он думал о том, как восторженно тот мяукнул, когда увидел заходящего в квартиру Кэт Магнуса, и как прыгнул в его объятия. Как вместе с ним вернулось и ощущение дома.

Во-вторых, он думал о поездке с Алеком в Институт. Большую часть пути они молчали, просто наслаждаясь музыкой и компанией друг друга. В какой-то момент начался дождь, и Алеку пришлось замедлиться, что, правда, сделало их маленькое путешествие только еще приятнее.

По приезде Алек подъехал прямо к общежитиям, остановившись как можно ближе к комнате шестнадцать. Магнус повернулся забрать вещи, но перед тем как он успел поблагодарить Алека, парень прочистил горло.

— Я... Магнус, думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Перед регистрацией я хотел бы убедиться, что ты хочешь быть здесь. Т-то есть, в Институте. Со мной, — он смотрел прямо перед собой, на барабанящие по стеклу тяжелые капли. — Не хочу... Я не хочу хоть как-то подвергать риску твое лечение.

Магнус улыбнулся. Прямота и уверенность в глазах Алека пылали огнем, напряженные мышцы проступали сквозь ткань футболки, а костяшки на слишком сильно сжимавших руль пальцах побелели.

Он коснулся правой руки Алека, которая тут же расслабилась.  
— Александр, дорогой, как бы я ни наслаждался твоей компанией, вернулся я не из-за этого, — Магнус разглядывал завесу дождя сквозь окно. — Я вдруг понял, что мне нравится это место. Очень сильно. Хотя не буду врать, что мои к тебе чувства, чем бы они ни были, ушли. Это не так. И я бы очень хотел снова поцеловать тебя. — Он остановился, когда Алек резко вдохнул. Что также разбудило бабочек в его животе. Неужели Рагнор был прав?

Так, нет. Сконцентрироваться.  
— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Магнус, — я хочу поправиться, прежде чем попробовать поискать с кем-то счастья. Это нормально?

Алек медленно кивнул, все еще не смотря на него.  
— Более чем.

— Спасибо, — тихонько улыбнулся Магнус. Возможно, сегодня он был особенно безрассудным: он переплел пальцы с Алеком. Удивительно, но тот не только позволил, но и сжал их сильнее. — Странно... Мне страшно, пусть даже я и проходил через все это раньше. Хотелось бы, чтобы Рафаэль был здесь.

— Хм... — Алек наконец поднял взгляд, робко улыбаясь. — Может оставишь телефон у себя на сегодня? Позвонишь ему и своим друзьям. Последняя ночь свободы перед лечением.

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Так, что, ты имеешь в виду, что я пока не твой пациент?

— Я... думаю, да? — моргнул Алек, неуверенный. — А что?

Это все, что Магнусу было нужно.  
— Просто хотел убедиться, прежде чем сделаю это, — сказал он и наклонился ближе, прижимаясь к губам Алека своими.

Поцелуй вышел слишком быстрым, чтобы произвести какое-то впечатление, но то, как все тело Магнуса охватила дрожь, говорило об обратном. Как и яркая улыбка на губах Алека.

Магнус не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Но прежде чем Алек успел что-либо сказать, а судя по нахмуренным бровям и проблеске вины в ореховых глазах, он намеревался, Магнус приложил указательный палец к его губам и снова улыбнулся.  
— А сейчас я ухожу. Доброй ночи, Александр.

Алек рвано вдохнул и, кажется, мысленно спорил сам с собой, пока наконец просто не вздохнул.  
— Доброй, Магнус.

И одно только это воспоминание помогло вынести непрекращающиеся протыкания иглой и анализы. Доктор Иззи также старалась провести процедуры наиболее комфортно, но все это время хитрая ухмылка не сходила с ее губ. Когда появились результаты, Магнус начал ощущать первые признаки выходящих из тела алкогольных токсинов.

— Ладно, милая, — наконец вздохнул он, пока доктор изучала результаты, — я немного отстал от прежнего себя месячной давности. Понял. Что смешного?

Изабель расплылась в полноценной улыбке.  
— Просто рада, что ты вернулся. Я волновалась, Магнус. Ты даже не представляешь, как, — она сжала его руку, и мужчина заглянул в ее наполняющиеся слезами красивые глаза. — Мы не можем насильно держать пациентов, если они хотят уйти. И не важно, насколько сильно мы о них заботимся, как сильно хотим им помочь, мы просто ничего не можем сделать. И каждый такой пациент разбивает мне сердце.

Магнус сжал тонкую ладонь.  
— Мне жаль, моя дорогая.

— Не стоит, — Изабель улыбнулась, вытерев слезы. — Я так расстроилась, когда ты ушел, потому что боялась, что все усилия, весь прогресс пойдет насмарку. Но сейчас ты здесь и... Магнус, ты выглядишь более здоровым сейчас, с темными кругами под глазами, бледный, как бедняжка Клэри, чем был при выписке.

— Прямо сейчас я себя здоровым не чувствую, — Магнус закатил глаза, но не стал прятать улыбку. Несмотря на прогрессирующую головную боль и легкое головокружение, ему было тепло на душе.

Изабель выгнула бровь, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Потому что ты не здоров. Не заблуждайся, следующие пару дней будут сущим адом. Но ты и не через это проходил, просто еще один раз.

Магнус хмыкнул, надеясь, что не выглядит настолько усталым, как себя чувствует.  
— О, в этом я спец.

— Да брось, — фыркнула Изабель и помогла ему встать, позвав медсестру с креслом-каталкой. — Давай-ка уложим тебя в постель.

Она засмеялась в ответ на соблазнительно намекающий взгляд Магнуса, удобно устроив его в кресле. Поцеловав мужчину в щеку, она отпустила его в комнату с медсестрой.

Может это были начавшиеся галлюцинации от вывода алкоголя, но прежде чем закрылась дверь, Магнус мог поклясться, что слышал, как доктор Иззи велела медсестре быть предельно осторожной, иначе та будет отвечать перед очень злым Алеком.

Оказавшись в кровати, Магнус сразу же закрыл глаза. Он осознавал все, что происходило с его телом: дрожь, холод, боль. Легче от этого не становилось, и он больше чем когда-либо скучал по Рафаэлю.

Почти час разговоров по телефону не заменяли его присутствие в ногах кровати, кричащего на медсестер, как лучше помочь Магнусу.

Жесткие конвульсии прошли по телу, и мужчина застонал. Будь Рафаэль здесь, он бы с ним разговаривал. Успокоил бы. Он бы нажал красную кнопку.

"Помни, если что-то понадобится, жми на красную кнопку," — сказала Бисквитик в его первый визит.

Магнус вскинул руку, со всей силой вдавив эту чертову штуку в стену. Почти мгновенно рядом оказалась медсестра, вводя болеутоляющие и успокаивая словами. Она взбила подушку и принесла еще несколько, накрыв Магнуса одеялом после его жалобы на холод.

Это было не то же самое, что с Рафаэлем, но было приятно не чувствовать себя в одиночестве.

В этот раз все самое худшее осталось позади спустя два дня. Доктор Иззи пришла повидаться в комнату, прежде чем вывести к другим пациентам с их повседневными делами. С ней была Клэри с подарком: рисунок одного из фото, что были сделаны во время их совместных художественных занятий.

— Ты выглядел таким счастливым, — пояснила Клэри, пока Магнус натягивал рубашку. Он был уверен, что одежду выбирал Рагнор, так как именно Алек отвечал за складывание: у него никогда еще не было настолько тщательно организованного багажа.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я им и был. Всегда хотел научиться шить, — Магнус снова взглянул на картину. — Мне нравится, Бисквитик. Твои работы должны висеть среди работ великих мастеров. Микеланджело, конечно, вставил бы на это недовольную реплику, мелочная сучка.

Клэри засмеялась, очаровательно щуря носик, обнимая Магнуса.  
— Я так рада, что ты в порядке, — прошептала она, тут же отпуская.

— Пошли, ребята, — Изабель закончила поправлять макияж. — Умираю с голоду, а сегодня вечер пиццы и особое свидание с мужем.

Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Как поживает Шерман? Я его еще не видел, — он взглянул в зеркало, одобрительно хмыкнув. Более темный образ и щетина выглядели потрясно.

— У Саймона все отлично, — усмехнулась Изабель, положив обе руки на бедра. Магнус едва успел заметить широкую самодовольную улыбку на ее губах, прежде чем она продолжила:  
— Мило, что ты помнишь, кто на ком женат. Ну, я и Саймон. Джейс и Клэри. Лидия и Джон. Алек и работа. Я слышала, это может сбивать с толку.

Магнус, будучи взрослым, полностью контролирующим свои действия человеком на пике зрелости, просто отмахнулся.  
— Мило, что у вас с братом такие открытые отношения. И часто вы мальчиков обсуждаете?

Клэри в недоумении переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но Изабель только пожала плечами.  
— О, я бы с удовольствием. Вообще, это Лидия узнала, но, думаю, Джейс тоже в курсе. А я знаю, потому что знаю всё.

— Вот почему у тебя такие объемные волосы, — нахмурился Магнус. — И блестящие. Новый шампунь?

— Гены, — засмеялась Изабель, глядя на все еще озадаченное выражение лица Клэри. — Магнус думал, что Алек и Лидия женаты.

Клэри моргнула, медленно вникая в смысл слов.  
— О, — тихо произнесла она. — Ты не первый с такими выводами, но меня до сих пор передергивает. Так странно.

— И к счастью, это просто недопонимание с моей стороны, — Магнус развернулся на пятках. — Вперед, дамы?

Когда все трое зашли в кафетерий, его сердце пропустило удар. Кроме присутствия Изабель и Клэри рядом, быть здесь без Рафаэля казалось странным. Он не был уверен, где сесть или с кем разговаривать.

Но затем их заметил очень широко улыбающийся Алек и практически подбежал ближе. Учитывая его ноги размером с небольшое здание, "подбежал" было словом не совсем подходящим. Магнус предпочитал думать, что Алек мощно дошагал в их направлении.

И ему определенно нравилась эта яркая улыбка на его лице.  
— Александр, как всегда великолепно прекрасен в своем дресс-коде. Эта новая черная футболка, или у тебя по одной на каждый день недели, как в мультиках?

Алек закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь выглядеть раздраженным, так что это сработало только наполовину.  
— Зд **о** рово, что ты снова среди живых.

— Зд **о** рово, — улыбнулся Магнус, но не успел ничего добавить, так как сзади подошли Лидия и Джейс, с которыми Алек до этого разговаривал. — Доктор Лидия, Джейс, — поприветствовал он.

— Рада снова тебя видеть, Магнус, — вежливо улыбнулась Лидия, но проблеск искренности, сверкнувший в ее глазах, наполнил мужчину счастьем.

Он не стал раздумывать и просто обнял ее. Если он и застал Лидию врасплох, то она тут же оправилась, крепко обняв его в ответ.  
— С нетерпением жду возобновления наших сеансов, — сказал Магнус, отстранившись.

Лидия ярко улыбнулась, скинув маску профессиональности еще на пару секунд.  
— Как и я.

Джейс с нечитаемым выражением лица просто кивнул в его сторону, но Магнус не успел ничем ответить, когда услышал позади знакомый ворчливый голос.

— Не может быть, — воскликнул Магнус, но повернувшись, увидел стоящего рядом Рафаэля. — Ты здесь! Я должен был догадаться, дети резко перестали смеяться.

Рафаэль только закатил глаза, проигнорировав хихикающего за спиной Саймона.  
— В Институте нет никаких детей. Ты на самом деле ничего не знаешь об этом месте, — он фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди. — Перед тем, как ты расстрогаешься, я здесь не ради тебя. — Он кивнул на Изабель с Саймоном. — У нас свидание. А теперь, найди нам столик. Хватит с тебя особенного обращения, за столом администрации ты сидеть не будешь.

Магнус надул губы, но смягчился, когда Рафаэль, застонав, оттащил его от Лайтвудов. Он был слишком счастлив, чтобы жаловаться на грубое обращение.  
— Скучал по мне?

— Недостаточно, чтобы радоваться, что ты снова здесь, — прищурился Рафаэль. — Но, полагаю, лучше здесь, чем в отключке в каком-нибудь овраге.

— В это раз я все сделаю правильно, дорогой. Я обещаю тебе, я-

Рафаэль остановил его, сверкнув глазами.  
— Не надо мне обещать, я знаю, что ты можешь. Пообещай себе. И не думай, что я буду постоянно навещать тебя во внеприемные часы. Не буду. Это в качестве исключения.

— О, — Магнус поиграл бровями, — я думал, ты пришел ради Изабель и Саймона, а не меня.

— Не глупи, их я могу видеть, когда захочу, — вздохнул Рафаэль, взглянув на столик Лайтвудов. Джейс рассказывал историю, и все смеялись, но прежде чем он добрался до сути, Алек посмотрел в их сторону и улыбнулся.

Магнус улыбнулся в ответ, помахав рукой. Рафаэль застонал, драматично закатив глаза.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты думал, будто он женат. На девушке. Так глупо.

— Это ты виноват, — задохнулся возмущением Магнус. — Ты упомянул Саймона, Клэри и Лидию как супругов Лайтвудов. Сложи два и два. И заканчивай надо мной смеяться, Изабель тебя опередила.

Рафаэль пожал плечами.  
— На самом деле нет. Мы неделями над тобой смеялись, — он покачал головой. — Так глупо.

Магнус надулся, но он не был по-настоящему зол. Все еще немного ошеломляло вернуться назад, ко всем этим людям, счастливым знать, что он в порядке, но было приятно. Он был так долго потерян, что забыл, как это — быть любимым. Были Рагнор и Кэт, но их любовь была настолько безоговорочна, редкая драгоценность, которую Магнус не думал, что сможет найти где-то еще.

Но вот они, целая новая группка людей, которые о нем заботятся несмотря ни на что. На самом деле, он не прекращал их ранить и обманывать, но их любовь ни разу даже не дрогнула. Не исчезла.

И Магнус осознал, скорее даже задним числом, что сейчас настало время для него оправдать их веру, доказать, что все потрачено не впустую. Время ему полюбить себя так же, как это сделали они. Потому что это — единственный способ стать их достойным. Единственный способ ему стать человеком, которого они все хотели видеть.

Единственный способ снова стать самим собой.

***

Как оказалось, путь любви к себе — чудовищно долог. И тяжел. И включает в себя огромное количество разговоров. Как бы сильно Магнус ни любил говорить о себе, проводить так восемь часов в неделю было слишком даже для него.

К счастью, доктор Лидия перемежала их "интимные сеансы", как их называл Магнус, с разговорами о других людях. Каждый раз ему было позволено выбирать любого человека для обсуждения, и у него не было недостатка в кандидатах. В начале он разговаривал в основном о друзьях, но на этот раз решил ничего не утаивать. Понадобилось много времени, но Магнус наконец смог открыто выразить свои чувства, как одиноко он себя ощущал, когда Рагнор и Кэт оставили его в Институте в первый раз.

У доктора Лидии всегда имелись стакан чистой воды, бумажные платочки и благожелательное выражение лица, когда бы Магнусу ни понадобился перерыв, но именно ее точные вопросы и шорох ручки по бумаге успокаивали его достаточно, чтобы продолжать.

Также помогло то, что Магнус сразу же вернулся к тренировкам. Хотя физический тест с Джейсом был не сахар: как бы он ни был доволен собой, Магнус не наслаждался раздеванием до трусов, позволяя парню его взвешивать и обмерять, тем более когда тот постоянно хмурился.

— Ты допущен ко всем упражнениям в зале, просто начинай потихоньку, — повторил Джейс, едва глядя на Магнуса.

Они никогда не были лучшими друзьями, но раньше такой враждебности не было. Магнус выгнул бровь. У него было несколько способов спокойно вывести Джейса на разговор и узнать, в чем проблема.

Но он решил их все проигнорировать.  
— В чем проблема?

Джейс поднял голову с некоторой свирепостью в глазах.  
— Ты не хочешь знать.

— Вообще-то я только что спросил, так что очевидно, что хочу, — Магнус скрестил руки. — Я и шагу из офиса не сделаю, пока мы не разберемся.

— Тогда тебе лучше начать привыкать к обстановке, потому что мне не о чем тебе говорить.

Магнус сощурился. Джейс определенно был враждебно настроен, но было в нем что-то большее, чем просто гнев. Они никогда не были особо близки, да даже больше, чем парой слов не обменивались, но Магнус много о нем слышал от Алека и Клэри. И оба всегда говорили одно и то же.

Джейс всегда защищал тех, кого любит.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к твоим брату или сестре? — осторожно начал Магнус.

Он был уверен, что перешел пару границ, и не удивился, если бы Джейс вышвырнул его из здания. Он бы даже его не винил.

Но как и все Лайтвуды, Джейс был непредсказуем. Он вздохнул и немного смягчился взглядом.  
— Послушай, если хочешь уйти и убить себя, это твоя проблема. Просто сначала подумай о людях, кому ты причинишь боль. И не только своим друзьям, но и людям здесь тоже.

Магнус моргнул. Такого он не ожидал.  
— Осторожнее, дорогой. Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты беспокоишься.

— И я бы все отрицал, — Джейс пробежал пальцами по волосам. — У меня все еще осталась где-то твоя программа тренировок, если захочешь продолжить с того места, где закончил.

— Вообще-то, — Магнус покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Если он застрял в спортзале без постоянных жалоб Рафаэля, то придется мириться с компанией Джейса. Что почти то же самое, только белее. И натуральнее, — я тут думал... У вас здесь есть какой-нибудь класс боевых искусств?

И среди всех Лайтвудов Джейс был самым эмоциональным. Это можно было увидеть по его взгляду: как он изменился от убийственного до восторженного за пару минут.  
— Именно этого предлога мне не хватало, чтобы надрать тебе задницу.

С секунду Магнус раздумывал взять Джейса на слабо, но передумал.  
— Ладно, Джонни Лоуренс.* Смейся, пока можешь.

Джейс ухмыльнулся, и Магнус не уверен, что ему понравилось, как радостно тот выглядел.  
— Я буду.

Так что, да, получать с утра по полной программе, а затем подвергаться ментальному избиению после полудня — вот такой была жизнь Магнуса в Институте. Худшим было то, что с каждым днем он действительно чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше.

Во время второй недели Магнус наконец почувствовал, что больше не может откладывать. Он потратил немного больше времени на макияж с утра и поменял расписание тренировок, чтобы провести больше времени с Клэри и поболтать о пустяках на художественных занятиях.

Днем Магнус рассказал Лидии об отце. Не выдал бесстрастную профессиональную речь, как обычно, а рассказал о реальном Асмодеусе.

Впервые за многие годы Магнус позволил себе вслух высказать то, что так долго хоронил внутри. Это была смесь ярости и потери, поток слов того, кого так долго держали вдалеке от света, что он стал темнотой. Он рассказал Лидии все, от его первых воспоминаний о жестокости отца к нему и матери, когда он еще даже этого не осознавал, до момента, когда Магнус понял, что его отец не просто успешный глава Edom Enterprises, а садистский монстр, не останавливающийся ни перед чем, чтобы заполнить свои карманы. Принц Ада, свободно разгуливающий по земле.

Даже говоря о нем, Магнус чувствовал вину. Он знал о преступлениях отца уже более десяти лет, о всех сомнительных бизнес-переговорах, взятках, шантаже. Он знал, что большую часть своих денег его отец заработал причиняя боль другим или позволяя этому случиться. И он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал.

Вместо этого он предпочитал закрывать глаза и пить. Если он не сможет вспомнить, значит, этого не было. Значит, он не сын монстра. Он бы не потакал действиям отца своим бездействием.

Если этого не было, значит Магнус сам не был монстром.

И все на этом не заканчивалось. До сих пор было больно признавать, но было время, когда за все Магнус винил мать. Как она могла полюбить такого, как Асмодеус? Как она могла с ним жить? Ему потребовались годы, чтобы понять, что она не виновата, и когда он это сделал, тяжесть ее потери намертво пригвоздила его к земле.

В тот день они вышли за рамки их обычной двухчасовой беседы, но к концу Магнус чувствовал себя легче, чем когда-либо. Он был уверен, что смысла в его словах было не много, но доктор Лидия, казалось, не возражала.

Они работали над обидой Магнуса еще пару следующих сеансов, и не то чтобы она стала проще, но терпимее. Они покопались в его детстве и юности, когда мама еще была жива и он чувствовал себя любимым. Когда он еще восхищался отцом и хотел быть как он, когда вырастет.

Так безумно давно.

Чтобы справиться с тяжелыми тематическими беседами, Магнус заставлял Лидию иногда слушать его болтовню о предыдущих любовниках и любовницах. И вскоре она стала специалистом по части Акселя фон Ферзена, Имасу Моралеса и прекрасной Этты. Лидия даже час выслушивала о сексуальном приключении Магнуса с Вулси Скоттом, включая все позы и укусы.

Конечно же, доктор Лидия была слишком умна, чтобы позволить себя отвлечь. Она смогла выкопать Камилл из пепла развращенности Магнуса, и сплетничество снова превратилось в терапию. Она не умела веселиться.

Сказать, что третья неделя началась для Магнуса с истощения, было бы преуменьшением. Он черпал силы только из успешных теперь попыток уложить Джейса на его идеальную задницу. Без Рафаэля было не слишком весело, но наблюдать за удивленным лицом Джейса, когда он впервые вытер тем самым лицом мат, было зд **о** рово. Это, и постоянные встречи с Алеком, когда тот посещал спортзал.

Не то чтобы Магнус подстроил свой график тренировок под Алека. Ни за что. Никто ничего не докажет.

Так же, как и то, что он последние десять минут притворялся, что выбирает веса, а не ждет, пока Алек закончит подтягивания. А даже если и докажут, ну что ж, Магнус был адвокатом. Он сможет себя защитить.

Правда, в другой раз, потому что сейчас рядом проходили метр девяносто пота и мускулов, так что он был немного занят.

— Александр, — позвал Магнус, приняв изящную позу. У трезвости были свои преимущества: он годами не был в таких ладах с гравитацией. — Рад тебя здесь видеть, в этой неожиданной встрече, созданной абсолютно случайно.

Алек, мерно потягивающий воду из пластиковой бутылки, засмеялся, вылив остаток себе на голову. Магнус совершенно точно не завидовал капельке, скатившейся под ворот его футболки.  
— Ага, какое совпадение, правда?

— Так быстро возвращаешься к работе? — улыбнулся Магнус, постучав по несуществующим часам на запястье. — Еще два часа до того, как ты должен был проснуться, чтобы приготовиться к трудовому дню. Если живешь на Манхэттене.

— Может я долго собираюсь, — пожал плечами Алек, вытираясь полотенцем. — Вот почему я живу в Институте и рано встаю.

Магнус невпечатленно надул губы.  
— Что-то мне не особо верится. Неа, моя теория — ты просто любишь дразнить нас, бедных пациентов.

Алек нахмурился.  
— И как же?

— Рисуясь своим безобразно горячим здоровьем, — усмехнулся Магнус. — И под здоровьем я имею в виду тело.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Алек, тряхнув головой. — Я собирался позаниматься немного стрельбой. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— О, я бы с удовольствием позанимался с тобой, дорогой. И не только стрельбой.

Алек выглядел невпечатленным.  
— Хотя, если подумать, я еще не завтракал нормально. Хочешь кофе?

Несмотря на любовь к хорошим напиткам Магнус никогда не увлекался кофе. В детстве ему нравился чай, тот, что мама привозила из своей родной страны. Он жалел, что никогда не обращал внимания на ее рассказы о Джакарте и не навещал его бабушку с дедушкой. Асмодеус не интересовался наследием жены или передачей его сыну, так что маленькие обрывки прошлого всплывали лишь изредка вместе с воспоминаниями о матери.

Это было еще одной деталью, которой лишил его отец, но Магнус был твердо намерен все исправить, как только отсюда выйдет.

Однако сейчас его мечты становились явью.  
— Милый Александр, — мягко улыбнулся Магнус, — ты приглашаешь меня на кофейное свидание?

— Конечно же нет, это было бы непрофессионально, — улыбнулся Алек. — Кроме того, я завтракаю на кухне персонала, а это самое неромантичное место на Земле. Там Иззи готовит.

Магнус выгнул бровь, наклонив голову набок.  
— Это должно мне о чем-то сказать?

Пожав плечами, Алек запихнул полотенце и пустую бутылку в спортивную сумку.  
— Моя сестра не... одарена кулинарно. Поймешь, когда мы придем.

И он понял. Кухня персонала была намного менее гламурной, чем та, где готовили еду для пациентов, как Магнус полагал, по крайней мере. Рафаэль был сладкоежкой и изредка страдал без шоколада, так что они пробирались в кухню, чтобы украсть пару плиток.

К примеру, там не было стольких сожженных сковородок.  
— От доктора Иззи?

Алек кивнул, остановившись перед кофеваркой. Как он объяснил по пути, учитывая, что это определенно не было кофейным свиданием, ему не нужно переодеваться из спортивной одежды. Хотя он поменял футболку, и Магнус абсолютно не жаловался на то, как свободные шорты висели на его заднице. Абсолютно.

— Тебе какой кофе? — спросил Алек спустя пару минут.

— Горячий и сладкий, как мой мужчина, — Магнус даже не удостоил ответом закатывание глаз парня. — Этот пирог съедобный?

— Хм, — Алек посмотрел в его сторону, — должен быть. Его, кажется, Клэри пекла.

Магнус, улыбнувшись, отрезал каждому по кусочку.  
— Вы так счастливо живете вместе, прямо как одна большая семья.

Алек фыркнул, относя две чашки кофе к пустому столику.  
— Все не всегда так радужно, но, думаю, мы прилагаем усилия. Как в браке.

Вероятно, его выдал немного дрожащий голос, но самодовольная улыбка, появившаяся, когда Алек отпил кофе, также была говорящим знаком. Магнус подавился воздухом.  
— Александр, ты собираешься и дальше припоминать мне эту маленькую ошибку? Потому что я могу придумать с десяток других вещей, о которых мне стоит напоминать почаще, и одна из них — это ты.

— Все намеки мира не изменят того, что ты думал, будто мы с Лидией женаты, — глумился Алек, и нечестно, что он так красиво смеялся за счет Магнуса. — Отвратительно. Ты случайно не думал, что Клэри с Джейсом брат и сестра?

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Как я должен был догадаться, что одинаковые золотые цепочки были браслетами дружбы? Я думал вам уже далеко за двенадцать.

Алек продолжал смеяться, и это было бы ужасно, если бы не было так очаровательно.  
— Ты бы себя видел, когда узнал правду. В тот момент было странно, но сейчас это уже просто смешно.

— Рад, что не перестаю тебя веселить, — тряхнул головой Магнус, но все же улыбнулся, глотнув из кружки. — Ух, кофе замечательный. Какая магия вовлечена в превращение этого места в рай на земле?

— Я так понимаю, в этот раз ты наслаждаешься пребыванием? — Алек пристроил подбородок на руку. Магнус видел ожидание в его глазах, как он жаждал узнать больше, чем получит в ответ на этот комментарий.

Но он сдерживался, и это было важно.  
— Я определенно провожу больше времени с твоей не-женой в медицинском корпусе, так что тебе стоит начинать ревновать, — Магнус подмигнул Алеку. — И я завел новых друзей: Элиас, Малком, но он какой-то мутный, милая Джессамин. То есть, они, конечно, не заменяют Рафаэля, потому что они милые люди, но здорово иметь друзей. Профессиональный термин, видимо, "система поддержки", да, доктор Александр?

— Да. Большинство открываются и запускают оздоровительный процесс, когда могут ассоциировать себя с другими людьми, проходящими через те же проблемы, — сухо проговорил Алек. — Поддержка — мощный инструмент.

Магнус утвердительно замычал в ответ, допивая кофе. Помимо поддержки, приобретение друзей среди пациентов принесло с собой сплетни. И конкретно одну тему, в которой Магнус был весьма заинтересован.  
— Дорогой, почему ты не работаешь психиатром? Уверен, вы с братом и сестрой могли бы нанять кого-то для управления Институтом.

Ореховые глаза Алека потемнели, и на секунду Магнус подумал, что разрушил их маленький совместный момент, но тот быстро вернулся в норму.  
— Джейс, Иззи и я... Мы открыли Институт для помощи другим, — что-то было в его голосе, что заставило Магнуса дернуться в желании сжать его руку, но он не стал. — Помочь им справиться с болезнями, поправиться. У нас были деньги, и мы думали... Если мы сможем помочь людям перестать быть угрозой самим себе, то... Тогда меньше семей будут страдать. Как наша.

Внезапно он остановился, прерывисто вздохнув. На это раз Магнус сжал его пальцы, получив в ответ короткую благодарную улыбку.  
— У нас был младший брат, Макс. Он погиб в автокатастрофе, — выдохнул Алек. — Водитель тоже умер. Он был пьян.

Магнус молча ждал, пока Алек собирал силы для продолжения.  
— Как видишь, мы хотели сами это сделать, убедиться, что больше не умрет ни один маленький мальчик. Мои родители хотели, чтобы я перенял семейное дело, так что я получил немного знаний в сфере управления. Изабель бросила работу в больнице Аликанте и поступила на обучение в области зависимостей. Джейс променял карьеру футболиста на управление физическим корпусом. Все мы хотели вернуть то, что было дано нам, лучшим из возможных способов, и еще... Это был способ справиться с потерей.

Магнус молча кивнул.  
— Поэтому ты не пьешь?

— Да, — Алек взглянул на их сцепленные руки. — Раньше пил, в Идрисе. Никогда не любил, правда, но алкоголь помогал почувствовать себя свободным. Ты бы видел Лидию в то время. Было страшно, она перепивала любого, а ведь она малютка просто.

— Такие хуже всего, — засмеялся Магнус и нежно улыбнулся. — Лидия ведь твоя лучшая подруга, так?

Алек тоже улыбнулся, теперь выглядя немного приободренным.  
— Ага, она лучшая. Лидия была рядом, когда я узнал о Максе. Не знаю, что бы без нее делал, — свободной рукой он коснулся цепочки на шее. — Надеюсь, тебе помогают ваши с ней сеансы.

— Вы что, серьезно о них не говорите? — неверяще поднял брови Магнус, но мысли возвращались к факту, что эти жесты Алека его больше не беспокоили. — В смысле, о моих сеансах.

— Нет, никогда. Мы не обсуждаем пациентов Института, — Алек прочистил горло. — И думаю, это было бы особенно неэтично, учитывая... — он понизил интонацию, допивая кофе.

Магнус нахмурился.  
— Учитывая?

Алек просто кивнул на их сплетенные руки.

— О, — Магнус моргнул, даже не пытаясь бороться с улыбкой. — Это.

На губах Алека также появилась застенчивая улыбка, когда он кивнул.  
— Это.

Магнус про себя хихикнул и допил кофе одним глотком. Оно было таким потрясающим на вкус, что он задумался, почему никогда раньше его не любил.

***

На второй неделе второго месяца лечения Магнуса удивили новостью, что ему можно покинуть на вечер Институт. Нескольким пациентам, достаточно продвинувшимся в лечении, разрешили посетить бродвейское шоу и отправиться на ужин. Все это время их будут сопровождать медсестры — и, к сожалению, Алек в их категорию не входил, Магнус уточнил — но должно было быть весело.

После компании только Рагнора и Катарины каждые две недели покинуть наконец Центр было за счастье. Хотя Рафаэль также приходил еще пару раз, а ему стоило только бросить на медсестер свой особый взгляд для получения пропуска. Он постоянно использовал оправдание в виде Саймона и Изабель, но чаще всего проводил в итоге целый день с Магнусом.

Как бы ни были замечательны люди в Институте, эту ночь Магнус ждал с распростертыми объятиями. Хоть он и не был особым ценителем мюзиклов, Гамильтон казался хорошим способом провести время.

Доктор Лидия разъяснила ему, что может пойти не так, чтобы помочь подготовиться к возможному искушению, но в конце концов немного переусердствовала. Когда Магнус наконец смог добраться до душа, он был уверен, что готов встретиться с миром.

Если бы только рядом был один высокий привлекательный мужчина, то все было бы просто идеально.

Он прибыл к месту встречи минутой раньше впервые за многие годы. Было слегка странно ждать остальных, но зато он смог всех рассмотреть: большинство пациентов были ему знакомы, но по-настоящему сблизился он только с Элиасом.

Ну, кому-то только что выпала роль лучшего друга на одну ночь.

Бродвей никогда не разочаровывал, и Гамильтон предстал воплощением его самых лучших черт: утонченный, прогрессивный рассказ, занимательный настолько же, насколько и дерзкий. Магнус замечательно провел время, а Элиас оказался весьма приятной компанией, когда не беспокоился по пустякам. Парень как будто ожидал взрыва бомбы каждый раз, как слышал свое имя.

Естественно, Магнус не мог оставить данный факт без внимания. Если друг хоть немного расслаблялся, он старался вернуть его в тонус. Лучше всего вышло в перерыве, когда Магнусу удалось напугать Элиаса так сильно, что тот закричал прямо посреди зала.

Он целую минуту пытался отсмеяться, а потом похлопал парня по спине.  
— О, не хмурься, — проговорил Магнус, невинно улыбаясь. — Я только помогаю тебе слегка расслабиться. Нам же весело, да? Ты смеялся в первом акте. Берегись гусиных лапок вокруг глаз.

— Думаю, я просто немного на грани, — извиняясь, ответил Элиас с легкой улыбкой. — Я этого вечера неделями ждал. Не хочу, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

— И не пойдет, — заверил его Магнус, резко кивнув. — Мы досмотрим мюзикл, а потом поужинаем в одном из лучших ресторанов Нью-Йорка. А затем отправимся по кроваткам до комендантского часа, как хорошие мальчики.

Элиас кивнул.  
— Спасибо.

Магнус пожал плечами, озорно улыбаясь.  
— Цитируя попкультуру: "Мы все здесь связаны".** А теперь к насущному: десять баксов, что я смогу уговорить одну из медсестер купить нам попкорна до начала следующего акта.

— Я в деле.

К концу представления Магнус был уже под завязку набит попкорном, но у него было правило никогда не отказываться от хорошей еды. Выбранный ими ресторан был прекрасным местом, специализирующимся на морепродуктах. Каждому выдали меню, и Магнус заметил, что список напитков варьировался от воды до подборки весьма экзотических соков.

Он захотел отослать фото странички Алеку, но вместо этого просто заказал себе сок маракуйи. 

Неудивительно, но еда была превосходной. Хорошая беседа могла бы сделать ее еще лучше, но Магнус просто с удовольствием наблюдал, как большая часть людей за столиком пыталась найти нормальные темы для разговора. Что ж, тогда настало его время сиять.

С парочкой умно ввернутых острых комментариев Магнус превратился в центр внимания. Он заставлял людей смеяться и находил им общие темы, рассказывал собственные истории, искусно смешивая правду и вымысел. Он купался во внимании, превратив ужин в целое событие.

В итоге, когда все разговаривали и смеялись, Магнус позволил себе немного расслабиться. Вечер обратился невероятным успехом, а он сыграл во всем этом немаловажную роль.

И не понадобилось ни капли алкоголя.

Во время подачи десерта Элиас улыбнулся.  
— Эй, Магнус, — позвал он, пока тот наблюдал за разворачивающейся за столом беседой, — я в туалет. Не присоединишься?

Нахмурившись, Магнус хихикнул.  
— Мы кто тебе, девочки-подростки? Тебя за ручку подержать надо?

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Элиас, и он впервые за вечер выглядел таким расслабленным, так что Магнус улыбнулся в ответ. — Подожди три секунды и иди за мной.

Он даже не дал Магнусу возможности спросить что-то еще, просто встав и скрывшись в задней части ресторана. Магнус поднял бровь, но все равно последовал за парнем в момент, когда его отсутствие не сильно бросилось бы в глаза.

— Элиас, — позвал он, толкнув дверь мужского туалета. — Ну и какую пакость ты заду-?

Магнус замолк на середине предложения, проглотив слова. В комнате стоял Элиас, живой и здоровый, как и Джессамин. Между ними стоял симпатичный незнакомец с какими-то неземными чертами и смешным тату в форме листа на лице. Тем не менее, не это послужило поводом безмолвности Магнуса.

А то, что они делали. Фарфоровая кожа Джессамин была недостаточно светлой, чтобы скрыть белый порошок возле ноздрей. В руках у Элиаса был пластиковый пакетик с капсулами и таблетками. Но незнакомец, он держал открытую коробку с кучей разных вещей. И некоторые из этих маленьких бутылочек были любимыми брендами Магнуса.

— Наконец-то! — громко воскликнул Элиас, глядя на него стеклянными глазами. — Теперь можно начинать вечеринку.

— Полагаю, ты и есть тот знаменитый Магнус Бейн, — произнес незнакомец шелковым голосом.

Магнус наклонил голову.  
— А я полагаю, что никогда о тебе не слышал.

— Меня зовут Мелиорн, — он указал на содержимое коробки, — первый на Благом Дворе. Может быть, немного Бордо для начала?

— Благой Двор? — Магнус резко выдохнул, но все равно улыбнулся. Он остановился рядом с Элиасом, положив руку ему на плечо. — Боже мой, так мы хорошо знакомы.

Будучи на протяжении многих лет гостем одного из самых популярных и мерзких клубов Нью-Йорка, Магнус снова и снова натыкался на членов Благого Двора. Он никогда не интересовался их продукцией, так что старался держаться на расстоянии, но им всегда удавалось его находить.

Учитывая, что Асмодеус являлся, вероятно, их крупнейшим спонсором, пока кокаин хорошо продавался, не трудно было догадаться, почему так происходило. Хотя, они, видимо, расширили бизнес. Видимо, толкание товара испорченным богатым детишкам больше их не устраивало.

Одно Магнус знал точно: глупо было переступать дорогу Благому Двору. Банда была известна тем, что всегда "заботилась" о тех, кто активно совал нос в их дела. 

Магнус обычно не был глупым, но не этим вечером. Этим вечером он видел, как работа Института уничтожалась алчными приспособленцами, пользующимися уязвимостью зависимых людей, все еще находящихся на реабилитации. Он видел, как мечты и надежды Алека рушились прямо на его глазах.

Улыбаясь, Магнус похлопал Элиаса по плечу.  
— К сожалению, я пришел, чтобы сообщить, что медсестры заметили твое отсутствие. И твое тоже, куколка, — он подмигнул Джессамин. — Вы двое можете идти, я буду через минуту.

Элиас усмехнулся, вероятно, попытавшись подмигнуть Магнусу, но потерпев неудачу.  
— Увидимся, друг.

Джессамин захихикала, последовав за ним, перед этим звучно чмокнув Магнуса в щеку.  
— Наслаждайся, — промурлыкала она.

Мелиорн наблюдал, как они уходят, с шутливой улыбкой на тонких губах.  
— Приятные люди эти двое.

— Да, лучшие, — Магнус скрестил руки на груди. — Не все хорошие люди в курсе, но я адвокат. Лицензированный и все такое, лучший выпускник своего года. Бла-бла-бла.

— О, — Мелиорн был достаточно вежлив, чтобы изобразить впечатленность. — А я думал, ты всего лишь наследник Империи Эдома. Полагаю, под всей этой красотой скрываются мозги. — Он начал перекладывать содержимое коробки, выставляя маленькие бутылочки перед пакетами с разноцветными наркотиками. — Мистер Бейн, наверное, безумно горд. Наша Королева его очень уважает.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — Магнус сделал шаг вперед, медленно обходя Мелиорна по кругу. — Но знаешь, школа права была ужасно скучной. Неудивительно, что мне необходимы были пару рюмок между парами, чтобы сделать обучение интересным. Угадаешь, какой предмет я больше всего ненавидел?

Мелиорн нахмурился, не двигая ни одним другим мускулом.  
— Уверен, ты мне сейчас расскажешь.

— Уголовное право, — тут же продолжил Магнус. — Оно абсолютно не похоже на фильмы. Ни один из моих профессоров никого не убивал. Так скучно, — пожал плечами он, разочарованно вздохнув.

— Видимо, жизнь все же не отражает искусство, — отозвался Мелиорн, закрывая коробку.

Магнус засмеялся.  
— Нет, не отражает. Но, в любом случае, это было давно. И, как ты можешь себе представить, мне все это не то чтобы очень знакомо — вообще-то, никогда не было — но я уверен, что незаконное владение наркотическими веществами это федеральное уголовное преступление. — Он остановился, кругом обойдя Мелиорна, теперь снова встав лицом к лицу. — Однако, я уверен, что распространение и продажа этих самых веществ это преступление. На самом деле, это можно даже отнести к уголовному преступлению класса от B до D*** в нашем великом штате Нью-Йорк.

Улыбка Мелиорна наконец спала.  
— К чему ты клонишь?

— О, милый, я просто рисуюсь, — Магнус склонил голову набок. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, как легко было бы тебя посадить. У меня даже свидетели есть — камеры ресторана. Не говоря уже о скандале, который бы я устроил, когда полицейские заявились бы схватить твою маленькую наглую задницу с поличным.

— Тогда ты бы пошел против Благого Двора. Может ты и смог бы посадить меня, — Мелиорн все еще оставался спокойным, — но тебе никогда не добраться до Королевы. Она же, в свою очередь, вполне может добраться до тебя.

Но Магнус был вдвое более спокоен.  
— Правда? Неужели Королева пошла бы против драгоценного сынка Асмодеуса? Не думаю, что ты видишь всю картину целиком, мой дорогой, так что позволь прояснить. Думаешь папочка будет рад узнать, что Королева послала одного из своих фей помешать лечению его сына? За которое он платит из своего кармана? Как думаешь, кто из нас здесь проиграет, дорогой? Наследник Империи Эдома или какой-то глупый листочек, преступивший его гостеприимство?

Мелиорн открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Магнус взмахом руки заставил его замолчать.  
— Ты покинешь это маленькое деловое предприятие и будешь держаться подальше от людей на реабилитации, особенно от пациентов Института. Сделаешь это, и возможно я забуду, что видел сегодня твое лицо. Сделаешь это, и возможно избежишь гнева самого Принца Ада.

Со своего места Магнус мог буквально видеть колесики, усердно работающие в мозгу Мелиорна. Он знал, что немного переиграл, но был шанс, что парень не был посвящен в отношения Магнуса с его отцом. Если он мог заставить людей поверить, что Асмодеус заботился о нем достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно поместить на лечение, то этот блеф мог выгореть.

Мелиорн усмехнулся, и Магнус почувствовал себя намного менее уверенным, чем еще секунду назад.  
— Мистер Бейн не захотел бы привлекать к себе такого внимания. Особенно если оно связано с его сыном-пьяницей, отрубившемся на полу туалета после покупки наркотиков во время веселого выездного путешествия из реабилитационного центра.

— Что? Я ничего не покупал, — нахмурился Магнус.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Мелиорн, — но это довольно легко подделать.

До Магнуса едва дошел смысл его слов, когда Мелиорн внезапно оказался на нем. Тренировки с Джейсом не прошли даром, и Магнус смог увернуться от локтя, летящего ему прямо в висок. Следующее, что он помнил — он выкинул Мелиорна через дверь туалета в ресторан.

Сказать, что они устроили представление, было бы преуменьшением. Через пять минут полицейские ворвались внутрь, схватив попытавшегося сбежать Мелиорна. Магнуса все еще трясло от адреналина, но он все же смог осмысленно ответить на все вопросы.

Наличие рядом медсестер помогало. Не первый раз Магнус обнаруживал себя посреди незапланированной драки, но обычно после он успокаивался бокальчиком чего покрепче. В этот раз он мог только наслаждаться знанием, что поступил правильно.

— Магнус! — позвал знакомый голос, и Магнус понял, что у него было кое-что большее, чем просто знание.

Например, перепуганный Алек, бегущий прямо к нему, игнорируя огороженный лентой периметр. Через секунду он уже стоял рядом, ощупывая каждый сантиметр, будто пытаясь убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.  
— Господи Боже, Магнус, ты в порядке? Ты не пострадал?!

— Все нормально, Александр, — проговорил Магнус с улыбкой. — Но, пожалуйста, продолжай ощупывать.

Алек облегченно выдохнул, обрушившись на мужчину с медвежьими объятьями.  
— Я так тобой горжусь. Так чертовски тобой горжусь, — Магнус обнял его в ответ, изо всех сил стиснув бока. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности. — И волнуюсь. Ты дрался с преступником. — Алек сделал шаг назад, нахмурившись. — Ты уверен, что в порядке?

Магнус засмеялся, кивнув несколько раз подряд.  
— В полном. И я бы не назвал Мелиорна преступником, слишком жирно.

Вздохнув, Алек сжал его в очередных объятиях.  
— Они его арестовали. Поверить не могу, что они нацелились на-  
Он замолк, и Магнус мог почувствовать злость, текущую по венам парня.  
— Трусы.

— Не думаю, что они снова попробуют такое выкинуть, — Магнус пристроил голову на плечо Алека. — Кажется, я их напугал своими бойцовскими навыками.

Алек фыркнул и поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Спасибо. И пожалуйста, никогда так больше не делай. Я так беспокоился, когда узнал, что ты... Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы ты пострадал.

Улыбаясь, Магнус помотал головой. Он поднял взгляд, смотря прямо в глаза напротив.  
— Ты боялся, что я поддамся искушению?

— Да, — без промедления ответил Алек, — я думал об этом. И что ты можешь пострадать. Или что один из наших пациентов может что-то принять и навредить тебе. Я боялся, что полиция может арестовать и тебя или как-то напасть. Не знаю, почему, но я был уверен, что кого-то застрелили.

Магнус усмехнулся.  
— Кто-то любит накручивать сам себя, хм? Уверяю тебя, Александр, я в порядке.

— Я рад, — вздохнул Алек, снова улыбнувшись и наконец расслабляясь. — Я должен буду остаться здесь и все уладить, но Иззи может подбросить тебя до Института, если хочешь. Рагнор и Катарина, скорее всего, не будут против звонка от тебя.

— Уверен в этом, — Магнус оглянулся, увидев Иззи в нескольких шагах от них, инструктирующую медсестер, пока Джейс разговаривал с прессой. — Иди спасай репутацию Института, дорогой. Используй свой мальчишеский шарм и харизму.

Алек фыркнул.  
— Думаю, ты путаешь меня с моим братом.

— Или, — Магнус подмигнул, — это было скрытое предложение позволить ему со всем разобраться и остаться со мной.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — Алек сжал его плечо, будто пытаясь в последний раз убедиться, что все хорошо, и отошел взять ситуацию под свой контроль.

Добравшись ночью до безопасности своей кровати, Магнус был слишком беспокоен, чтобы заснуть. Адреналин от событий вечера немного спал, но мужчина все равно был на взводе. Хотел бы он, чтобы Рафаэль был в соседней комнате, и они могли просто проговорить всю ночь напролет.

Но его не было, так что Магнус сконцентрировался на случившемся хорошем. На этом, и таблетках, что доктор Лидия дала ему, чтобы помочь справиться с тревожностью. В его голове все еще не уложилось, что он был так близок к выпивке и не сделал этого. Не потому, что рядом был кто-то, чтобы его остановить, а потому что он и не подумал выбрать легкий путь. Он не мог бы закрыть глаза, проглотить моральные принципы и присоединиться к остальным в пустоте.

Он этого не сделал. Взамен Магнус использовал своего бесполезного отца во благо. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он будет использовать репутацию Асмодеуса, останавливая людей в продаже наркотиков? Жизнь полна иронии.

Закрыв глаза, Магнус вспомнил лицо Алека и чистое облегчение в его глазах, когда он понял, что тот в порядке. Он думал, будет зол на Алека за то, что тот подумал, что он сорвется, но Магнус не был. Скорее всего потому, что Алек приравнял эти шансы к тому, что Магнуса застрелили в драке без оружия.

Кроме того, что-то в том, как Алек это признал, будто еще одно ужасное, но возможное последствие вечера, сказало Магнусу, что парню было бы все равно, пусть даже это бы и произошло. Он бы не сдался, не отказался от него, так же, как пострадай он и в любом другом смысле.

— Агрх, — простонал Магнус и накрылся одеялом, чувствуя первые признаки подступающего сна. — Я должен был его поцеловать.

***

Доктор Лидия медлила, двигая ручкой по результатам тестов Магнуса. Спустя два месяца пребывания в Институте все пришли к единодушному согласию на его выписку, но последнее слово оставалось за его психиатром. Магнус мог быть в лучшей форме, словно атлет, здоровее, чем когда либо был, и в абсолютной уверенности, что сможет позаботиться о себе, но только Лидия могла дать добро.

И она не торопилась этого делать.

Магнус постукивал ногой, не пытаясь скрыть собственную взволнованность. После инцидента с Мелиорном он стал своеобразным центром внимания в Институте, и Алеку пришлось нанять новых охранников, чтобы держать так называемых журналистов подальше. Хорошо, что приемный отец Клэри управлял успешной охранной фирмой и смог предоставить достаточно крепких парней. Он передал Магнусу свою визитку, велев обращаться, если кто-то побеспокоит его по возвращении домой. Это в случае, если доктор Голубые глазки не откажет в любезности.

— Знаешь, все, что от тебя требуется, это поставить подпись на пунктирной линии, — невинно прокомментировал Магнус. — Мы оба знаем, что лучше, чем сейчас, мне никогда не стать.

Лидия подняла взгляд от бумаги с нейтральной маской на лице.  
— Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты посещал психотерапевта раз в месяц, и я дам тебе мой личный номер. Звони или пиши мне в любой момент, когда почувствуешь, что можешь сорваться, — она вздохнула, уложив ладони на колени. — Но, думаю, ты прав. По результатам всех тестов и по моему личному мнению, как твоего доктора, ты официально выписан.

— Ты не должна выглядеть такой мрачной, — поддразнил Магнус, почти неспособный усидеть на месте. Он точно знал, что еще не полностью осознал ситуацию, так что решил просто наслаждаться этими мгновениями блаженного неведения. — Конечно же, я буду приходить. То есть, кроме медицинских проверок.

— Лучше тебе навещать всех нас, — произнесла Лидия, отдавая результаты тестов. — Я обижусь, если буду видеть тебя только как пациента. Ну, кроме случаев, когда ты будешь с Алеком, но это не считается.

Магнус склонил голову к плечу, слегка нахмурившись.  
— Прости?

— О, да ладно, — Лидия послала ему недоверчивый взгляд. — Вы с самого первого дня влюбились в друг друга по уши. Алек неделями ждал, пока ты выпишешься, чтобы он смог начать действовать. И ты столько раз по ошибке называл его имя, что надо быть глухим, чтобы счесть это за случайность. Магнус, ты не особо сдерживался, даже когда думал, что мы с Алеком женаты. И зд **о** рово, что мы прошли эту бредовую стадию.

— Хоть кто-то может об этом забыть? — вздохнул Магнус, а затем осуждающе указал на Лидию. — Ты раньше никогда не упоминала на сеансах Алека. Откуда все это?

Даже если Лидию и побеспокоил его справедливый протест, она просто пожала плечами.  
— Твои чувства к Алеку и его чувства к тебе не были частью лечения. Кроме того, с меня хватило его постоянной болтовни о тебе. Чтобы еще и от тебя подобное выслушивать, мне нужно было бы потребовать прибавку к зарплате.

Шок — не совсем верное слово для описания чувств Магнуса в тот момент.  
— Не уверен, что мне нравится эта версия тебя. Где мой преданный делу психиатр?

Лидия только улыбнулась.  
— Ты теперь не мой пациент, Магнус, помнишь? Тебя выписали.

Магнус вскинул брови и кивнул.  
— Тогда мне стоит ожидать "рань моего друга, и я тебя убью" речи?

— Оставлю это Изабель или Джейсу, они этим насладятся в разы больше, чем я, — Лидия поднялась, глубоко вздыхая. — Хотя, я именно это и имею в виду. Не будь посторонним. И найди другого психиатра. Я могу порекомендовать тебе нескольких, так как я им быть не смогу, если вы с Алеком в итоге будете вместе. Не смогу быть объективной.

— Очень жаль. Никто и никогда не будет и вполовину настолько хорош, как ты, моя дорогая, — Магнус подошел ближе и крепко обнял девушку. — Спасибо.

Покидать кабинет терапии с глазами, полными слез, было не лучшим показателем произошедшего, но Магнус задумался об этом, только когда встретился взглядом с обеспокоенными Рагнором и Катариной. Они ждали, пока он получит последнее одобрение, чтобы наконец отвезти его домой, но очевидно, неправильно поняли ситуацию.

— Нет, нет, нет! — Магнус покачал головой, нацепив свою лучшую улыбку. — Все прошло хорошо! Я официально выписан! Просто на секунду стало слишком эмоционально.

Рагнор выгнул бровь, но, кажется, решил не комментировать.  
— То есть, это все? Мы можем забрать тебя домой?

Магнус улыбнулся, понимая, что хоть он и был счастлив, часть его не хотела уходить.  
— Сразу после того, как я со всеми попрощаюсь.

— Да часы пройдут, — пожаловался Рагнор, но замолк под суровым взглядом Катарины.

— Мы будем ждать в машине, — мягко произнесла она. — Не торопись.

Так Магнус и сделал, хотя он не уверен, что был бы способен ускориться, даже если бы и захотел. Все заботившиеся о нем медсестры выстроились в очередь, чтобы пожелать ему удачи, и это не считая других членов персонала.

Если прощаться даже с ними было грустно, то увидев, кто его ждет, Магнус не смог сдерживать и так готовые прорваться слезы. Клэри первая его обняла, уже за дверью главного входа в Институт. Она подарила ему еще один рисунок, но этот был основан на его фотографии во время еженедельной волейбольной игры персонала с пациентами.

— Спасибо, Бисквитик, — вот и все, что Магнус смог выговорить, отпустив девушку.

— Я буду скучать по нашим занятиям, — улыбнулась сквозь слезы Клэри.

Магнус кивнул.  
— Буду скучать по тебе.

Следующим был Саймон, и даже несмотря на то, что они не много общались, Магнусу казалось, что он знал мальчика через Рафаэля. Позади него доктор Иззи сдерживала слезы, но ее гордая улыбка говорила о многом. Она заставила Магнуса пообещать, что они сходят вместе по магазинам, а потом отстранила его с громким чмоком в щеку. К его удивлению, Джейс тоже его обнял, пожелав всего хорошего.

А дальше был он, ждавший Магнуса за воротами Института.

— Можно проводить тебя до машины? — спросил Алек, легко улыбаясь. По его ореховым глазам сложно было что-то прочесть, но в них было столько эмоций, что Магнус даже не пытался расшифровать. Он видел гордость, облегчение. Он видел любовь. Этого было достаточно.

Магнус кивнул.  
— Было бы зд **о** рово.

Алек улыбнулся немного шире и протянул кусочек бумаги.  
— Здесь номера всех, — объяснил он.

Магнус сложил листок, бережно убрав в карман. Они дошли до машины, и он решил проигнорировать тот факт, что Рагнор и Катарина, вероятно, могли слышать каждое слово.  
— Александр, я-

Но Алек замотал головой, сжав его руку.  
— Иди домой. Обними Председателя, снова вернись к своей жизни. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что я — твой единственный вариант. В Институте так могло показаться, а это не то, чего я для нас хочу. Я хочу-  
Алек тряхнул головой, резко замолкнув, но только на секунду.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был свободен выбрать меня, если этого ты хочешь. Если ты так чувствуешь.

Магнус не всегда ощущал себя будто благословенным. Обычно это случалось, когда он думал о присутствии в жизни Катарины и Рагнора. Случалось несколько раз, когда он понял, что Рафаэль — тоже его друг. И теперь, с Алеком, который был не только самым добрым человеком, которого Магнус знал, но еще и самым бескорыстным.

— Я думал, ты не станешь меня анализировать, — тихо произнес он, сжав ладонь в ответ.

— Извини, — Алек опустил глаза, но в этот раз Магнус понял, что упустил в его взгляде. Там был страх и надежда. Так много надежды. — Это тяжело.

Магнус кивнул и убрал несколько прядей с лица Алека.  
— Верно. Но честно, для нас обоих. Ты подождешь моего ответа?

— Сколько потребуется, — в его голосе не было ни капли сомнения, и это все, что Магнусу было нужно, чтобы осознать, что они делают правильный выбор.

Поездка домой была тихой. Катарина сидела сзади вместе с Магнусом, позволив ему спать на ее коленях почти всю дорогу до Бруклина. Председатель был там, когда Магнус вошел в лофт, и именно в этот момент тот перестал сдерживать слезы. Он крепко обнял своего сына, смеясь и плача, прижимая его ближе, и, к его удивлению, Председатель это позволил.

Этой ночью Катарина с Рагнором остались на вечеринку с ночевкой. Они смотрели старые фильмы, заедая стряпней Рагнора, после завалившись на гигантскую кровать Магнуса.

Вернуть жизнь в привычное русло заняло примерно неделю. Большая часть времени ушла на превращение комнаты, где раньше хранился алкоголь, в студию. Магнус вошел во вкус с изменением одежды под себя, так что требовалось подходящее место. Также ему пришлось найти хороший зал, чтобы продолжать занятия, начатые с Джейсом, и оказалось, что Бруклин был не так уж переполнен вариантами, как казалось на первый взгляд. С другой стороны, тут было много психиатров и психологов. Только представьте.

Также встал вопрос с учебой. Магнус совершенно забыл, насколько скучным может быть изучение права, но если он хочет поступить на летний курс, нужно было многое наверстать. Плюс, в этот раз у него была цель, настоящая.

Проснувшись после окончания недели, он тяжело вздохнул. Он начал свой день, как обычно: с чашки горячего чая, того, что делала мама, и просмотра новостей на телефоне.

Однако на этот раз он поступил по-другому. Магнус пролистал список контактов, пока не нашел нужное имя, и открыл диалог, посылая просто одинокий смайлик. Красную кнопку.

Александр не заставил долго ждать.  
_Магнус? Я не понимаю._

 _Ну,_ ответил Магнус, _мне велели нажать красную кнопку, если понадобится помощь. Я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя тоже такая есть._

Перезвонить у Алека заняло даже меньше времени, и Магнус не смог сдержать смешка, отвечая.  
— Доброе утро, Александр.

— П-привет, — его голос звучал как будто издалека, но потом шум на фоне прекратился, и Магнус был уверен, что Алек только что заперся в комнате. — Извини, я был в зале. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу нажать на экран? Это так не работает. Но, хм, надеюсь, это нормально, что я позвонил.

Магнус засмеялся.  
— Вообще-то, более чем нормально.

— Отлично, — резко выдохнул Алек, и Магнус понял, что он задерживал дыхание. — Так как ты? Как продвигается адаптация к жизни?

— Хорошо, я скучал по квартире, — Магнус сделал очередной глоток чая. — И не скучал по необходимости готовить себе самому. Возможно, нужно будет записаться на уроки, я слишком привык к наличию шеф-повара.

Алек фыркнул, и один только этот звук заставил сердце Магнуса пропустить удар.  
— Может, Рагнор сможет тебя научить?

— Это ужасная идея. Никто не должен ставить Рагнора на позиции власти, для него слишком сложно, — улыбнулся Магнус, положив подбородок на руку. — А ты как, дорогой?

— Тоже хорошо, — Алек перестал задыхаться, но его глубокие вздохи все еще раздавались в трубке. — О, я попал на тот курс магистра делового администрирования, о котором тебе рассказывал.

— Это замечательная новость! Поздравляю! — Магнус так громко радовался, что напугал сорвавшегося с насиженного места Председателя. — И как ты собираешься отмечать?

Алек тихонько промычал.  
— Мы ходили в город, мои брат с сестрой и я. И Лидия испекла торт с надписью "поздравляем, что ты наконец-то квалифицировался для своей должности". Это был большой торт. Но я... Я тут думал... — Магнус чувствовал, как Алек набирается смелости, так что молча ждал. — Я подумал, может мы сможем увидеться?

— К чему ты клонишь, Александр? — расплылся в улыбке Магнус, ощущая в момент ускорившееся сердце.

— Ну, я... я вспомнил, что задолжал тебе свидание. И... я бы хотел сводить тебя на одно. Настоящее, не на кофе в кухне. Так что, хм, ты не хотел бы сходить на свидание? Со мной?

Закрыв глаза, Магнус глубоко вдохнул. Он ждал этих слов с той самой минуты, как понял, что скучает по Алеку. Не по главе Института, не по заботе, не по спасению, что он искал. Он скучал по Алеку, во всей его застенчивости и напористости, во всей доброте и упрямстве.

Магнус научился любить себя и, по пути, нашел кого-то, кого полюбил так же сильно.

— С удовольствием.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Алек. — Я подумал... Может быть, я могу научить тебя, как готовить несколько блюд? Мне удаются стейки. И потом мы могли бы посмотреть фильм?

— Александр, я хочу тебя поцеловать, — прямо сказал Магнус.

Алек на это рассмеялся.  
— Я тоже хочу тебя поцеловать.

Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Об остальной части свидания подумаем позже. И под "позже" я имею ввиду сегодня вечером. Я хочу увидеть тебя сегодня вечером. И так слишком много времени прошло.

— Тогда сегодня вечером, — усмехнулся Алек. — Не могу дождаться.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Магнус, сжимая телефон в руке.

Они молчали несколько мгновений, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, но затем Алек прочистил горло.  
— Мне повесить трубку? Ты занят?

— Пожалуйста, нет. Я хочу слышать звук твоего голоса еще немного дольше, — Магнус прикусил нижнюю губу. — Если только тебе не надо идти.

— Не надо, — в голосе Алека скользила радость. — Так, хм, какие планы на будущее?

— Забавно, что ты спросил, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я вроде как супергерой для всех зависимых, предоставляю тяжелый кулак закона опасным преступникам, посмевшим им навредить. Иногда в буквальном смысле.

— Конечно, — неуверенно произнес Алек.

Магнус, естественно, его проигнорировал.  
— Кажется, я нашел свое призвание. Сейчас я ищу места, где могут понадобиться мои услуги, и нашел одно очаровательное заведение. Оно семейное, если я правильно понял, два брата и сестра, которые желают только помогать и отдавать. Мне правда нравится, как это звучит. И кажется, им может понадобиться помощь в отделе администрации. Может быть, что-то с юридической точки зрения?

Со стороны Алека стояла мертвая тишина, пока до него наконец не дошло, что Магнус имел в виду.  
— Ты хочешь работать в Институте.

— Я хочу вернуть, что было отдано мне, — Магнус улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Я не жду, что ты просто вдруг меня наймешь, но я записался на летний курс по законодательству в области здравоохранения и проводил некоторые исследования самостоятельно. Я должен быть готов к экзамену через несколько месяцев и... Александр, ты все еще здесь?

Тишина, а затем:  
— К черту вечер. Я еду к тебе прямо сейчас.

— Не глупи, дорогой, — засмеялся Магнус. — У тебя работа.

— Уже в машине. Увидимся через час.

Магнус снова засмеялся, но Алек повесил трубку. Он взглянул на нашедшего себе новое уютное местечко на кухне Председателя.  
— Думаю, это значит, что я принят, — Магнус подошел ближе, поднимая кота на руки и игнорируя протестующее "мяу". — Пошли, мой дорогой. Твой будущий папочка уже в пути, нам нужно подготовиться.

*******

— Магнус, — голос Алека звучал издалека и с неуместной для спокойствия их спальни настойчивостью, — просыпайся. Магнус, пожалуйста.

— Александр, дорогой, — пробормотал Магнус, покрепче обнимая подушку, — если ты хочешь разбудить меня посреди ночи, мой юридический совет, как эксперта, сделать это минетом. Так как ты им не воспользовался, что бы то ни было, оно может подождать до утра.

— Уже утро, я только что вернулся с пробежки, — Алек сел на кровать, сжав его плечо. — Давай, ты должен это увидеть. Обещаю, что после мы можем весь день провести в постели.

Магнус помотал головой.  
— Ты не способен провести весь день в постели. Я знаю, я три года с тобой встречаюсь.

— И последний год мы живем вместе, — Алек сдвинулся, и на секунду Магнус решил, что тот сдался, но затем он подавился воздухом, когда Алек лег сверху, всем весом приминая его к кровати. — И мы женимся этим летом, — прошептал он на ухо Магнусу, пуская по спине того табун мурашек. — За все это время я хоть раз просил тебя встать без хорошей на то причины?

— Да, вообще-то, — Магнус перекатился, опрокинув Алека на спину и удобно устроившись между его ног. — В тот раз, когда ты думал, что сможешь убедить меня присоединиться к тебе на утренней пробежке. Это было пустой тратой возможности утреннего секса, а ты знаешь, что это мое любимое занятие.

Алек улыбнулся, выглядя абсолютно не против быть прижатым к кровати подобным образом.  
— Ладно, ты прав. В тот раз, да, но кроме него — никогда. Давай, я покажу тебе кое-что снаружи.

Магнус прищурился. Он достаточно хорошо знал своего жениха, чтобы сказать, что Алек отказался бы от секса только ради чего-то особенного. Нет, чего-то потрясающего. Иначе на первом месте стоял именно секс.

Может и стоило проверить. Магнус вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, дай мне минутку одеться.

Кивнув, Алек придвинулся ближе, поцеловав его в губы.  
— Я буду на кухне. У нас осталось молоко?

— Молоко? — нахмурился Магнус, но секундная заминка — все, что требовалось Алеку, чтобы вернуть себе позиции и оставить Магнуса с озадаченным выражением на лице, перед этим украв еще один поцелуй.

Когда Магнус присоединился к жениху на кухне, Алек уже закончил готовить их привычные кофе для себя и чай для Магнуса. Он усовершенствовал технику, о которой они узнали в индонезийском чайном магазинчике в Сохо, и такой напиток всегда напоминал Магнусу о матери. Что было отличным началом каждого дня.

— Так для чего тебе молоко? — спросил Магнус, когда Алек поторопил их с завтраком и провел по коридору к лифту.

— Увидишь, — ответил Алек, послав ему загадочную ухмылку и прихватив чашку с двумя ложками, не объясняя больше ничего.

По крайней мере он не заставил их опять спускаться по ступенькам. Даже после года проживания с Магнусом в Бруклине, Алек все еще не избавился от привычек обитания в Институте. Он все еще просыпался рано утром, отправляясь на пробежку, и чаще всего приносил работу домой.

Не то чтобы Магнус был намного лучше. Как юрист Института он был ответственен за улаживание конфликтов с неудовлетворенными семьями и буйными пациентами, что думали, что могут подать в суд на заведение во время процесса реабилитации. Он был рад осенью приступить к курсу магистерской программы по медицинскому праву, но даже без этого Магнус прекрасно справлялся.

Нахождение в среде Института помогало, когда бы ни понадобилось, он имел доступ ко всевозможной терапевтической и медикаментозной поддержке. Три года без срывов были огромной победой, и Магнус причислял ее многим другим людям, кроме себя.

И один из этих людей радостно выводил его из здания в грязный бруклинский проулок.  
— Александр, какого черта?

— Ладно, — Алек остановился, повернувшись к нему. — Помнишь, как Председатель исчезал в последние дни?

— Конечно, — Магнус закатил глаза, — у меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я понял, что он не дома.

Алек засмеялся.  
— Ну, тогда подготовь свое сердце. Я узнал, что его отвлекало. Точнее, кто.

— К-кто? — моргнул Магнус. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Пойдем, — просто ответил Алек, припустив дальше по переулку, не оставляя Магнусу другого выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.

В проулке шум улиц казался значительно тише. Магнус осторожно ступал, старясь не испортить туфли, но увидев будущего мужа на коленях на асфальте, он понял, что нетронутыми им отсюда не выйти.

И именно в этот момент он услышал первое мяуканье, такое слабое, что он сперва подумал, что ему почудилось. Но с каждым шагом внутрь переулка звуки становились громче.

Возле Алека Магнус увидел Председателя. И возле Председателя — двух котят, безуспешно тыкающихся носиками в его живот в поисках молока. Оба совсем не были на него похожи, хотя было трудно сказать наверняка. Это были грязные пищащие комочки, слишком тощие и отчаянные.

Магнус сразу же влюбился.

Алек осторожно взял одного из котят в руку, почти полностью скрыв его от чужих глаз в процессе. Он вылил молоко в чашку и ложкой начал вливать его котенку. Магнус тут же повторил за ним со вторым, и они молча работали под тяжелым взглядом Председателя, пока маленькие комочки не перестали дрожать. 

— Стоит их искупать, — тихо сказал Алек, после того как котята заснули, вероятно, слишком уставшие теперь, с наполненными животиками. — Думаю, Председатель нашел их и перенес сюда. Тут не было ни следа их матери, когда я их обнаружил.

По правде говоря, не следовало забирать котят домой. Они могли быть разносчиками заболеваний, что причинят вред не только Председателю, но, возможно, и ему с Алеком. А даже если они и были достаточно здоровыми, никто бы не решился сказать, сколько они смогут прожить вне привычной им улицы. Это было рискованно, с намного большими шансами причинить боль всем вовлеченным, чем иметь счастливый конец.

Не многим отличается от поручившим Магнуса в руки Института три года назад Рагнора и Катарины.

— Конечно, дорогой, — кивнул Магнус. — Я позвоню ветеринару, пока ты будешь набирать ванну. А тебе, — он повернулся к Председателю, — не было никакой нужды создавать собственную семью. Я не заменяю тебя Александром. Он тоже твой отец.

Неудивительно, что Председатель совершенно проигнорировал лекцию. Все, что он сделал, это встал и проследовал за Алеком в квартиру, когда тот подхватил котят. Магнус непременно обиделся бы, будь он мелочным.

Купание малышей было делом нелегким, в основном из-за их непрекращающегося хныканья в процессе. Это разбивало Магнусу сердце, но им необходимо было снять засохшую грязь старыми зубными щетками, и они это сделали. Когда котята были сухими и чистыми, Магнус наконец смог их нормально рассмотреть. Их нужно было как можно скорее отвезти к ветеринару, но насколько мужчина мог судить, беспокоиться было не о чем.

То есть, помимо того, что они были милейшими существами на планете.

У того, что покрупнее, была коричневатая шерстка и самые умные глаза. Он держался рядом со своим маленьким братом, наблюдая, чтобы он был в безопасности. И только тогда двигался, все равно неуверенно. Шерстка того, что поменьше, была красивого оттенка серого: в определенном свете она выглядела почти синей. Он определенно был самым игривым из двух, жаждущим исследовать окрестности.

Естественно, Алек не мог дождаться, чтобы с ними поиграть, пытаясь помочь им почувствовать себя комфортно. Магнус наблюдал, как его жених разговаривал с малышами, протягивая им наиболее мягкие игрушки Председателя, чтобы они их кусали. Алек, казалось, точно знал, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы завоевать их доверие, и вскоре котята были уже слишком заняты, чтобы бояться.

Магнус гадал, почему это казалось ему знакомым, но тут же понял: то, чем Алек занимался сейчас, не слишком отличалось от того, что он сделал с ним самим. Как он заботился, как предлагал защиту и помощь. Как завоевал доверие Магнуса не словами, а делом. Шаг за шагом, Алек и его семья помогли Магнусу вернуться от катастрофы к лучшей версии себя.

И именно это он и делал с бедными котятами, этот добрый, храбрый мужчина. Добрый и храбрый мужчина Магнуса.

— Мы должны придумать имена? — спросил Алек, возвращая Магнуса обратно в реальность.

— О, так мы их оставим? — спросил Магнус, хотя и так уже знал ответ. Все было ясно, стоило только взглянуть на то, как Алек на них смотрел. Он не дал жениху возможности ответить. — Я шучу, дорогой. Конечно, мы их оставим. Достаточно того, что вы с Председателем вечно что-то замышляете против меня, вы бы от меня отвернулись, реши я выкинуть деток на улицу.

Алек закатил глаза.  
— Так драматично. Не притворяйся, что ты тоже их не хочешь.

Дабы сохранить репутацию, Магнус его проигнорировал.  
— Ладно, имена! — он улыбнулся, пытаясь придумать интересную игру слов. — Как же нам тебя назвать, малыш? — Он протянул руку, погладив коричневого котенка.

Только чтобы получить самый невпечатленный взгляд, который он когда-либо видел.  
— Хм, а мы хмурые, да? — Магнус прищурился, затем расплывшись в самодовольной ухмылке. — Давай назовем его Раф.

Алек, единственный в их маленькой семье с инстинктами самосохранения, вздохнул.  
— Ему это не понравится.

— Дорогой, понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — Магнус невинно похлопал ресницами и тыкнул пальцем в сторону второго котенка. — А что насчет него? Что-то, что подходит его характеру. Любопытный, смелый. — Они наблюдали, как малыш нарочно проигнорировал протянутую Алеком игрушку, чтобы поиграть с другой. — Осмелюсь сказать, дерзкий?

— Макс, — едва слышно отозвался Алек.

Магнус взглянул на него, через секунду оставив поцелуй на его щеке.  
— Мне нравится, — он снова отвернулся к котятам, которые вперевалку топали к Председателю, чтобы завалиться поспать. Алек улыбался, озаряя все вокруг простым счастьем.

— Раф и Макс, — сказал Магнус, улыбнувшись, когда оба котенка подняли головы, как будто узнав собственные имена, — добро пожаловать в семью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джонни Лоуренс — герой фильма "Малыш-каратист"
> 
> ** We're all in this together — песня из High School Musical
> 
> *** фелония (уголовное преступление) класса В в США карается тюремным заключением на срок от 20 и более лет, класса С — от 10 до 20 лет, D — от 5 до 10 лет


End file.
